The Hardships of Being Royal
by vMei
Summary: In this story, Mary risks her life to save Francis from a vision. After, they must continue through the difficulties of being royals. This will be sort of on the same timeline as the actual show, but some parts will be taken out and parts will be added. This revolves around Frary. (Used to be called "Reign One Shot Into Battle.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M. I do not own Reign.**

 **This is just a small one-shot about Francis and Mary. I plan on posting the main story on here if this goes well and if figure this site out lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

I had no idea what I was doing, or why I could do something this dangerous. If I died who would be the heir of Scotland. I started to think of how selfish I was being. I was willing to sacrifice the future of Scotland to make sure Francis lived.

Nostradamus came to me one night and told me about a vision he had. Francis would die during the battle of Calais. One of the last men standing would come from behind and shove his sword in Francis' back, causing Francis to fall to his knees, gasping for breath. He'd fall to the ground and would be dead by the time his chest hit the ground.

I couldn't allow that to happen, not to Francis. He was not going to die during any battle, nor anytime soon. That's why I snuck into the army and disguised myself as a man by binding my chest and putting my hair up. I even had to dirty my face to make myself a believable looking man. I hoped that this was enough to hide my true identity.

It was a frosty evening, snow covered the ground which turned the dirt beneath it into the mud. The only warmth was by a fire, which where I was. I sat on the ground but sat very close to the fire to ensure that my clothes would dry if they had gotten wet from the snow.

I looked up from the fire at the other men that sat around the fire. They all looked restless and eager to kill. These type of men were terrifying. I was afraid that if I looked at one wrong they would kill me, so I made sure to keep my eyes wandering. But it seemed pointless to sit near these type of men, so I stood up and was about to leave but one of the men spoke. "Think you're going to find a warmer spot, boy?" The man had messy shoulder length hair and a bloodcurdling face. I shook my head at him. "I just wanted to rest my eyes."

The man raised his furry brow. "You sound just like a woman." He stood up and walked over to me, then looked my body up and down. It felt disgusting having this man's piercing eyes examine my body. "You have the figure of one too."

"I wonder if he fucks like a woman too?" Another man holding a mug said as he laughed. The main man grabbed my hands and pulled me toward him, my chest was against his. I tried pushing his body away from mine. "Stop it," I commanded.

"I haven't had me a woman in months because of this bloody war." The man mumbled. I managed to get out of the man's grip and push him away. "I'm not a woman, so stay away from me." I glared at the man and walked away, but I could hear the men surrounding the fire laughing. As I walked I feared the man was following behind me, but when I turned back I saw no sign of him. I sighed with relief and continued walking around camp. There really wasn't much for me to do. I wanted to sleep but was terrified that those men would do something, so I continued to walk around.

Suddenly, I found myself in front of a royal's tent. I was almost tempted to walk in and give up, but I couldn't. If I wanted to protect Francis I would have to hide and see this through. I couldn't be weak, not now. A small noise came from my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and rolled my eyes. I was hungry but I wasn't willing to eat the food here. It all looked so unappetizing. Then without warning the material was pushed away from the entrance of the tent and someone came out. When he lifted his head my eyes widened. It was Francis. I was shocked to see him and in that shocked state, I had forgotten to bow. A royal guard behind me slammed the pommel of his sword into my back, causing me to fall to the ground on my knees. I breathed in heavily, trying to get back the air I had just lost.

"You will bow before the Dauphin!" The guard shouted at me. I looked up at Francis. I could tell he didn't like the harsh treatment, but he stayed quiet. "My apologies, Dauphin." I lowered my head.

"It is quite alright. We're on the battlefield now. We are all equal." Francis said kindly. He lowered his hand for me and I took it. He pulled me up and I nodded as thanks. "I saw your hand on your stomach. Are you feeling alright? If so you should head to the infirmary." He smiled. "We can't have a sick army marching into Calais."

I shook my head. "No, your majesty. I'm quite alright." Francis nodded then turned and began to walk away. It was truly amazing how Francis would care for the smallest of men. I was about to turn and walk in the opposite direction, but I saw the man from earlier standing to the side. He had a few men behind him as well. The look on the man's face was one I've seen plenty of times before but on hunters. When they were stalking their prey. I clenched my fingers tightly into a fist, then started walking in the direction Francis went. I didn't know what I was going to say when I caught up with him. I couldn't exactly just wander around him like a lost puppy. If I did follow him all night they would suspect me of something. When I caught up to Francis I almost wanted to reach my hand out and grab him. If I did that I would definitely lose my head.

I could tell the man and his friends weren't too far behind me. I had to do something quickly. "Your majesty," I said, almost too loudly. Francis and his men turned toward me, disgust covered his men's faces. "What is it?" Francis answered.

I had so many things running through my head. What was I going to say? Should I tell him it's me, Mary? Tell him about the men who are following me?

"Your majesty doesn't have all day. Spit it out!" One of the generals shouted. I took in a deep breath and racked my brain for something to blurt out. I could talk to him about the attack tomorrow. They mentioned going in headstrong, but wouldn't it be better if we trapped them?

"Is it true you plan to attack Calais from the front entrance, rather than split up your troops and send them in from each side to trap them and seize Calais from the English?"

Everyone was speechless. This was extremely dangerous. No one other than Francis and the generals knew of the strategy and it was dangerous that I was questioning it. "You stupid peasant." The general hissed. "Are you a spy?" The general took a step forward and waved his hand. "Arrest this man!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes widened as guards came toward me. "I am only trying to save your men from being slaughtered." I tried.

Francis took a step forward. "How would you propose we do this?" He asked me. "Don't listen to this traitor." The general said. But Francis lifted his hand, stopping the guards and shutting up the general. "Continue." He told me.

"There are two main entrances to Calais. The main entrance and one for merchants. They both meet in the middle. We would be blocking the only exits." I explained. "How do you know this?" Francis asked. I stared at him for a moment as I thought of an excuse. "My family are simple merchants, your majesty. I use to travel to Calais when I was a child." It wasn't a complete lie. When I was younger I went to Calais, not by choice. We had broken one of our wheels for the carriage and needed to get it fixed.

Francis nodded, then waved toward himself. "Join us."

I didn't expect to be talking strategy with Francis and the generals. I only wanted to get away from those men. But it was nice to know the new strategy rather than follow orders during the middle of a fight. When we finished discussing all the generals and guards left the tent. But I stood there trying to spend as much time as I could away from those men. Francis noticed I hadn't left the tent yet. "Are you sure you are feeling alright? You look pale."

"No your majesty. I-" I debated telling him or not. I don't see what Francis could do for me if I did. I think he would just tell me to not let it bother me. I lifted my chest a little and tried to sound as manly as I could. " I was actually wondering if I could guard your tent tonight. The men who guard your tent always fall asleep. I do not feel safe leaving the prince of France unwatched."

Francis stared at me blankly. I didn't know if he was suspicious of me or thought I was some freak. My request was quite odd and as I thought about it more it was a completely ridiculous thing to ask of him. I raised my hands to try and take back what I said, but Francis spoke before me. "That's fine with me." He turned toward the exit. "Walk with me?"

I slowly nodded and followed him out of the tent. When I was outside of the tent I could feel the cold start to tickle my body. "Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?" Francis asked, striking up a conversation as we walked. "Yes, your majesty." I paused. I almost said a husband but managed to catch myself. "I am married."

"Well, I hope we can end this war quickly so you can get back to her."

I nodded, hiding my giggles when he said her. But he continued. "I have a wife at home. I'd rather be with her right now. I constantly worry about her."

"I'm sure she is a strong woman," I reassured Francis. He smiled. "She is."

When we made it to his tent he faced me and nodded. "I'll count on you to keep me safe." With that, he turned back and went inside of his tent. "Always, Francis," I whispered.

I sat on a small crate that was sitting in front of the tent. It wobbled slightly as I sat down. I sighed. I didn't mind this, but I was practically using Francis, although I was watching over him at the same time.

The sun had set and the moon hung high in the sky. That was the only light source, other than the dying fire in the middle of camp. I was hoping those men had fallen asleep or are finding entertainment amongst themselves. It was truly disgusting how these men had families but could still want to do a sinful thing like that.

I could feel the full effect of winter and the snow on the ground as my body began to shake. I wrapped my cloak around my body and tightened it, hoping it would give me more warmth. I wasn't use to having to deal with situations like these on my own, or not having people to make sure I was all right. I had told everyone I was going to visit relatives. No one questioned me, but I half wanted them to. To stop me from doing something so stupid, so dangerous.

My thoughts were interrupted when a gust of wind slapped me in the face. I flinched at the sudden extra cold feeling. I wish I was back in my warm bed. I shook my head trying to put it out of my mind.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was pulled back. My back slammed into the hard, snow-covered ground. When my eyes managed to adjust I saw the men from earlier. My eyes widened and I tried to move away, but only backed into another man. "I don't want any trouble. Please. I'm guarding the prince." I said as I attempted getting up, but I was pushed down. "You think by protecting the Dauphin that he'll protect you?" The main man snickered. "Men have enjoyed each other's company for years. Let's just have some fun before we go into battle tomorrow." The man reached in and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand, his bony knuckles rubbed against my soft skin. I slowly nodded and moved my body upward, acting like I knew what they were talking about. But I quickly brought my foot up and slammed it into the man's face. He yelped and flew onto his back. I forced my body up and tried to get away, but one of the other men tackled me to the ground. I gasped as all the air was released from my lungs. The man who tackled me got on top of me and lifted my arms above my head. I tried using my legs to kick them but it was no use, they were stronger than me. The main came over and towered over me. My heart began to speed up when I saw his bloody nose. "You stupid boy. We could have done this the easy way."

The man kneeled down next to me and pulled my hair that was tied into a ponytail. He began pulling his pants down and reaching for mine.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" I screamed. The man on top of me threw his fist into my face. The pain surged through my head. I groaned as my eyes lost focus of the men. When I regained focus the man on top of me placed his hand over my mouth. The main man started to touch my body while the other held me down. I tried yelling even though his hand covered my mouth, or even tried to move my body around but it was no use. Suddenly the man reached my thighs and was moving in between my legs. He stopped suddenly, his facial expression completely changed as did his aura. It was almost deadly. "I see you have a dirty secret, _boy_."

It felt as though a large weight had dropped in my stomach and my heart was beating wildly against my chest. This was really happening. I joined to protect Francis, but I couldn't even protect myself. I could feel the man's cold fingers start to touch my bare skin. I shuddered as he touched right between my legs.

"What was that noise?" I heard someone say. I tried looking to my side to see who it was. I saw a silhouette of Francis in front of the tent. I tried to squirm away, but the man on top of me pushed himself down harder. My chest screamed as more weight was added onto it.

"Where's the man who was guarding my tent?" I heard Francis ask.

"I'm not sure, my lord." A guard responded.

I could hear Francis sigh. "I guess he actually wanted me unguarded." My eyes widened. I screamed as loud as I could against the man's hand. The man on top of me glared at me and squeezed my hands tightly. I yelped.

I watched as Francis' silhouette disappeared from my sight. Did he really not hear me? Was this really going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suddenly the man on top of me quickly stumbled off of me and the main man tried to pull up his pants as he stood up. As did the other men. I was confused for a moment and continued to lie there, but then I slowly forced my body upward so that my elbow was keeping me up. Then I turned around.

There I found Francis, his figure covered by the moon's light. He almost looked like a beast. "What are you doing to this man?" The words that rolled off his tongue were menacing, none I have heard before.

"Your majesty. This isn't-"

"I want these four men arrested. Immediately!" Francis ordered the guards behind him.

"Wait, my lord-" The main man tried to speak but he was dragged away by one of the guards, along with the rest of them. While the chaos of dragging them away was happening I quickly tried to pull up my pants and to correct myself. When they were all gone I noticed Francis was still standing in the same spot, staring at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he extended a hand. I took it and helped myself up. "Yes, Fran-" I coughed to cover my mistake. "My lord. Thank you for your help."

I could feel my hands shaking and my whole body wanting to shut down. I wanted to collapse into Francis' arms, just so that I could feel his safe embrace.

"I didn't realize my men would-" Francis stopped and scratched the back of his head. It seemed like he had no idea what to say.

"I'll be on my way," I said quietly. I took a step forward, but Francis held out his arm, stopping me from going further. "Why didn't you tell me these men were following you?" He asked. Without letting me answer he raised his eyebrow. "You only wanted to protect my tent for your own protection, correct?"

I opened my mouth but nothing would come out. "Goodnight," Francis waited for a name.

"Anthonie, my name is Anthonie," I replied.

Francis nodded and turned toward his tent. "Well goodnight, Anthonie."

I didn't understand if he was upset at me that I used him or that he understood. I was hoping he knew why I did that. I never meant for him to feel used, but I never meant to be followed by soldiers either.

Morning came quickly and the men were all up, packing and dreading for the next few hours. I could tell how frightened some of the men were because I was the same exact way. I kept thinking about what could happen. What if I wasn't near Francis when he was attacked? What if I died? If I really wanted this to work and to succeed I needed to stay focus. Focus only on saving Francis. **  
**

I felt bad for the men here. They were not fighting because of their loyalty to their country. They've all been forced to serve. They were pulled from their families and handed a weapon. No one here had a choice whether you wanted to serve or not.

I hadn't slept all night out of fear. I stayed close to Francis' tent even though it felt like he didn't want me near him any longer. I came here to protect him and I wasn't going to stop now, even after what happened last night.

With the sound of a horn, the army of men started to march out of camp. I followed the men, my hand squeezed onto the handle of my sword. I could see Francis far in front, leading the men into battle on his Destrier horse. It was his favorite horse and one he trusted deeply.

I noticed the landscape began to change under my feet. We were approaching Calais and it became more obvious when I heard the sound of cannon fire and shouting.

The other half of the army had split off and the men in my half began to line up side by side, awaiting a few words from Francis. He came down the line on his horse saying something to get the men riled up but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. My ears were ringing and my heart was pounding. I was surprised the men next to me couldn't hear it.

Suddenly, the men were charging forward, shouting their war cries. This was it. I was going to war.

The men I was with were the ones going through the main gate. We were the most important part of this siege because with our element of surprise the English wouldn't have any time to get to their arsenal. If they did then the men going through the merchant gate would be slaughtered.

We made it through the main gate but were greeted with a large group of English soldiers. Without warning the man next to me dropped to the ground. I turned to find an arrow in the man's chest. When I looked up I saw they had archers in the towers shooting our men from above. I looked back at the man on the ground. He was grabbing at the arrow in his chest and was screaming. I kneeled down and held my palm against the wound, trying to stop any more blood coming out from the wound. "Don't take it out, not yet." I looked around urgently, trying to find anyone that could help this man. But when I looked back down the man's eyes were wide open.

My armor was pulled up with a jolt and I was standing on my feet. "Don't waste your time on the dead ones." An older man screamed in my face. He pushed me forward, causing me to tumble over the bricks that created the walkway. It was mayhem, men ran around covered in blood and dirt as they screamed at their next opponent. Mud was being splattered as men ran from all over. I stared in horror at the chaos before me, then my eyes singled out an Englishman pulling a sword out of a young French man. He whipped around as he searched for his next victim. His long brown hair was covered in mud and was drenched in sweat. When I saw him my whole body chilled, but then I noticed his eyes settled on me. Suddenly he ran toward me, his blood covered sword waving in his hand as he charged at me. I quickly pulled my sword out of my belt and placed my feet firmly on the ground, as if that would stop me from the strength of a full-grown man.

He clashed his sword against mine. I tried to push him back but he pulled away and quickly threw his fist into my face. I stumbled back and grunted, but I swiftly recovered and rushed to the side. I tried to stab his side but he was quick. He blocked me and tried grabbing onto me. I pulled my sword away from his and quickly slid my sword into his gut.

The man coughed violently, causing blood to escape his lips and spraying on my face. I jerked back, ripping the sword out of the man. He fell to the ground, his body laid there unmoving.

I watched as blood continued to slowly pour from his body.

This is what men did in battle. They took each other's lives like they were meaningless, but only so they could save themselves.

I pushed my way through the anarchic crowd, trying to find Francis. There were so many men though, fighting for their lives. Every time I thought I found him I was pushed into a fight. I either managed to avoid them or finish them.

Then finally, I saw Francis in the chaos. He was fighting a man with only his shield. Even with just a shield, Francis managed to kill the man by slamming the shield against the man's head, causing him to fall. Francis grabbed the man's sword and stabbed him in the chest.

I forced my way toward him, only to freeze. There was an Englishman approaching Francis from behind, his hand tightly grasping a sword. My eyes widened and suddenly I was running toward him. I stuck out my hand as if that was going to stop the man from harming Francis.

"Francis!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow. My body was screaming at me to run faster, to get to Francis, now!

Francis turned his head toward me as he pulled the sword out of the man he had just killed. His eyes widened as he saw me running toward him. Don't look at me! The man in the vision is right behind you!

It was as if I was told a story and I was watching it happen in front of me and I couldn't do a thing.

 _Francis would die during the battle of Calais. One of the last men standing would come from behind and shove his sword in Francis' back, causing Francis to fall to his knees, gasping for breath. He'd fall to the ground and would be dead by the time his chest hit the ground._


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize that this chapter is so long!**

 **I also wanted to thank the people who have reviewed and favorited my story. It means a lot to me!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Behind you!" I screamed at Francis as I ran as fast as I could toward him. Francis slowly turned around, unsure what I was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw the man hurdling toward him. Francis quickly raised his shield to block the incoming sword. The force of the weapon hitting the shield was too much for both of them, causing the sword to fall out of the man's hands while Francis crashed to the ground. The Englishman whipped toward his sword, but instead of retrieving it he leaned down and pulled a knife out of his boot. The man practically threw himself on top of Francis. He was doing anything he could to force the small blade into Francis' chest, but Francis fought back. He threw his fist into the man's face as many times as he could, but the Englishman was relentless.

When I finally reached Francis I tried to pull the man off of him. Instead, I was pulled away from the fight by another Englishman. I shuffled backward, trying to regain my balance but before I could the man swung his sword toward me. I attempted to reach for mine but it wasn't there. I looked down quickly to find that my sword was no longer in my belt. I turned my attention back to the man to find his sword hurdling toward me. I gasped as the metal sword struck the side of my armor. It had sounded like lightning had just struck next to me and the thunderous clap had rung in my ears. The impact of the sword made me stumble to my side. The pain began to shoot up my body like some sort of fire spreading through my body. When I managed to regain control of my body I told myself it was just a bruise, nothing more. When I make it through this I'll lift my armor and find a purple stain staring back at me. I forced my body upward and to focus on the man in front of me. His eyes were wandering elsewhere, watching his fellow soldiers die. He probably thought I wasn't going to fight back any longer, but he was wrong. I took this moment and jumped toward him, tackling him. We both fell back onto the muddy ground. On our way down his sword slid from his grip and crashed onto the ground next to us. I quickly reached for it and dove it into his neck. The blade slid in quite smoothly into his skin, but when I took the blade out, the man began to croak and gasp. He attempted to cover the wound with his hands but was unsuccessful. Blood poured down from his hands to his arms. The blood dripped down onto my face, but I wasn't concerned about the cold blood hitting my cheek. I was watching in horror as the man tried everything to save himself, from something I had done to him. Then, without warning, the man let his body fall onto me. He lied there on my chest plate, his eyes wide and his face pale. My heart started to throb against my chest as my clothes soaked in his blood.

I gently nudged his body off of me and turned toward Francis. My heart sank when I saw the man on top of Francis, punching him into a bloody mess.

A sudden rage filled my body to the point that my hands shook from anger. I had never experienced this sort of feeling before, but I let my body take full control. I leaned down and grabbed the mud-coated sword that I had just used on the man attacking me. I took a step toward Francis and the Englishman.

I forcefully grabbed the man by his shoulder that was covered with chain mail. I shoved the sword into the man's chest, almost enjoying the sound of him grunting in pain. I pulled it out quickly and watched as the pathetic man fell to the ground. Francis could only stare at me. His blue eyes shined brightly through the dark red that covered his face. It was a combination of other's blood and his own.

"You saved my life," Francis said silently. I almost didn't hear him with all the other noises around me. I slowly nodded, unable to form a sentence. Then I found myself unable to look away from Francis. I saved his life, Francis is alive! Nostradamus was right about the man, but not Francis. A sort of comfort and joy filled my body. I almost wanted to stand there, stare at Francis, and sob. The love of my life was going to live.

I quickly pushed myself out of my thoughts and reached my hand out for Francis. He took it and lifted himself up. I almost wanted to hug him, tell him who I was, and how wrong Nostradamus was. But I stopped myself. I couldn't risk my identity now, not while we were in battle. I needed to wait until after this siege. When we could finally reunite.

Knowing Francis was alive made me fight even harder. I had someone to live for and I wasn't going to let anyone take this happiness away from me. Not now, not ever. The fight felt never-ending as the sun began to set. The sky looked like it was on fire with the smoke that was created during the battle. We had gotten word that the other men got in safely and were making their way to the arsenal.

The number of Englishmen began to dwindle as time went on. One after another their bodies fell to the ground, lifeless. I stayed close to Francis because I never wanted to leave his side. Now that I knew he was going to live there was no way in hell I was going anywhere. Whether he thought I was a man or not.

I stood there for a moment, soaking in the last pieces of warmth from the sun as I looked around the battlefield. Bodies lied still on the snow and mud covered bricks. Pools of blood surrounded the pale bodies. I watched as a man kneeled over a dead body. He was crying uncontrollably and begging God to bring him back. He rocked back and forth with the younger soldier in his arms as he cried.

There weren't any more men to fight. We were the last ones standing, all French. We had just claimed Calais. Joyous shouts erupted from the remaining men, some were even cries. People were thanking God, or cursing him. There was no in-between. I had somehow managed to survive this war, and better yet, with Francis by my side. I looked over at him to find his lips curled into a smile as he looked up at the sky. His sculpted face looked absolutely magnificent as the last light from the sun hit his face. He turned and smiled at me. "Thank you, Anthonie. For giving me the chance to see my wife again." Tears swelled in his eyes, but he looked away before I could tell if my mind was just playing a trick on me. I smiled, but suddenly my smile disappeared. My whole body tensed and my eyes grew wider. It felt like someone was toying with my heart and crushing it between their fingers.

A man was charging toward Francis. He was covered with blood from head to toe and a sword was close to his side as he ran. Before I could even process what was going on my legs were already running toward Francis. It was as if it was a race between the man and I of who could get to Francis first and I was determined to make that me.

I quickly grabbed Francis and as strongly as I could I threw him behind me. Before I could react, the Englishman's sword swung down. It felt like the man punched me but I watched as the sword was thrust into my stomach. A groan escaped my lips, but I felt no pain. Not until I looked down and saw the sword jammed into my body and the blood that was forming around the wound. I gasped and my chest heaved as my knees slammed into the ground. When I tried to breathe blood began to come up my throat and slip from my lips.

I watched as Francis killed the Englishman as I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't control anything that was happening to my body. I could feel the pain becoming unbearable, but there was a numbing feeling that overpowered it. I just wanted all of these things to stop.

Francis rushed to my side and attempted to cover my wound with his bare hands. "Anthonie, I need you to look at me." He begged as he searched my eyes. I wanted to. I wanted to only see Francis' face, but my body wouldn't allow me to look anywhere else but the dark sky. "Look at me!" Francis yelled, but to me, it sounded like a cold whisper.

"Nostradamus was right," I cut myself off with a cough when the blood began to fill my mouth. I forced my body to look at Francis as if it was my last wish. Just to see his beautiful face. He was panicking and shaking his head at me. "He said one of the last men would kill you," I almost chuckled. "I got the wrong man."

Francis stared at me, his blue eyes searching for an answer from my eyes. But I was tired and I wanted to close them, just for a second. "Stay awake!" I could hear Francis shout. He shook my body and I slightly opened my eyes. I lifted my hand to Francis' cheek and attempted a smile. Before I could say anything else to Francis my hand fell.

It felt like someone was telling me that it was time to rest. Time to close my eyes and dreams of better times. I willingly obliged and closed my eyes and let my body be transported to that better time.

 **This is not the final chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I knew we weren't officially together, not until King Henry decided it would be favorable to the alliance. So I shouldn't be upset that Francis is seeing another woman, but I couldn't help this crushing feeling in my chest. It hadn't stopped since I got here. I was told at a very young age that Francis and I would wed, so throughout my life, I stayed loyal to him and not once looked at another man the way I look at Francis. Even though we hadn't seen each other in years.

I had no other duties for the day so I decided to take a stroll around the castle. The sound of my heels echoed throughout the empty halls. I stopped walking suddenly and peered out of one of the castle windows. All sorts of people were enjoying the nice weather and were walking in the courtyard. Noblemen, young women, and even the servants. My eyes were drawn to a younger couple holding hands and slowly making their way through the gardens. I sighed and looked away from the window, unable to watch any further. I envied what they had for each other.

Then I noticed Francis had turned into the hall and was making his way toward me. My body had tensed at the very sight of him. We had just argued moments ago about Olivia and how I felt about her. I told Francis I no longer wanted her in the castle, but he wasn't having it. He blew me off completely and told me that we weren't married so I had no say in whether she stayed or not. The argument only led to us to being enraged with each other so I left before I said anything I regretted.

"Mary," Francis called. I bit my lip, scared of the next words that would follow. I almost wanted to turn in the opposite direction and run away so I didn't have to hear what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you." He said as he stood in front of me, his eyes wandered my face. "I just-" He stopped himself. It looked as though he was struggling to form a complete sentence. Suddenly he pulled me in and placed his lips on mine. His strong lips were forceful against mine, but I felt my body become weak from his embrace. My heart was beating rapidly due to this sudden happiness filling my body. When he pulled away I could only stare at him. But then I started to smile uncontrollably, as did Francis. "I love you, Mary. I can't get you out of my head. I tried to force myself away from you but I just couldn't." He laughed nervously. "I love you, Mary."

"I thought you were mad at me because-" Francis cut me off by placing his forehead on mine. "I could never be mad at you."

"Francis." I almost cried with joy. "I love you, Francis."

There was a loud yell that woke me from my slumber. It almost sounded like a cry that I heard in battle, but the yell was followed by laughter. My eyes slowly opened without permission. Then my eyes began to wander around the new location I was in. I was in a small white tent that could only fit maybe two people inside. It also consisted only of a small table that held metal tools and the blankets I was lying on plus the one on top of me. Without warning a large amount of pain and soreness ran through my body. The memories of before I passed out flickered in my mind. I was stabbed in the stomach trying to save Francis.

My head pounded at the thought of Francis. I didn't even know if he was okay or alive. I know I saw him kill the man, but what if Nostradamus' vision wasn't about that man either.

I lifted the fur covered blankets away from my body. My eyes widened at the sight of my body. I was practically undressed. The only things that covered me were pants and bandages that covered my stomach and chest. I forced my body to sit up even though my body was screaming at me to lie back down. My hands started to shake when my mind finally put together my bare chest and the bandages. Someone knows. They know I'm a woman.

Voices approached the entrance of my tent and I froze. I pushed myself under the covers and pulled the blanket over my body, covering my chest.

"The man saved my life. I have to go in there and thank him." I heard someone say. It was Francis. He was standing in front of the entrance to the tent. "My lord. I understand, but there is something I need to discuss with you before you go in there." Another man spoke. He must be the one who knows.

"This can wait. I'll be right out." Before the other man could respond the tent's flap was pushed open. I rolled my body to the side so that I wouldn't have to look at Francis. The gash in my side screamed as my body laid my weight on it. It was screaming at me to turn on my back, but I ignored it and pretended to be asleep. Francis took a step inside and let the flap fall behind him. "Anthonie?" Francis said. I said nothing and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. "I guess you're asleep." Francis sighed. I heard him let out a small breath then the blankets were pulled slightly to the side. He must have sat down next to me on the blankets. "I can't believe you saved my life." He paused and almost chuckled. "Twice."

I was trying to focus my mind only on Francis' voice, but the pain was becoming unbearable and if I didn't move I felt like the wound would start to bleed again. I put my palm on the blankets below me and pushed my body upward. My sudden movement made Francis jerk back and gasp.

"Anthonie! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Francis said apologetically.

"I was selfish," I whispered. I slightly turned so that I could see Francis and he could see me. His face was covered in smalls cuts and bruises. "I saved you because I couldn't live without you."

Francis' eyes grew wider, then suddenly it was as if something clicked. He stood up quickly and his sympathetic expression turned into a glare. But it looked like he was fighting with his own emotions. He couldn't figure out whether he should be mad or affectionate.

"Mar-" He stopped, shaking his head. "Mary?!"

He leaned forward and ripped the blankets from my grasp as if he needed further clarification. He stared at my bandaged covered stomach then when his eyes trailed upward to my chest and he froze. He slowly sat down next to me and placed his hand on the side on my body. I flinched at his touch, a small amount of pain pinched my body. I looked down to find that the wound on my side was bleeding. When I looked back up I stared at Francis. "You shouldn't have done this." Francis shook his head, clearly getting angry. "Look at you!"

"Nostradamus came to me one night and told me of a vision he had. You died in the battle of Calais. A man was going to come behind you and stab you." I whispered as if it was painful to talk. "I just wanted to help you. I didn't want to lose you."

"So this is your idea of helping?" Francis scolded me. "Joining the army? Almost getting raped? Risking your life for me?" His voice was raising. "I-" Francis cut me off.

"You could have died! What would happen if you and I both died? Did you think of that?" Francis exclaimed. "Did you even think about our countries? What would happen if Scotland's queen just mysteriously disappeared?"

"I came here to save you and I succeeded! That's all that matters to me!" I shouted at Francis. Suddenly I gasped as Francis' grip on my wound tightened. His eyes widened and he gently fixed his grasp on me. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Francis confessed. He slowly reached his hand toward me and placed it on my cheek. It looked as though he was fighting back tears.

"I love you, Mary. So much." He brushed his thumb against my cold cheek. "You just have to understand how much it hurts me to see you like this. And how dumb it was for you to do something like this." Francis let out a heavy sigh. I slowly nodded. "I know."

"Good." Francis attempted to wipe his face. "Thank you for saving me." He paused, almost choking on his cries. "How can my simple thank you be enough? I'm here right now, sitting in this tent because of you."

Francis laughed a little and leaned in to kiss me. When he pulled away he shook his head. "Never do this again." I nodded shakily, then gritted my teeth. The pain from the wounds felt like waves hitting my body, each wave being worse.

"The bleeding has stopped," Francis said. He leaned over to the small table and picked up a pair of scissors and a roll of bandages. "I'm going to recover your wound."

I nodded and gently lifted my left arm so Francis could have easier access. He scooted in a little more toward me then began to cut the bandage, starting from the bottom. He was gentle and made sure to pull the bandage toward him as he cut so he wouldn't cut me. When he finished cutting it all the way through, he slowly began to peel the bandage off of me. The top of my body, including my chest, was completely exposed and bare. Without the blanket covering me, I could feel the cold winds of winter on my body. My body began to shiver but when I attempted to cover myself with my arms a pain shot through my body. I grunted and let my arms fall to my side. Francis threw the used bandages to the side and grabbed the blanket, gently draping it over me. "I'm almost done." He assured me. Then he grabbed the new bandages and began to wrap it around my chest.

"When I was in battle I told myself it was a bruise." I laughed silently.

Francis continued to focus on wrapping my wound. "When we are in battle we'll tell ourselves anything to keep going."

When he finished he grinned at me. "You're as good as new." I giggled slightly and pulled the blankets over my chest.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a voice. "Dauphin, you have a man here who would like to discuss some things with you." It was the same voice from before, the one trying to tell Francis I was a woman. Francis turned toward the entrance of the tent. "Tell him to talk to one of the generals. I'll be busy for the rest of the day."

"Yes, my lord." The man responded. I turned to Francis. "Was he the one who bound my wounds?" Francis nodded. "I trust him. He won't say a word." I grabbed Francis' hand and squeezed. "I want to go home."

Francis grinned slightly and wrapped me in his arms. "Soon, my love." He paused and kissed the top of my head. "When we get home we'll lie next to the fire. You'll be in my arms and I'll never let go of you." My heart ached for that right now, but instead, I leaned my head on Francis' chest and closed my eyes so that I could dream that we were there now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Francis had left the tent to consult with the generals about Calais. I was left alone with only my thoughts, but I wasn't even able to think. The amount of soreness and pain pulsing through my body made it hard to focus on anything. I just decided the best thing to do for me was to close my eyes and rest for a little while. When I woke, later on, I found Francis entering my tent.

He told me that he was talking to the other men about finishing securing Calais for France. Men would stay behind until Francis was able to send more men to keep it in France's hands.

"Are you ready to go home?" Francis asked me as he kneeled down next to me. I smiled and nodded, but stop. "How are we going to get out of here without anyone noticing me?"

Francis stood up and moved to the very back of the tent and moved the small table to the side. Then he lifted the back of the tent's material to reveal a carriage. "We're leaving now. We are going home."

Those words were the best thing I had heard in a long time.

Francis had managed to get a carriage behind the tent while I was resting, that way no one would be able to see. Francis helped me dress properly, minus the corset. I don't think I would be wearing one of those for a while. Francis helped me up and into the carriage as gently as possible, making sure not to touch any of my wounds. When we were both inside the carriage was off. We were finally heading home.

I sat close to Francis. I finally felt like we were both safe and that nothing could come between us now. When I first got to the camp I half expected to die in battle, I won't deny it. It was either that or someone would find out my identity and I would be arrested and killed. I knew I was weak and inexperienced and my chances of survival were quite small. But here I was. I was sitting in a carriage with Francis next to me and _he was alive._ The only reason I did this crazy suicidal mission was to make sure Francis came home alive.

I rested my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly in mine. Francis slightly looked down at me and grinned. "I hope you know that now I'm never letting you out of my sight." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I laughed and looked up at Francis. "I'll never let you out of mine either."

I focused my attention on the moving landscapes outside. I could see small specks of snow begin to fall from the sky, then as time passed it became heavier. I was hoping that the snow would start to melt soon, but I suppose that wish won't come true anytime soon. I was tired of seeing snow and the death it brought with it. All sorts of death; the trees, plants, the people… My mind suddenly flickered to the images of men lying dead on the snow. Their blood dyed the white sparkling snow into a dark red color. I lifted my arms and wiped my eyes, attempting to push the images out of my mind for now. "Are you tired?" Francis asked me worriedly. I lazily nodded my head. Francis couldn't help but smile. He pushed his body up a little and made room for me on his lap. I lightly laid my head down on his lap and closed my eyes. Without warning I felt Francis' hand on my head, brushing the stray hairs away from my face.

"You know we have to keep this a secret, right?" Francis piped up.

"You mean I'm not going to get knighted for saving the prince?" I said playfully. Francis chuckled and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. With his other hand, he lightly drew circles on my shoulder. "I can tell you every day how you're my hero if that helps." He responded. I pulled the blanket closer to my body, even though my body warmed up from what he said. "But what about the title?"

Francis leaned in, his lips were almost touching my ear. "Is wife a good enough title?"

My heart started to beat quicker from his sudden words. Just the thought of being Francis' wife made me feel overjoyed. Although, both Francis and I knew that it wasn't up to us to decide when and if we get married. But just thinking that someday it may happen made me happy enough. I closed my eyes and imagined what married life would be like with Francis. We'd wake up every morning lying close to each other, our hands entangled with each other's bodies. Maybe we would even have children. When I tried to imagine what our child would look like I could only think of the cute blonde hair and blue eyes they could have.

With that, my body drifted off to sleep, but I felt like not soon after I was awakened by Francis. "Mary. Wake up."

My eyes slowly opened. They tried their best to adjust quickly as if there was something wrong and I needed to be awake immediately. My body was starting to get used to that sort of awakening. But Francis was not in trouble, quite the contrary. He was out of the carriage and smiling like a child. "We're home."

Francis helped me out of the carriage and to stand properly. I stared at the stone castle before me, the one I had started to call home. I use to dread coming here, but now I wanted nothing more to go inside and wander the halls even if my body was telling me no. Francis held my hand tightly as we stood there, staring at the entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked me. "What do I tell people when they see my wounds or ask me what's wrong?" I asked Francis, almost panicking.

"Tell them your carriage was attacked by bandits. You were severely wounded. You went to your relatives and they helped you heal. But I was told of this attack and came to pick you up and take you back to the castle." Francis explained. I stared at him a moment, stunned that he came up with something so quickly. But it just didn't seem too believable, although I didn't have anything better at the moment. "You were supposed to ride in with the other soldiers, Francis. Aren't people going to suspect you of something?"

Francis sighed and almost rolled his eyes. "I take a bath and people suspect me of something." Francis turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry, Mary. I'll tell them that when I heard of your attack I was more worried about you than riding in the front gates with the soldiers." Francis kept his arm wrapped around me and gently squeezed. "Everything will be alright."

The doors were opened and we slowly stepped inside. I guess now I can find out how well my lying is.

 **The only reason I made Francis and Mary unmarried was so that I could continue the main story here. It does seem a little weird that Mary would risk her life for Francis when they aren't even together, but hey they love each other. That's all that matters lol. If you think I should continue the main story here or start a completely new story let me know! I'd love to hear what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Francis held my arm tightly as we walked through the entrance. He had his hand placed on my lower back too in order to help me walk. When we walked inside we were quickly surrounded by family and friends who bombarded us with questions. Greer, Lola, Kenna, and Aylee circled me and blocked me from the conversation Francis was having with Catherine. I almost wanted to butt in just so that I could hear what that woman had to say to him. When Greer and my other ladies attempted to hug me I put my hands up quickly, blocking them from touching me. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not feeling too well." I assured them. Without warning, Kenna grabbed my hand and pulled me into her, slamming her body into mine. "Oh, Mary. You aren't pregnant are you?" Kenna said jokily, but my stomach was screaming at the fact that Kenna was pushing her body directly into me. I gasped and quickly pushed her away from me and gently placed my hand on my stomach, trying to hold back the pain.

"Mary?!" Lola gasped and took a step toward me. Kenna covered her mouth in horror. "I'm so sorry!" She frantically apologized. I raised my hand in an attempt to stop her. "Don't worry. It is quite alright."

Francis noticed the ruckus and turned his attention toward us. That meant Catherine now had her attention on me as well. "If she was attacked like you said she was then take her to Nostradamus. He'll look at her wounds." Catherine turned without saying another word and walked away, leaving my ladies with questions. "What does she mean wounds?" Aylee asked, gently grabbed my hand. "Bandits?!" Kenna shouted. I gently smiled at them. "I'll explain later."

I grabbed onto Francis' hand and let him lead the way toward Nostradamus. As we walked I could tell Francis was thinking about something because he was quiet and he only looked forward. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't think my mother believes me," Francis replied.

I figured this would happen, but my muscles tightened. I was terrified of what was to happen if people were to find out what really happened. And now Catherine knows. As much as I don't like Catherine, she is a smart woman. If she didn't know already she'd eventually put the pieces together and realize what happened. I don't know how but she will.

When we made it to Nostradamus' study Francis knocked and waited for the door to open. When it did, Nostradamus stood in the doorway. He looked at Francis, then at me. "Francis was supposed to die." Nostradamus noticed me holding my stomach and Francis helping me stand. "Tell me you did not go to war, Mary." His voice sent a chill down my spine. But he didn't look surprised even if I answered yes.

"It doesn't matter now." Francis almost pushed Nostradamus aside as he gently helped me inside. "Catherine said that Mary should get her wounds checked by you." Nostradamus motioned for me to sit on the bed, I slowly nodded and sat down. I looked up at Nostradamus who seemed to be still putting everything together. "My vision changed, but you were gone before I could tell you," Nostradamus told me. He began rummaging through his shelves and tables. He didn't look back when he said, "May I see the wounds?"

I looked at Francis as if to ask him for permission. Francis answered by nodding his head. He came over to me and helped me slightly undress, leaving on the underdress. Then Nostradamus came over and examined my wounds. He first looked at the one on my side. He never said a word, he kept to himself as he gently touched around the wound. Every now and then I would wince, but his fingers were gentle whenever he'd touch my skin. When he was done checking that one he lowered himself and looked at my stomach wound. He let out a quiet sigh when he turned my body and saw that there was an exit wound on my back. "This was the wound that Francis was supposed to die from," Nostradamus said. I saw Francis flinch, and I could tell he felt terrible. Then Nostradamus looked up at me, meeting his eyes with mine. "This is the most idiotic thing I have ever seen someone do." Nostradamus was furious. "I told you that vision so you could prepare yourself. Not so you could throw yourself into a war, Mary!"

I stared at Nostradamus, was usually a gentleman, one who would stay quiet even when he himself was getting yelled at. "I did what I had to do." I smiled weakly. "Francis is alive and so am I. We even succeeded with the siege of Calais."

Nostradamus nodded, pretending like he knew what I meant but I knew that no one would understand why I would sacrifice myself for a man I didn't know even know if I could have. I looked over at Francis who was leaning against the stone wall, watching Nostradamus' every movement. He was the man I loved and I would do everything in my power to save him from the bad things in this world.

Suddenly I felt a sharp sting and when I looked down I found Nostradamus putting some kind of liquid on my wounds. "What is that?" I asked him.

"This will help with the healing and prevent it from getting infected." He paused. "I'm surprised it isn't infected already. This is a very large wound, which means it is much easier to get infected."

Being on a dirty battlefield did not help, but I did wonder how it wasn't already infected. Although it's not something I'm going to question. Nostradamus finished putting the liquid on and stood up. He grabbed a vial and put it in my palm. "Put this is your drink for the pain." He closed my fingers on the vial and tightly held my hand for a moment, but quickly let go. "You may go."

I thanked Nostradamus, as did Francis, and we left the room. I know I probably had a lot of things to go over in court, but right now I just wanted to lay down. I looked at Francis as we walked. "When are we going to lay together by that fire?" I asked, almost giggling. Francis smiled. "I think that would be a lovely thing to do right now."

I felt like a young girl in love. And that's all it was. Two young people, madly in love. But it wasn't just that. I was the Queen of Scotland and he was the Prince of France, next in line for the throne. In my heart, I wished that Francis and I were simple servants or anything other than a queen and a prince. Maybe then we could be together without the decision from anyone else.

When we made it to my chambers Francis opened the door, only to find a distasteful surprise inside. Catherine was sitting on one of the wooden chairs inside. She sat close to the fireplace, that had a small fire inside of it. You could see the fire reflect in her hazel eyes. It almost made her look like the demon she was.

"Ah, so you saw Nostradamus for your wounds. That's good." She didn't bother to look at Francis or me, she just continued to watch the fire burn away the small logs. "Do tell me, Mary. What relatives do you have in France?" She finally turned toward me and her lips curled into a wicked smile. I could only stare at her, speechless.

"Yes, that's what I thought." She stood from the wooden chair and took a step toward us. "So, Francis comes home from the war but doesn't bother to ride in with the other soldiers?" She lifted a finger. "Oh! That's right. Because Mary's carriage was attacked by _bandits_ and her _relatives_ managed to let Francis know while he was at the camp."

Francis' grip on my hand was tightening and I could feel his pulse begin to quicken.

Catherine began pacing back and forth as she continued. "I do have a few questions of course. As every story will have its problems. My first question is what carriage? No carriage left the castle when Mary left to visit her relatives. All royal carriages are accounted for." I tried to speak up, but Catherine whipped toward me. "I am not done." She hissed. "Why would the _bandits_ not kill you, instead of letting you live? And if you have no relatives in France, who helped you?"

She stopped and smiled waiting for a reply, but she didn't get one. "Ooh, child. I'm not dumb. Nostradamus told me of his vision, but he also told me of his newer vision as well."

That's when my heart started to pound against my chest and my breathing began to heavy. "Mary would be severely injured in a battle, saving Francis' life."

The room got quiet. The only sound was the popping of the logs in the fireplace.

"Mother-" Francis began, but Catherine cut him off. "Mary, you are a stupid girl. An ignorant girl!" Her rage quickly ended when she took in a deep breath. She looked me in the eyes. "Even though you are an ignorant girl. I want to thank you for saving my son's life."

Francis and I both weren't expecting that. I had never really heard Catherine thank a person, at least not full heartedly. Without another word Catherine left the room, leaving Francis and me in shock. Even though she thanked me I knew this wasn't going to be the last I heard about this. She will hang this over my head someday when I least expect it.

"I wasn't expecting that." Francis let out a sigh of relief. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the fire.

We laid in each other's arms for the rest of the night, or at least until I fell asleep. Feeling Francis' warm body against mine made me feel safe and it always helped me fall asleep quicker. I hoped that we could spend several more nights like this in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Weeks had passed and those dreams of Francis and I being close forever were starting to become what they truly were, dreams. Somewhere in my heart, I wanted to believe that it could still happen. Francis still loved me dearly and would show me every day with his kisses and tight embraces, but after weeks and weeks of only kisses and tight embraces, we both started to desire more than just that.

During this time, my country was in need of men to defend itself against the English. I tried to talk to both Catherine and Henry about sending only 6 companies of men, but neither of them would listen. Francis assured me he would help but I didn't see how he could, not when a person like Henry was king. I was Queen of Scotland and yet no one would listen to me. They all treated me like I was still a child. It irritated me to no end.

I decided to take a walk outside to help clear my head with the fresh air. The snow had all melted away, but there was still a cold chill in the air. I was hoping that soon warm weather would be upon us. That way I could enjoy these walks instead of losing feeling in my fingers due to the cold.

I spotted Aylee and Greer walking together next to the small lake. They were talking and giggling away. When they saw me they both smiled and waved me over. I made my way over to them and greeted them. "Oh Mary, you must hear about this man that Greer has fallen for!" Aylee said.

I raised my brow at Greer and smiled, waiting for her to describe this man. "It's Tomas, the son of the King of Portugal. He's here negotiating a trade deal. He's taking his time on it. I think because he wants to spend more time with me."

My first thought was that Greer is not titled. Usually, men of power want a woman with a title, but royals want a woman for an alliance. I pushed back that thought and smiled. "That's wonderful, Greer. I'd love to meet him."

"I'll introduce you to him," Greer said cheerfully. Both Aylee and Greer bowed and continued their walk around the water. I almost wanted to join them, but instead, I walked inside. When I made it back inside I started to search for Francis, occasionally asking a guard or servant if they've seen him. Then I finally spotted him talking to his father. It looked like a heated argument, one Francis was not winning. When he finished he spotted me and walked over to me. "He refuses to send any men," Francis said bluntly. I could tell Francis was furious and attempting to talk to him to calm him down would not work. He turned toward me, his eyes softening. "I won't give up, Mary."

I grabbed his hand and lifted it up to my lips, kissing his knuckles. "Thank you, Francis."

Francis left me to continue talking to his father. I stood there alone, thoughts swarming my mind. Henry wasn't going to give me the men, even though me being here was an alliance. What alliance if they refused to help me? This felt more like captivity than anything else.

Later that day, I had found Greer and a man walking down one of the halls. "There she is." I heard Greer say to the man. When they were in front of me Greer bowed her head at me. "Your majesty, may I present Tomas of Portugal?" She paused and gestured toward me. "Mary, Queen of Scotland." I bowed to Tomas as he did the same for me. "It's lovely to meet you, Mary Queen of Scots," Tomas said politely. "It's lovely to meet you too, Tomas. I hear you're here for a trade deal?"

"Yes, I am here for timber. We are exploring the new world." Tomas said with as much excitement as he could. He looked like a very enthusiastic and kind man. A very interesting one as well. Suddenly something caught his eye and when he turned back toward us he bowed. "I'll take my leave here." Tomas smiled gently at Greer. "Lady Greer," Then he turned to me. It looked as though his expression had changed to a wild one, but it was still the same kind and gentle expression he gave Greer. "Your majesty." Without another word he left Greer and I. Greer watched him as he walked away but when he was no longer in hearing distance she squealed. "Isn't he just perfect?" She grabbed my hands and almost jumped with excitement. I laughed, watching Greer. "He's the bastard son of the king in Portugal. But since he's getting legitimized he'll be the next ruler of Portugal. If I married him I wouldn't have to worry for the rest of my life." She let out a heavy sigh, but I stared at her. She was only a handmaid and Tomas was a prince. The chances of Tomas actually marrying Greer were low, but I kept quiet not wanting to ruin Greer's childish excitement.

I knew that if I wanted to help Scotland I would have to do it myself. No one in French court was going to help me. That's why I had to ask someone out of court.

I had sent a servant to tell Tomas to meet me by the lake so we could discuss a trade of our own. When I made it to the lake I realized I had made it there first. For some reason, I felt like what I was doing wrong. I felt like by doing this I was betraying Francis in a way. But I needed to do what I could for my country. People were counting on me to protect them and a be a proper ruler. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and my body whipped around, thinking I should be ready to defend myself. But it was only Tomas.

"Thank you for meeting me, Tomas," I said as politely as I could to cover up being startled by him. Tomas smiled kindly. "Of course. What is it you need? You mentioned a trade."

"Yes, I have timber. A lot of it. And Scotland is willing to give more than King Henry is offering. But in return, I'd like men. 6 companies."

Tomas stared at me for a moment, but his smile never broke. "You have the alliance. Surely King Henry will help you."

"King Henry is unable to help me at this time." I paused, almost waiting for Tomas' smile to fade, but he continued to smile. It almost started to irritate me. "The trade is almost complete with King Henry," Tomas paused. "But if you meet me at the entrance of the castle in an hour we'll discuss further about this _trade_."

I nodded and walked away from Tomas. He seemed like a good person, but I just couldn't shake this weird feeling that came off of him whenever I was near him. It was stupid feeling anyway so I pushed it out of my mind. When I met Tomas again, later that day, he had prepared two horses for us. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Get on and you will find out." He answered. I stared at him blankly for a moment, then got on the horse. I was suspicious of his actions, but we had guards following us as well. So I wasn't too nervous.

When we finally made it to his mystery destination I found out it was just a cliffside not too far from the castle. It was absolutely beautiful. You could even hear the water crashing into the rocks below us. Tomas helped me off my horse and gently grabbed my hand and led me closer to the cliff. When he attempted to get further I stayed where I was. Tomas was still a stranger to me, so I wasn't willing to stand next to something life threatening with him.

"Why are we here?" I asked, peering out at the horizon of the water.

"I saw this when I first got here to France. I thought I'd share one of the beauties it has." He turned to me. "But it isn't as beautiful as you."

I stared at him for a moment but quickly looked away. "So have you thought of my offer-"

"Let's not talk about that now. Let's talk about you." Tomas cut me off. "Me?"

"I came to France for timber, yes. But I am here for a wife."

I knew what he meant but I didn't want to acknowledge it. "There are plenty of suitable wives here in France," I said as kindly as I could. Tomas laughed and grabbed my forearm. "I think I've already found the perfect woman for me." My gaze turned to Tomas when he tightened his grip on me. "Wha-what?"

"Mary, will you be my wife?" I could only stare at him, speechless. My mind was going in all different directions as I attempted to process what he just said. Why would he ask me? I thought he was interested in Greer. "What about Greer?"

I asked quietly. "You and I both know people like us don't belong with people like her."

I felt my heart sink. I knew what he meant but for him to say such a thing, and about Greer.

"Tomas, thank you, but-"

"You'll have your 6 companies of men. If you accept." Tomas quickly said as he cut me off. I couldn't believe he was asking me this. I loved Francis and I wasn't about to wed another man, but at the same time, he was offering to save my country.

We left without me giving him a reply. Which made me feel safe for the moment, but I knew if I accepted I would be helping Scotland, but I don't think I could ever love a man like Tomas. He seemed to be hiding something by covering it with his fake gentle nature.

I sat at a table that had been set up next to the dance floor. It was decorated with candles and glass me where Greer, Lola, Aylee, and Kenna. I couldn't help but watch as my ladies laughed and enjoyed the evening. The music coming from the musicians filled the room and gave everyone joyous energy. I had spotted Francis standing on the other side of the room. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or watching the many dancers twirling in the middle of the room. Looking at him made my chest hurt. I couldn't leave him, not after everything we've gone through. Suddenly my view was blocked by Tomas. He looked down at me, his fake smile covering his face. "Would you like to dance?" Without waiting to hear my answer he grabbed my arm and lifted me out of my seat. He led me to the dance floor and put one hand on my waist and the other held my hand tightly in his. His grip was very harsh and it sent a chill down my body. "I have arranged for 6 ships to leave for Scotland. They are to leave tomorrow."

I stared at him, then quickly looked away trying not to meet his gaze. "I haven't agreed to be your wife."

"You don't need to. I already know the answer." Tomas said.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean you already know the answer?" I asked, enraged. I attempted to get out of his grip, but he only tightened it. "Let go," I demanded. Tomas did nothing, he continued to dance with me. His eyes narrowed toward me and his kind smile disappeared. "Your alliance will not last long here. I know King Henry will not agree to let you marry Francis. Not until you are able to lay claim to England's throne."

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. I knew it was all an act. From the minute I saw his disgusting smile I knew he was fake. "I said _let go_ , Tomas," I said again, this time I commanded him. But he still didn't let go. I stopped dancing along with him and tried to pull my hand away from his. Tomas looked down at me. His dark eyes were glaring into mine. When you could see his true colors they were terrifying. I was frozen stiff. "You have to marry me. You no longer have a choice." Tomas whispered darkly.

Suddenly Francis and Bash approached us. "Is there a problem?" Francis asked. Tomas quickly let go of me and took a step back. His fake smile once again appeared. "There is no problem here. Just discussing matters with my fiance."

I watched as Francis' kind and happy expression fell and a confused expression took over. He turned to me as if asking for an explanation. "Now, if you'll excuse us. My fiance and I need to discuss business matters." Tomas grabbed my hand again and tried to lead me out of the room, but I whipped toward him and attempted to refuse, but he tightened his grip on my hand. I gasped and immediately pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere with you." I fought back. Tomas' eyes widened and the grip he had on me was tightening every second. I yelped as the pain began to surround my hand.

"Let go of her." Bash almost yelled. His hand was tightly grasping his sword. Tomas quickly let go once attention started to draw toward us. He scoffed and walked away from us, his stomping feet was almost louder than the music.

Francis finally directed his attention toward me. "Mary, what was that all about?" Francis asked, his voice was low and full of confusion. I slowly turned toward Francis, terrified to see his saddened expression. "King Henry wasn't going to give me the men I needed to protect Scotland, so I asked Prince Tomas in exchange for timber he would give me the men I needed." I attempted to gather my thoughts, which was much harder than I thought it would be. "He asked me to marry him and if I accepted he would send those men."

Bash's eyes widened and he turned toward Francis, waiting for him to say something but Francis was quiet as he searched the ground with his eyes. "Are you going to marry him?" He asked silently.

"Francis, I don't want to. But my country is in need." I replied. Bash took a step forward suddenly. "But Francis has already sent out the troops!" Bash looked back and forth between Francis and me as if the problem at hand was already fixed, but Francis refused to look at me. "Is your love that easily interchangeable?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **So I feel like the transition from battle to "regular day to day life" is very poor and I apologize for that. I just wanted to get the ball rolling. But now I'm going to try my best to add a lot Frary moments and just keep the story moving.**

 **This chapter has somewhat mature content!**

I was taken aback by Francis' words. "Of course it isn't, Francis!" I took a step toward him, but he took a step back. He was looking at me now, his eyes searching mine. I couldn't tell whether I was upset or sad by what he said to me. For him to even think something like that made my heart tighten and a chilling feeling went into my stomach. "I only love you, Francis. I never wanted to accept his proposal." I tried.

Francis shook his head slightly. I didn't know what that meant, but before I could figure it out Francis turned and started walking away. I turned to Bash quickly. "Francis was able to get the men?" I asked him. Bash nodded. "And more."

Without another thought, I ran toward the direction Francis had left us. I turned a corner and found him walking slowly down one of the halls. Both of his hands were tightly clenched into fists and his head was low. I could tell he was angry and I could understand why. I was considering marrying a man, a disturbing one, just for men he could supply for Scotland. I could only imagine the pain I caused for Francis and the pain he must be feeling right now.

"Francis," I said loudly so that he could hear me. It wasn't a problem though because it echoed through the empty hall. Francis stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn. He continued to keep his fists close to his side. I took a few steps toward him until I was only a few away from him. I was scared to be any closer. I didn't want to anger him further. I knew he would never hurt me, but I didn't want to push him.

"I'm sorry that I even considered it." I paused and looked out one of the glass covered windows. They were quite large, that way these halls could be filled with light during the day. Right now, the sun was going down. It created an orange, almost fire like light in the hall. "I thought I was alone, Francis. I thought I was the only one who could save my country in its time of need." Tears began to fill my eyes without permission, but I didn't try to wipe them away. I let them roll down my face, one by one. "But I was wrong. I have you."

Francis slowly turned his body toward me. "I heard that I was going to die in battle when you and I returned to the castle. But you chose to risk yourself, your country, everything you had. Just so that you could save me." Francis was taking small steps toward me as he spoke. "I'll do anything in my power to help you. It's my turn to save you and to help you." When he was only a step away from me he looked me in the eyes. I attempted to look away, but he put his hand on my cheek and forced me to look at him. "But it hurts me, Mary. That you were willing to throw away the love we have for each other for another man with an army."

Francis and I both knew that we needed to put our country's first before each other. He said that to me the first time we met. I didn't think he was even capable of loving me, but now he was telling me that our love is worth more than our countries. I didn't know if he really meant it, but in this moment I couldn't agree more. "I'm sorry, Francis. I'm so sorry." I tried to ignore my cries, but soon they became stronger and I couldn't hold them back anymore. Francis quickly grabbed onto me and held me tightly in his arms. "I'm here for you, Mary. I will never give up on you, or your country." Francis said quietly.

I clenched my fingers into a fist and put my hand on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat as I'm sure he could feel mine against his chest. They were both thudding madly, but as we stood there together they began to calm.

We pulled away from each other, but Francis grabbed onto my hand and tightly held it in his. "I won't let Tomas take you."

"I would never leave you anyway, Francis," I said. Francis smiled quickly, but it disappeared. "Tomas is not a kind man, as I'm sure you already know. There are rumors that he killed his first wife." He paused. "If you can, stay away from him." I nodded slowly, taking in this new information and Francis' request. I could tell from the beginning Tomas was a strange man, but he killed his wife? I didn't think he was capable of murder, but I suppose anyone nowadays could be secretly.

Francis pulled my hand and began to walk down the hall. I followed, my hand tightly in his as he guided me through the halls. It felt like we were children again, wandering the halls alone, hiding from everyone else. When we stopped we found ourselves in front of Francis' chambers. He slowly opened the door and gently pulled me inside, closing the door behind him. I've only been in this room a few times, but this is the first place we kissed each other. I yearned to feel his lips against mine again.

Francis wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer toward him. I looked up slowly to find his eyes peering down at me. My head was buzzing with thoughts only moments ago, but now it was buzzing with anticipation. I could feel his warm breath against my cheeks. I grinned slightly and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. My eyes slowly closed as my body enjoyed every moment, every feeling of Francis' gentle lips.

When we pulled away, it felt like we were both already out of breath, but Francis was already taking the next step. He leaned in and pressed his lips against my neck as he reached up and began sliding my black, silk dress off of my shoulders. When the dress was completely off Francis reached toward my back and began to pull the lace that was tying my corset together. He was still kissing my neck and was starting to move downward, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He let the ribbon fall to the ground as he gently pulled the corset off of my body.

Francis was slow and careful to take the rest of my clothing off. When he was finished he gently picked me up and placed me on his bed. He let his fingers trace the sides of my body, but when his fingers reached my stomach he paused. I knew why he stopped. He was probably looking at the scar on my stomach from the stab wound. I slowly propped myself up so I could look at Francis. "I know it's not attractive." I laughed nervously. "We don't have to do this if you don't want."

Francis quickly looked up at me and glared. He gently pushed me back onto my back and kissed my stomach. "Nothing on your body is unattractive."

He continued to explore my body with his fingers and his kisses, stopping occasionally to lean up and kiss my lips. My body was warming up just by his touch. I wanted nothing more than to be one with Francis at this moment, but it seemed like Francis was taking his sweet time. Then he pulled himself away from my body and began to undress, revealing his ravishing and seductive body. I grinned and wiggled my finger toward me, beckoning him to come closer. He smiled and leaned in. I put my hands on his chest and let them travel around his abs. While I did that, Francis began taking off his pants.

Francis and I were completely exposed with each other, no longer able to hide anything away behind clothing. It felt thrilling and was completely sensational. I never wanted this to end. Francis gently lifted my legs up a little and looked over at me. "Are you sure?" He asked me.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Absolutely."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke the next morning with a cold chill overwhelming my body. I reached my arm forward, attempting to grab onto Francis. But when I opened my eyes I found Francis sitting on the side of the bed putting on his shirt. I sleepily lifted my hand out and pulled at the thin shirt that now covered him. He turned when he felt me tug at his shirt. His face was almost gleaming with happiness. "Good morning," Francis said as he leaned toward me and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning." I beamed. Last night was spectacular and just thinking about it made my stomach flutter. I couldn't help but smile. "Where are you heading off to?" I asked.

Francis finished putting on the rest of his clothing and stood up. "Court beckons." He faced me and smiled warmly. I wouldn't mind waking up for the rest of my days to his beautiful face. Seeing him smile made me the happiest person. "I wish I could continue laying with you."

I lifted my body upward and leaned toward Francis. I held the covers above my chest and placed a kiss on his lips. "Maybe next time."

Francis grinned. "I look forward to that."

Francis had exited the room and left me alone in his chambers. I lifted the blankets a little higher to my nose and breathed in. I could still smell Francis on the blankets. I held them close to my chest and let my body fall back onto the bed. I was almost tempted to close my eyes and fall back to sleep, but I knew if I did I wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Besides, I myself needed to go to court as well.

I forced my body up and threw off the warm covers, exposing my body to the chilly air. I quickly dressed so I wouldn't have to feel the cold covering my body any longer. When I was completely dressed I was about to sneak out of Francis' chambers and go to my own, but there was a knock on the door. I stared at the large wooden door for a moment, unsure of what to do. It would ruin me if someone saw me leaving Francis' chambers. Everyone would begin to question my virtue. That definitely wouldn't be good for me, not if I wanted to be with Francis. Although he was the one who took it.

"Mary?" I heard outside the door. It was Aylee. "Mary, are you there?"

I opened the door to reveal Aylee standing in the doorway. She had a worried expression on her face. "Tomas requests your presence in his chambers."

My eyes widened. Aylee took a step toward me and grabbed my hand, tightly squeezing it in hers. "Mary, you shouldn't go. This man, he doesn't seem right-minded."

I nodded slightly. If only she knew. "He isn't." I agreed. "But I'll see what it is he wants."

"Are you sure?" Aylee pressed. "I'll accompany you. Just to be safe."

I smiled at Aylee, appreciating her concern. Aylee was always a kindhearted girl. She always made sure people were happy and she tried her best to take care of everyone she knew, despite their level.

First, we went to my chambers so I could change into new clothes. If I walked around with the clothing I had worn yesterday I would only be helping the gossip that went around the castle. After, we headed toward Tomas' chambers. I was dreading what he was going to say or what he could do. When we reached his chamber's the door was already opened. Tomas was sitting inside, his eyes staring directly at me. They almost felt like daggers stabbing me, but I've taken a real sword so I wasn't going to let his pathetic stare intimidate me. "Come in, Queen Mary," Tomas said coldly. I looked at Aylee and gave her a skeptical look, then back at Tomas. Aylee and I both walked inside but stayed close to the door.

But without warning, the door was closed by another man in the room. He didn't even look at me when he walked toward Tomas. "Mary," Tomas said, driving my attention back toward him. I could tell he wasn't happy. He no longer kept that fake smile on his face. Now, there was only a glare. "I didn't see you at all last night." Tomas stood from his chair but stayed where he was. "At first, I thought you were just tired and wanted to rest. But then I learned something much different." Tomas let out a chuckle. "You were in the Dauphin's chambers last night. What were you doing there?"

I stared at Tomas for a moment in disbelief. I didn't think anyone knew of that, but by looking at the other man's face I could tell he was spying on me. "Why are you having me followed, Tomas?"

Tomas raised his eyebrow, acting as if he was truly confused. "Why? Because you are my fiancé and I want to know where you are sneaking off to."

"I am _not_ your fiancé."

Tomas took a step toward me as he tried to hide the anger in his expression. "You came to _me_. I didn't have to help you, but I was kind enough to accept your plea for help. Just for one simple thing."

"Simple thing?" I scoffed. "Marrying you would not be a simple thing to do."

Tomas' eyes widened and I could see the man next to him wince. Tomas quickly took a step toward me and grabbed my hand and squeezed. I refused to give me the pleasure of showing him my pain. I looked at him and glared. "So you're going to wait for the chance you may never have to marry Francis?" His grip tightened.

"I will do what is right for my country. And it is not marrying you." Tomas' eyes widened, then narrowed. He threw my hand away from him and took a step back. "You think you're a strong queen, don't you?" He almost laughed but he stopped and looked at the man next to him. "This is Miguel. He is referred to as a whipping boy." Suddenly Tomas slammed his fist into the man's cheek.

I stood there frozen as I watched Miguel fall to the floor, but he was brought back to his feet by Tomas. "Every time you act out against me I will hit Miguel."

I stared at Tomas with disbelief. "I am not yours, Tomas! I no longer need your assistance for Scotland!"

Tomas scrunched his eyebrows together, then threw his fist into Miguel's face again. My eyes widened. When Tomas pulled away from Miguel he wiped his knuckles. "The men Francis has sent for Scotland only just left. It'll be quite easy to ambush these men."

Wha-what? How could he threaten me like this? I was only trying to help my country and when they finally got the help they needed it was getting threatened. "And you'll stop this only if I marry you?"

Tomas smiled and nodded. He didn't say another word as he waited for my reply. One I did not have or want to give. "Will you give me time to decide?"

Tomas laughed then wrapped his arm around Miguel, who was still trying to recuperate from what just happened. "I'll give you until tonight. Then, I need an answer." He smiled. "Not that you have much a choice."

Aylee and I quickly left the room after that. After a couple minutes of walking and getting as far away from him as we could we paused. My body felt like it wanted to shut down on me right then and there. I leaned against one of the stone walls and took in a deep breath. "Mary," Aylee said silently. I looked over to her to find her crying. "I'm sorry he's doing this. I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you."

When my heart started to calm I grabbed onto Aylee's hand and smiled. I never wanted to show my ladies the true side of court. The side that involved death, backstabbing, and blackmail. "It'll be okay, Aylee. Francis and I will figure this out."

Aylee slowly nodded. "Don't let him push you around, Mary." She said as tough as she could. I almost wanted to laugh at Aylee's sudden braveness. "I won't," I promised her.

I had to find Francis and figure this out. People wouldn't believe me if I told them of what Tomas said. When I found Francis he was in court talking with the nobles. I didn't want to bother him, so I patiently waited for him to finish. But when he saw me he quickly excused himself and walked toward me. "Mary!" He said excitedly. I attempted to smile back but I just wasn't able to. I was still frightened by Tomas' threat. Francis noticed this and pulled me aside. "Mary, what is it?"

"Tomas. He threatened to ambush your men if I do not wed him. I have to give him an answer by tonight."

Francis' eyes lit up. "Why does he want you to marry him so much?"

I shrugged, but a terror went through my body at the thought of marrying Tomas. What if Francis couldn't do anything? I would be stuck with a cruel man for a husband.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when Francis placed his hand on my cheek. "I will fix this, Mary." Francis paused as he looked around for any people who could be listening. "Can you tell him to meet you tonight in the forest?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"Finish this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bash and Francis had come up with some sort of plan to scare Tomas or to threaten him. I, unfortunately, was the bait to this plan. I tried my best to dress warmly since the cold still hadn't gone away. It definitely felt colder in the forest than it did anywhere else, maybe because of the dark feeling the forest already gave off. My many layers of clothing felt like nothing as the cold crept up my body, causing my body to shiver.

Standing here with only my small lantern, that only produced a limited amount of light, gave me time to think about how ridiculous this plan was. We brought Tomas to this location so that no one could see us talk, but if talking doesn't work Bash and Francis are going to threaten Tomas. If that doesn't work? I'm sure violence will be used. Francis and Bash were waiting behind trees to see if I could work this out with Tomas without them before they came in with their swords. I would much like to settle this without violence but I don't see how Tomas would listen to me. He didn't before, why would he now?

The moon's dim light reflected into the heavy fog that planted the ground. The lantern's small light created an almost eerie look in the fog. This whole location scared me. I held the lantern close to my body as if it were to protect me from the evils within the forest. Suddenly, one of those evils actually did appear. Tomas. Out of the fog came Miguel and Tomas, they each were holding a lantern close to their person.

"Quite a place to meet," Tomas said with his fake smile. I almost wanted to slap it off of him, but I controlled myself. "You wanted an answer by tonight, so here I am."

Tomas nodded. "So you are." He took a step forward, his lantern swung side to side from his sudden movement. "And what will it be?"

I smiled, just as Tomas. "No."

His smile quickly disappeared and I could tell Miguel was scared for Tomas' next move. "No, is not an option. Remember?" Tomas said. He took a step toward Miguel and grabbed his collar. "Do you know that Miguel has a family?"

Tomas' lantern fell to the icy ground. Then suddenly Tomas grabbed the sword that hung in his belt. He placed it onto Miguel's neck. Pure terror covered Miguel's face.

I took a step forward and raised my hands. "Tomas. Everyone knows. They know that you threatened me. They know that you planned on ambushing the French men going to Scotland."

This wasn't true. Only Bash and Francis knew, but they would soon know after this.

Tomas' eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Miguel, his sword getting deeper into Miguel's skin. "You think anyone would believe a weak queen like you? You are their prison and you didn't even know." Tomas laughed loudly. "You rot in that castle all day while your country is in need. France is not your ally. They are your enemy."

"France sent men to my country without threatening me." I shot back.

I heard slight cry escape Miguel's lips. My eyes widened when I saw blood trickle down his neck. "Let him go, Tomas!" I shouted. I wanted to do something, anything just to get Miguel away from Tomas. But I didn't need to do anything. Suddenly, Tomas threw Miguel to the side and charged toward me. I stumbled back, not ready for this sudden change. I could see Francis and Bash behind Tomas, attempting to reach him before he reached me, but they wouldn't get him in time. I wasn't willing to take another hit, especially not from a man like Tomas. When he was within range of me I threw the lantern as hard as I could into his face. The metal cracked into Tomas' cheek, creating a loud cracking sound. I couldn't tell if it was from the lantern or from his face, either way, I didn't care. From all the force I used to throw the lantern I fell to the ground, alongside Tomas. He was shrieking and scratching at his face. "You bitch!" Tomas shouted, his deep voice echoed throughout the empty woods. Francis and Bash towered over Tomas, they both clenched their swords tightly in their hands. They were baffled by what just happened before them, but when they finally snapped out of it Bash leaned down and pushed his knee against Tomas' body. "We know everything, Tomas. You getting legitimized with the pope and how you need a queen to seal the deal."

My eyes widened. That was something I didn't know. I just thought the man was desperate. Bash grabbed onto Tomas' arms and tried to put them behind his back so that he could tie them together. But without warning Tomas broke free from Bash's grasp and he reached for me. He grabbed onto my leg and yanked me toward him, my body dragged through the sticks and sharp rocks. I shrieked with pain but attempted to compose myself to get away from Tomas. He reached down with his other hand that wasn't holding onto my leg and pulled out a knife from his belt. I tried to kick him away with my other foot, but I wasn't able to get away from him. Francis leaned down and grabbed hold of Tomas, forcing Tomas to let go of me and put his attention onto Francis.

Francis lifted Tomas and slammed his body back down on the ground, causing Tomas to slam his head into the hard ground. Francis didn't stop after doing it once. He continued to lift Tomas and force him back down. Every time it was like you could almost hear Tomas' skull hitting the rocks below him. I slowly dragged my body away from the mess Francis was creating. Bash wrapped his arm around Francis' chest and pulled him away. "Francis, that's enough!"

Francis pulled against Bash, trying to finish what he started but Bash held Francis tightly. "He deserves to die!" Francis shouted angrily. I've seen Francis angry in the past, but seeing him like this now was new and terrifying. He wanted to kill Tomas no matter what Bash said to him. Bash forced Francis to face him. "Francis, he's had enough. He will be executed for the crimes he's done!" Francis finally began to calm down, but he kept hold of Bash. It seemed like the adrenaline that was used on Tomas was now fading from Francis' body.

I watched as Tomas slowly lifted his body upward. It looked like he was finally surrendering, but then I saw he still had the small knife in his hand. "Francis!" I screamed. Francis and Bash slowly turned but weren't fast enough. I stared in horror as I watched the small knife thrust into Francis' hip. Francis cringed and grabbed onto his hip. Blood began to stain his clothing. He let a small gasp escape his lips as his legs gave away, slamming into the ground. I couldn't move. I wanted to run to him or even scream at the sight, but my body wouldn't allow me to do either. It wanted me to watch what was before me. Francis on his hands and knees as he attempted to hold onto the knife that was buried in his body. Bash backed away from Francis in shock but quickly recovered. He grabbed onto his sword and roughly shoved it into Tomas' chest.

Even as Tomas' body fell to the ground I still couldn't move. But when I saw Bash crouch next to Francis I found my body finally moving. I ran over to Francis and lowered myself underneath him so that his head was in my lap. My mind was going in all different directions, making it difficult for me to even control myself. I tried to cover the wound with my hand, forcing the blood to stay in his body but even with my hand covering the wound, blood continued to slowly flow out of the wound. It began to stain his white shirt, the one I had seen him put on only this morning. The one I grabbed, trying to get Francis to come back to me.

I could start to feel tears roll down my face and my body began to rock back and forth. "Francis." I cried. His eyes were fighting with themselves as he tried to keep them open. "Francis, please. Stay awake. Look at me." I attempted brushing his curls away from his face, only to have them spring back. Bash put his hand on my shoulder. "We need to get him to the castle. Even if it's a small wound he could still bleed out."

I knew I heard what Bash said, but my body continued to rock as I stared down at Francis' face. He was now unconscious, but you could see his breath due to the coldness. "Mary!" Bash shouted at me. I whipped my head up to find Bash in front of me. "We need to move. Now!"

Bash began lifting Francis' body off the ground. He wrapped Francis' arm around him, then suddenly Miguel came over and got his other arm. They started to walk in the direction of the castle, but I was still frozen. I watched as Bash and Miguel attempted to walk with Francis on their shoulders. Was this my fault? If I would have just trusted Francis to begin with, would we be in this mess?

Bash quickly turned around. "Francis is bleeding out! If we do not go now he is going to die! Now move!" Bash shouted at me. My eyes widened and suddenly my legs were moving, even though I didn't tell them to. I could feel my leg screaming at me, but I continued to walk.

When we made it to the castle Francis was taken away by doctors and Bash and Miguel were questioned. I was too much in shock to talk to anyone right now.

I slowly walked toward Francis' chambers to find him surrounded with people. Servants, doctors, Catherine, and Nostradamus. They were all talking, but no one was talking to Francis. His eyes were wandering from one person to the next. Their talking overlapped each other and it was hard to keep up. I silently stepped inside and made my way to Francis. When he saw me his face lit up. "Mary." He whispered. The servants next to his bed made way for me and the conversations began to dwindle. "Francis…" I almost cried. Even though he was stabbed he was smiling and acting like he was seeing me for the first time in a long time. He extended his arms and I quickly fell into them. I could no longer contain my cries and let them loose.

"Come, everyone," Catherine said. "Let us take our leave."

Catherine began pushing everyone out of the room and when they were all gone she closed the door behind her, leaving only Francis and me together.

"I didn't know what to do. I was scared, Francis. I thought I was losing you." I croaked. Francis slowly rubbed my back as I leaned against him. "Apparently the knife was too small to do any major damage. I just passed out because I couldn't handle the pain." Francis laughed a little. "I'm pretty weak."

I shot up and glared at him. "You are not." Francis smiled and placed his warm hand on my cheek. "I'm here, Mary. Besides this is nothing compared to what you had to deal with." I ignored him because to me this was worse. Watching Francis get stabbed was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. So many dark things were going through my mind, things I never wanted to experience again. "Will you lay with me?" Francis asked cheerfully. I still couldn't understand how he could be so happy, but it was better than him being gone. I obliged and slowly lifted my legs up on the bed. "Mary! Your leg!" Francis said. I looked over to find a large, but not deep cut on my left leg. "Call the doctor back in." Francis pressed. I shook my head and placed my head onto Francis' chest. "Not now. Please. Just let me lay here with you for a little while."

I could tell Francis was reluctant, but he agreed. I laid closed to Francis, my head on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against his chest and to me, it was the greatest sound in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Francis was again surrounded by doctors the next day, checking to see if he was going to be okay. Everyone knew he was going to be just fine, but since he was the next in line to be king they wanted to be sure. Giving him the best kind of medicine and herbs so he can heal faster. Henry even visited once but his visit was brief. Lately, he had seemed quite different and somewhat distant. Francis told me that it might just be stress getting to him since he has so many things on his mind. I wanted to believe that but he just didn't seem the same and it didn't sit right with me. Henry had left earlier today, after seeing Francis, with an army of men to show his true temper around the country. He took every able-bodied man and left us with very few aged guards. That also meant that Catherine and Francis were in charge, but Francis really wasn't able to do his duties with his wound.

I had gotten my leg checked out by one of the doctors who managed to slip away from Francis. As I thought it wasn't too deep. After the doctor had wrapped it for me he put his attention back on Francis.

Since Francis was occupied by all the doctors and his mother I decided to go see Bash and thank him for last night. I felt more embarrassed than anything else. I had just sat there and stared at Bash and Miguel as they walked away. I was frozen to the ground. Bash had to yell at me just to get me up. Miguel and Tomas' men left France to tell Portugal the news, that Tomas had gotten into a hunting accident. Miguel was more than happy to share the news with them.

I found Bash standing on one of the balconies in the castle. He was staring out over the railing at the forest.

"Bash?" I said before getting any closer to him so I wouldn't frighten him. He turned and nodded at me to greet me. He had a half eaten apple in his hand that he was twirling around. "How's Francis?" He asked. I took a couple steps forward and leaned against the stone railing. The palms of my hands could really feel the cold when I placed my hands on the railing. "He's fine. The wound will heal quickly."

Bash smiled and took a bite out of his apple, creating a loud crunch. He turned his attention back to the nature that was displayed before him. "I'm sorry for yesterday," I said quietly. He continued to look out into the trees. "You thought you were going to lose him." He paused, taking another bite out of his apple. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I laughed a little. "No worries."

Bash lifted his apple up to his mouth, but then stopped. "Are you ever going to tell me what it was like going to war?"

I froze at Bash's sudden words. I turned to him, expecting him to be looking at me but he was still staring forward. "What are you talking about?" Bash lowered the apple and looked down at it as he spun it in his hand. "I was going to ask how you were feeling when you returned home. I had heard that you got into some trouble. When I found you, Francis and you were back in your chambers. I overheard the conversation you had with Catherine." He turned his head toward me and smiled. "Funny how I was at the right place at the right time. I'm not bringing this up so I can use this information against you. I wanted you to know that I'm here for you and that you can talk to me."

I could only stare at Bash, baffled by what he just said. After all this time, he knew and never said a word. I knew I could trust Bash but the fact that I had another person know of this secret added yet another weight to my chest. "You can't-" I paused and cleared my throat as I tried to compose my thoughts. "You can't say anything. You can't even talk to me about this."

Bash slowly nodded. He almost looked disappointed. "I understand." He turned around and started walking back into the castle. "I hear Count Vincent is going to be visiting today." I rushed to Bash's side so that we could walk in together. "Yes, but Henry isn't here so I'm not sure what he'll want."

"I guess we'll find out."

I was called to court to welcome Count Vincent to France. When I got there I found Francis standing next to his mother. My eyes widened and I ran over toward him. Why on earth would the doctors allow him to get out of bed? I'm sure Catherine and I could have handled greeting Count Vincent. "Francis, what are you doing? You should be resting."

Francis chuckled. I could tell he was still in pain. It was quite noticeable by the way he was standing. He was attempting to put all his weight on one side of his body. "I'm fine for now. I'll welcome him and try to sneak back to my chambers."

I nodded and grabbed onto his arm so that he could put some of the weight on me. Catherine turned to us. "Both of you be on your best behavior. It's hardly been a year since Henry was at war with him."

A man walked into the hall and bowed then lifted his arm, presenting Count Vincent. "The Honorable Count Vincent, of Naples!"

Count Vincent slowly walked down the hall. His armed men were close behind him. It looked like they were examining everything about this castle. Which was quite unusual since they would not be staying long, or I hoped they wouldn't. He stopped when he had reached us and smiled. "Welcome, Count Vincent," Catherine said as kindly as she could. It shouldn't be hard since she was fake majority of the time. "Your majesty," Vincent said as he bowed his head. When he lifted it he looked at Francis, then back at Catherine. "Am I too low to be greeted by the king?"

Catherine quickly shook her head. "No, not at all! Henry is away at the moment."

Vincent slowly nodded, then his eyes landed on me. He smiled and quickly looked away. Catherine gestured toward the throne room. "Shall we enjoy some wine?" Vincent nodded. "That sounds lovely."

Catherine led Vincent into the throne room. Francis and I also made our way in, but we took our time so that Francis could avoid irritating his wound. When we got inside a servant served us each a glass of wine. We all stood there, quiet. No one was sure what to say or even where to begin. Finally, I spoke, trying to break the awkwardness. "So, Count Vincent, is this your first time in France?"

Vincent snickered then took a small sip of his wine. "No, actually I was here less than a year ago to negotiate for my son." He said it as if it was normal business, but to us, it was like a slap in the face. We all froze, contemplating on what to say next.

"I got him back for 1,500 ducats. At least now, I know my own son's worth." He laughed and repeated himself. "1,500 ducats." He took another sip of wine and looked over at one of his guards who just entered the throne room. "When do you expect King Henry home?" He said.

Before Catherine could speak Francis spoke up. "Quite soon. Knowing him, he could return any day now."

Vincent snickered. "But I heard he's going to Lorraine."

Francis glared at Vincent. "And yet you acted surprised that the King wasn't here to greet you."

Suddenly Vincent's guard walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Francis leaned toward me. "Mary. You need to go upstairs." I gave him a questioned look, but Francis was still watching Vincent. "Now," Francis commanded. I was about to step away, but Vincent and his guard were now watching me. "Where do you think you're going?" Vincent laughed. The guard put his hand on his sword. "No one is going anywhere."

My eyes widened and suddenly I felt Francis' hand on my back. "Why don't we wait for the king to go any further with this discussion." Catherine tried. Vincent gave her a bored look. "Do you think I would have camped in the woods for three weeks if I wanted to see the King?"

My chest began to tighten when my mind finally started putting together the pieces. "Count Vincent, I can only imagine the pain you felt after getting your son back."

Vincent whipped his head toward her. "I didn't get my son back!" He shouted. "He died on a ship coming home!"

Francis tightened his grip on my back. He and I both knew where this was headed and it wasn't in a good direction. Then he took his hand off of my back and grabbed onto his sword. "Leave here. Don't let your son's death be in vain."

Vincent's eyes widened and he took a step toward Francis. "I will not!" He stopped his rage and took back his step. "That's why I'm here."

Vincent's men came into the throne room and nodded at him. "The castle is secured, my lord."

Vincent smiled at Francis. "This castle is now mine. Understand now?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They had completely taken over the castle. They had guards patrolling the halls and some of his closest men occupied the dining hall. The men were making a mess of everything and when the servants attempted to clean up after them they were yelled at, some were even locked away. Luckily, they haven't hurt anyone yet. I thought they would have started killing people carelessly. Count Vincent must be using us somehow. Possibly giving us the same punishment his son had gotten from France.

I tried to keep my distance from Count Vincent and his men, but it was difficult when Francis was in the middle of it all. I could tell he was in a lot of pain. Unfortunately, there would be no way he could rest with something like this going on.

While I was trying to find Francis I found some of the Italian men occupying the dining hall. Their weapons were scattered across the wooden table. They were drinking wildly and throwing around some of the priceless artifacts that were placed around the hall as decorations. I had always enjoyed looking at them during meals that were boring or painful to sit through, they were my escape. But now they were being tossed around the room like they were nothing. I wanted to go in there and try to protect the precious artifacts but I knew that wouldn't go well with the men.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kenna appear in the dining hall. I turned and when she noticed me she started heading toward me. One of Count Vincent's men grabbed onto Kenna suddenly and said something to her. She tried to pull away but the man continued to hold onto her, his tight grip on her made her rip the sleeve of her dress. She was outraged and was about to say something to the man but I walked over there quickly and put my hand on Kenna's shoulder. "Kenna, I was looking all over for you." I turned to the man and smiled politely. "Is there a problem?"

The Italian man raised his brow and glared at me. "Mind your own business."

"This is one of my ladies. If she has caused you trouble I truly apologize." I attempted to grab hold of Kenna and direct her away from the man, but he didn't let go of her. I slowly turned toward him. There were so many ideas running through my head of what I can do to harm this man to get Kenna away from him, but they were not practical. "Please, sir." I tried. The man yanked Kenna toward him, forcing a gasp to escape from her lips. "Piss off."

My anger began to rise and my tolerance was lowering. "Let go," I commanded, but the man laughed and began moving his hands around Kenna's body. She groaned in disgust as he wandered her body. I grabbed onto Kenna and yanked her away from the man. Then I threw my hand across his face, creating a loud slapping sound in the hall. The man's face was tilted to the side as he lifted his hand and placed it on his cheek. The rest of the men went silent when they heard the sound. They were all watching, waiting for the man's next move. The man slowly turned toward me, anger in his eyes. He quickly grabbed onto my arms and pulled me toward him. "You dumb bitch." He growled, his temper was only raising every second I denied him Kenna. "You need to learn to stay out of other's business!" He shook my body back and forth. Then he raised his hand and formed it into a fist. He was about to hit me, but he quickly stopped and let his arm fall to his side.

"What were you planning on doing?" I heard from behind me.

The man let go of me and stood up straight. When I turned around I found Count Vincent leaning against one of the pillars. "What is going on here?" He asked. I turned slightly to look at the man, seeing if he was going to respond. "I was just trying to have a bit of fun." He motioned toward Kenna. "That's the king's whore."

Count Vincent smirked at the man. "Do as you please." Suddenly the man grabbed onto Kenna again and laughed. I whipped toward Count Vincent. "She is one of my ladies." Count Vincent raised his brow.

"You are here to negotiate with the French. May I and my Scottish ladies return to my chambers while we wait for this negotiation to pass." I wanted to threaten him but I didn't want to create any more problems. Count Vincent smiled and turned toward the man. "Release Lady Kenna." He paused and looked at me. "In return, I expect to see you and your ladies at the feast tonight."

I nodded gracefully. "Of course, Count Vincent." I smiled at him. "Thank you."

I gently grabbed onto Kenna and began walking away. When we were away from the men and Vincent Kenna spoke, "Thank you, Mary. I didn't know what I would have done." Her voice was a whisper and I could feel her hand shaking in mine. "We need to find a way to get out of here."

Kenna turned to me but continued to walk. "How?"

I bit my lip. "I'll need to talk to Catherine."

I made my way to Catherine's chambers. I was hesitant to talk to her, but this wasn't about me or her. This was about the safety of the people inside the castle. Kenna was almost sexually assaulted. I wasn't going to let my ladies be in that kind of danger.

I knocked on the door and waited for Catherine. When she said to come in I slowly pushed the door open and peered inside, making sure there weren't any Italian guards watching her. When I saw no one but Catherine I walked inside. She rolled her eyes when she saw me come in. "What is it you want?" She said rudely.

I folded my hands together. "We need to find a way out of here," I said bluntly. Catherine put her elbows on the desk and laid her chin on top her hands. "How do you propose we do that?"

"The passageways through the castle. A lot of them haven't been blocked off and there is one way that leads out of the castle." I responded.

Catherine lowered her hands to her desk. "I was hoping you'd have a realistic plan since they plan on taking Francis and my other son's hostage."

I stared at her for a moment. "What?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Count Vincent and his men are leaving tomorrow and plan on taking my sons with him."

I took a step back, trying my best to take in this news. "He's going to kill Francis," I whispered.

Catherine slowly nodded. "He wants Henry to pay." She paused and stood up. "And that means killing his firstborn son and selling Charles and Henry."

How could he do something like this? I know it must have been truly awful for Count Vincent to lose his son. Especially because of the way he died. I knew this all made sense to Count Vincent, but I didn't want to understand it.

"Then we need to go through those passageways. That's the only way out of here." I pressed. Catherine walked toward a table that was against the wall. It held all kinds of vials and liquids. It was something I had always stayed away from since Catherine was known to be well-knowledgeable of poisons. "Even if we could find our way out how do you expect we get away from Count Vincent? There are guards patrolling the halls and he expects us to be at his feast."

"He wants you at his feast as well?" I asked. She nodded. "I don't know what his plan is, but he has only invited you, your ladies, and I." She grabbed onto one of the larger vials that was filled with some sort of unknown liquid to me. "We'll follow your plan. I need you to come up with an excuse to leave the hall." She turned toward me. "We'll have Francis, Charles, Henry, and the servants go through the passageway first. Then someone will wait for you girls and open the door for you."

"Who will that be?" I asked. Catherine pondered this for a moment. "I'll show Olivia where the entrance is and tell her of the plan." I nodded slowly. "What about you? Won't they figure out what's going on when my ladies and I are gone?" I never thought I'd ask about something that had to do with Catherine's health, but now wasn't the time to think about our petty differences.

"I will figure it out." She turned back toward the table and stared at the liquid in the vial. "Where is Francis?" I asked.

"He's locked in his chamber along with Charles and Henry."

I made my way to Francis' chamber. When I arrived I found two guards watching over the door. "Excuse me," I said warmly. "I need to say goodbye to Francis."

One of the guards turned to the other and raised his brow. The other guard nodded and opened the door for me. I didn't expect them to actually allow me in, but I wasn't going to question it. When I got inside I quickly shut the door behind me and turned around to find Francis sitting on the end of his bed, he was holding onto his hip. Charles and Henry were playing on the floor with some sort of wooden figure. Francis looked happy to see me, but I just wanted to break down in tears. What if they actually took him? Count Vincent had every intention to hurt King Henry. He didn't want money, he wanted Francis to die.

I ran to Francis and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "Are you okay?" I asked him, quickly pulling away and examining his hip and face. But he pulled me back into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're alright." He said. I should be the one saying that to him. I pulled away and placed my hands on his chest. "Catherine and I have come up with a plan. When you get the chance you need to get Charles, Henry, and the servants out of here. Take them to the secret passageway. You remember it, don't you?"

Francis nodded, but he looked unconvinced. "What about you? How are you getting out?"

"Your mother is going to show Olivia the secret passageway. She'll let us in." I didn't trust Olivia at all but I was hoping she'd follow this simple plan. Francis put his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes. "Please be careful, Mary."

I laughed. "You be careful too, Francis." Francis didn't smile, he continued to stare into my eyes. "I love you, Mary." My eyes widened. It had been so long since he had said those words to me. Even during this troubled time, it filled me with joy. I leaned up and kissed Francis. When I pulled away I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Francis."

I took a step back and before I turned I took a good, long look at Francis. He was the person I fought the hardest for. I would do anything to protect him and to keep him alive. I wasn't going to let a person toy with his life, definitely not a person like Count Vincent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

My ladies and I all got ready in my chamber. It was quiet, I'm sure everyone was thinking about what was to come. We didn't know if the passageway would work, or if anyone would be caught. But we need to try, that was the most important thing for us. We can't allow these people to control us like this. I know Count Vincent wasn't interested in harming me or my Scottish ladies, at least I don't think he was. But he threatened Francis. I wasn't going to allow something like that to pass.

When my ladies and I finished getting ready I grabbed them and forced them to stay an extra minute. "Remember, I'll ask Count Vincent for us to be dismissed and that's when we'll head toward the passageway." I waited for them to all nod so I knew they understood. It was a straightforward plan, but I wanted to make sure they knew what was happening so there were no mistakes.

We all exited the room and started heading toward the hall. I tried to get my heart to calm down, telling myself it was just a feast, nothing more. But my heart knew that it was much more than that and that if there was even a small mistake, someone could die.

The hall was crowded with Count Vincent's men. They were all wildly talking and drinking. I don't think I had seen them stop. The table was decorated with leaves, wreaths, and little jewels. Platters of fruit and cheese laid in the middle of each end. Then my eyes found Count Vincent, he was sitting in the middle of the table on the throne. The chair that is never sat in by anyone else but King Henry. If only the crazy man could see Vincent now.

Vincent waved his hand at me. "Queen Mary," He nodded, then looked at my ladies. "And handmaids."

He motioned toward the four empty seats in front of him. "Please have a seat." He said. My four ladies did as they were told and sat in the chairs, but I stayed standing. "Mary, please. Sit next to me." He smiled and pulled the chair out next to him. I slowly walked over and sat in the wooden chair. I thanked Count Vincent and tried to keep my attention away from him. Then I noticed Catherine sitting on the other side of Count Vincent. She was smiling and laughing away as she placed a grape in her mouth. I wondered how she could be so content right now. I knew she was just pretending but I didn't know how she was able to do that. I almost envied that side of her.

The food was brought out and served to everyone separately. I wasn't even able to eat but I forced myself to eat a little so I wouldn't seem suspicious. I could tell my ladies were doing the same. They were eating very slowly and were watching the men around them like hawks.

Later, when everyone was finished eating the plates were taken away by the servants. The only thing that covered the table now was the men's glasses and the decorations. Most of them were extremely drunk, but not Count Vincent. I don't think I saw him take even a small sip of his wine.

My ladies were now watching me. They knew this was the moment for us to leave. After the servants had taken the plates away that is when we would exit the hall and head toward the passageway.

I turned toward Vincent. "Count Vincent," I cleared my throat. He turned toward me, waiting for me to continue. "I can't exactly-" I fidgeted for a moment. "I can't breathe."

Vincent raised his brow. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course. It's just that-" I paused and leaned in closer toward him so that only he could hear me. "My corset, it's too tight."

Count Vincent's eyes widened and he leaned back. "If you need to-" He paused trying his best to form the sentence correctly. "If you need to go back to your chamber and fix this problem you may."

I nodded as thanks but turned toward my ladies. "I would need my ladies as well. Is that alright?"

Count Vincent nodded. "Yes, of course. You are all excused."

"Thank you, Count," I said as I stood up and bowed my head. I quickly walked around the table to my ladies and led them out of the dining hall. "We need to do this quickly," I told them. I was still scared that somehow this plan would fail. I was terrified that my ladies would be hurt if we were found. When we got to the hall with the door to the passageway I looked around for any guards. When I knew for sure there weren't any guards I lifted the tapestry away from the wall. Then I lifted my hand and knocked on the door three times. It was quiet. The door wasn't opened. The plan was for Olivia to open the door when she heard the three knocks. I started to panic when a few more seconds passed. She left us, Olivia actually left us here- My thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened. Olivia stood in the doorway, looking at me then my ladies. "What are you waiting for?" She said. I pushed Lola in first, then Greer, Aylee, and Kenna. When they were all inside I looked around again, just to check that we weren't followed. When I turned back I was about to step inside, but guilt filled my body. I stared at Kenna who was standing closest to me. Catherine would be left with all these men and she would somehow deal with them by herself? I didn't see how even she could do something like that. These men wanted revenge for Count Vincent's son. They were not going to let her go.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Kenna asked. She attempted to grab onto me but I pulled away and grabbed onto the side of the door. "Go," I said quickly before slamming the door shut. I didn't know if it even closed all the way since the only way to open and close it fully was from the inside, but I could hear men approaching. I grabbed onto the tapestry and pulled it down so that it would cover the door.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout at me. I turned slowly and found 4 Italian guards. The guard closest to me grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the tapestry. The force of his pull made me cry out. "What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked. "I'm coming back from my chambers," I said. The guard holding onto my arm yanked me toward him so that his chest was against my back and my arm was on my back as well. "Let's take her back." The guard said as he began to walk and force me forward.

I don't think I completely thought this through. Before Catherine would only have to worry about herself and nothing looked suspicious quite yet. But now, I was returning without my ladies.

When we got to the hall everyone was still enjoying the evening. Throwing around leftovers and clashing glasses together for a toast. I spotted Catherine who was still seated. She was talking to the men that were seated next to her. It looked like she had everything under control, but now I'm here. To ruin it all.

The guard holding onto me cleared his throat. "Count Vincent," he said loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the hall. Count Vincent looked confused as he looked at me, then at the guard. Suddenly the guard threw me forward, causing my stomach to slam into the corner of the table. I yelped.

"We found her standing in the hall by herself." The guard told Count Vincent.

"Where are your ladies, Mary?" Vincent seemed calm at first but then he stood and slammed his fists onto the table. "Where are they!" He shouted. I flinched from the sudden loud noise ringing in my ears. I stood up straight and patted down my dress, but said nothing. I almost wanted to laugh and tell him they were gone, safe from his grasp. Vincent started to scan the room. "Where are the servants?" He was now looking down at Catherine. She sighed heavily and stood from her chair, then she made her way to the end of the table. A large chest sat there and when she opened it, it revealed gold coins filled to the brim.

"I have sent the servants to their chambers as did Mary to her ladies." Catherine leaned against the table. "I wanted this conversation to be between leaders. Not the servants and handmaids."

I stared at her. There was no way he was going to believe that. He knew something was going on, but she was already moving on as she put her hands on each side of the chest. "A gift for you and your men." Catherine took a step back and gestured for the men to grab some. Gasps rose up from the men as they looked at the gold. Then there was a sudden rush and all the men were trying to grab handfuls of gold. I took a step back, getting away from the animal-like soldiers.

When the men had grabbed their handfuls and calmed down, Count Vincent took a step toward Catherine.

"We'll be leaving now." Count Vincent slowly pushed the chair he was sitting in away from him. He was watching Catherine and me. If he was leaving that meant he was taking Francis, or he was going to find an empty room where Francis once was. Before I could react and try to stop Count Vincent from going any further Catherine took a step forward, blocking his way.

"Please, do not take my sons." She begged. "I will give you more gold!" Count Vincent glared at her. "I do not want your gold! I want you to suffer! Suffer the way I did when I received my dead son's corpse at the harbor!" The room was quiet. Count Vincent glared down at Catherine, his eyes were filled with rage and anger. "If you can bring me back my son I will let you have yours." Vincent took a step forward but Catherine continued to block his way. She looked at me for a moment, then back at the angry Count Vincent. "Take Mary. Take her virtue. She wouldn't say a word or it would ruin her reputation."

Fear overwhelmed my body and my heart thumped against my chest. I curled my fingers into a fist and dug my nails into my skin. Catherine didn't care about anyone other than herself. I saw Count Vincent turn toward me, his eyes stared into mine. Then he looked away and walked past Catherine. He stopped when he was in front of me. He smirked. Somewhere inside of me, I thought he was just going to walk past me and leave. That was what I wanted to believe.

Suddenly Count Vincent wrapped his hand around my neck and pushed me into the stone wall. I gasped as my head slammed the cold wall. My eyes widened when Vincent leaned in and started to kiss my neck.

"Get off of me!" I shouted. Vincent's men began to laugh and cheer. I tried to look over at Catherine to see if she was trying to do anything she could to stop Vincent. But I found her staring at me with in shock, like this was actually a surprise to her.

"Count Vincent, please don't do this." I cried. He whipped his head up, glaring at me. Then without warning, he pulled me off the wall and slammed me onto the table. I yelped as pain shot up my spine. Count Vincent towered over me, his hand was still tightly placed around my neck. He began to squeeze slightly. "Maybe now I can have an heir the French will not kill."

I stared at Count Vincent in disbelief. "No!" I screamed. I threw my arms up and hit Count Vincent as hard as I could. He grunted and glared at me. He squeezed my neck even harder. I gasped for breath. Men came over and held my arms down while Count Vincent began lifting my dress. He tightened his grip only a little. My throat was trying so hard to help me get enough air into my lungs.

"I'm not going to enjoy this." Count Vincent said, but my body refused to listen to him. It felt as though my ears were ringing, attempting to block the sound from my ears. Trying to keep this memory bearable. I stared up at the ceiling, trying my best to avoid looking at anyone else. My body wanted me to cry and scream even more, but I felt like I no longer had any energy to fight. Somewhere inside of me was telling me to accept this. This was the type of punishment I had to endure for being royal and the only thing I can do is to let it happen, regardless of whether I wanted it to happen or not. I could feel my underdress being tugged away from my body. I felt like my heart was going to explode from my chest. Count Vincent let go of my neck and grabbed onto my legs and tried to pull me toward him. But as a last-second attempt to save myself, I tried to push my body away from him. Vincent almost growled and grabbed onto my waist then slammed his other hand, that was in a fist, in my face. A searing pain jolted through my cheek and lip. I whimpered at the pain that was pounding in my head. "Make this easier on yourself," Count Vincent said. "Accept me." He tried to pull me in again.

Suddenly, Catherine grabbed onto a wine glass and threw it onto the ground. "Stop this!" She shouted. Count Vincent slightly jumped at the sudden noise. "Let go of Mary." She commanded. Count Vincent raised his brow in disbelief. "Who are you to make demands?"

She glared at him. "If you let go of Mary now I may let you leave here with your life."

The men began to laugh as did Count Vincent, but suddenly the laughing began to dwindle and turn into coughing. I tried my best to see what was happening and when I found out my eyes widened. The Italian men had blood coming down from their noses and out of their ears. The man who tried to assault Kenna tried his best to continue standing but his legs buckled beneath him. His head slammed onto the table then slid off and fell to the floor. They were dead, each and every one of the Italian men who tried to take over our home. Count Vincent was staring at his men as he slowly shook his head. "We ate the same food. We drank the same wine." He slowly turned toward Catherine who was almost smiling. Then he looked down at the gold that was scattered on the floor. "The gold." He said to himself. Then he whipped his head up. "You bitch!" He shouted.

Catherine took a small step forward. "Leave. You still have your own life."

Count Vincent let out a small laugh and brushed his hand through his hair. "You kill my son." He paused as he put his hand on the table. "You kill my men."

The man's eyes were no longer filled with rage, they were filled with loss and desperation. He wasn't going to leave with just his life any longer. Catherine had pushed him to the point where he would no longer return.

Without warning, Vincent pulled me up off the table and held me against his chest. He pressed something sharp against my throat. I could feel his warm, scattered breath on the tip of my ear. But I could also feel his heart that was beating wildly against his chest. My own heart was doing the same.

Catherine was staring at us, wide-eyed. She had her hands up. "Put her down," Catherine said.

Vincent laughed and pulled me back. "So you can kill me too?" Then I felt him shake his head. "No, that is not going to happen."

"It's over, Count Vincent." I tried. I could feel the sharp metal push against my throat even harder, I gasped as a pinching feeling began to become more apparent.

"I could take you," Count Vincent whispered in my ear. "I could take you home, make you my wife."

My body was screaming at me to do something, do not let this man take you. I let my body take control as I threw my elbow into Count Vincent's stomach. The sharp object he was holding cut me, but not deeply. Count Vincent coughed and gasped as he tried to recuperate from what just happened. I quickly ran to the table and grabbed onto one of the serving knifes. Without a second thought, I shoved the knife into Count Vincent's stomach. I pushed it in as deep as it would go.

Count Vincent grunted and took a few steps back. He slowly looked down and lifted his hand up to the knife. He wrapped his hand around it and quickly pulled it out of him. My eyes widened. I had never seen someone remove something like that from their body, not even when they were filled with anger.

Count Vincent chuckled and lifted the knife to look at the blood that covered it. "A queen who fights back." He looked up at me. "Now you have just given me the motivation to make you mine."

I stared at him. He was still trying to take me, he was still fighting! Even after Catherine had killed his men and after I stabbed him. I took a step back, in utter shock.

Suddenly there was a faint walking sound, then without warning a sword burst through Count Vincent's chest. Count Vincent gasped and collapsed onto the floor, replacing him was Francis who was now towering over Count Vincent's body. But he wasn't looking down at Count Vincent's corpse, he was looking at me.

"Mary," He whispered. He ran toward me and wrapped his arms around me quickly, but before I could return the embrace he pulled away and examined me. He put his fingers on my chin and looked down at my neck. "Mary,"

He had said something else, but I was staring down at the bodies. The ones that looked just like the many I saw in Calais. My mind flickered back to the men in Calais. They all lied dead in the snow with a pool of blood surrounding them. We had killed men that had wives, children, and families. We knew knowing about them, only that we wanted them dead.

Suddenly my body was shaken out of my thoughts. Francis was staring into my eyes, searching for some kind of response.

"I'm fine." I managed to whisper. Francis looked unconvinced as he ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt. He lifted it and gently placed it on my throat, I winced at the touch.

"Why didn't you go with your ladies?" Francis asked. Catherine came over and started to look me over. "You wouldn't be in this mess if you would have just followed the plan," Catherine stated.

"I was worried about you Catherine," I said. Catherine stared at me blankly, then quickly brushed off what I said. "Francis, lead the people back inside."

Francis nodded then quickly laid a kiss on my cheek before turning and running out of the hall.

"Why didn't you let Count Vincent continue?" I asked Catherine. She paused. "You saved my son. I suppose I had to repay you one day. Now my debt is repaid and I no longer have to worry about it." She tried kicking away Count Vincent's body from the table, but I stared at his lifeless body.

"One day," Catherine began. "You will get used to the bodies. Because they will not go away and as a ruler, you will only see them begin to stack up."

I knew what she meant but at the same time, it was not something I wanted to hear. I wanted to protect my people, help them any way I could. But there would be no way to do that without leaving bodies along the way.

"The men I saw at Calais," I paused, attempting the keep the memories away. "There were so many. There was so much blood."

Catherine stopped in her tracks and slowly turned toward me. "Mary, look at me."

I attempted to look up at her, but tears were starting to build up in my eyes. "You are here now. Live in the present, not in the past. If you continue thinking about those men you will only be making yourself feel worse. As a ruler, it is your responsibility to take care of the living, not the dead."

Everyone had returned safely inside of the castle and were starting to get back into their routines. The servants were ordered to clean the dining hall. The guards were told to get rid of the bodies. I didn't envy either of those jobs.

Francis held my hand tightly as we walked to his chambers. Now that he had me, I knew he wouldn't let me go. When we got to Francis' chambers he helped me undress and dress into my sleeping wear. He was very adamant about doing everything, even though I was more than willing to do these type of things myself.

"Mary," Francis spoke up. I turned toward Francis, he was smiling softly. "You are so strong."

My eyes widened from the sudden compliment. "Francis, I'm hardly-"

"You are the strongest person I have ever met." He got up from his side of the bed and came over to my side. He grabbed my hands. "I would not want anyone else by my side."

I smiled warmly, but Francis wasn't done. "When my father gets home, I will persuade him that it is time."

"Time for what?" I asked him.

"Time for us to wed."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. For the first time, it wasn't out of fear. I wasn't in danger or fighting for my life. No, this time it was because I am about to marry the man I had fallen in love with. Everything felt surreal. Greer was putting on my underdress, but I could hardly feel the silk material touching my skin. I felt like I was above the clouds.  
My mother stood in front of me and smiled. She was holding a wine glass close and looking through the small pile of necklaces that sat on the table. She had come all the way from Scotland to witness the wedding. I thought I would be happy to have her here by my side, but now that she was here I didn't feel that way.  
"You look absolutely stunning, Mary." My mother said to me. She stood in front of me, placing pieces of hair back in the correct spot. "Thank goodness this day has finally come. Maybe now you can produce a proper heir." She chuckled and wrapped a necklace around my neck, then took a step back and examined me. Maybe she found that funny but I didn't. Woman have always been looked upon. People believed that woman did not have the capability to rule, but I didn't believe that. I wasn't going to let their beliefs stop me from being a good ruler. The way my mother treated me as ruler was despicable. If I had a girl of my own I would never put her down the way my mother does to me. I would tell her every day that she can do anything she dreams of.  
I pushed those thoughts out of my mind because today was about Francis and I. I'm finally marrying the man I risked my life for, the man who has even saved me numerous times. The man who I had completely fallen in love with. Whenever I thought of the reasons I loved him I was filled with a warm feeling. His smile, his kind nature. There was just so much to love about him. And now we were finally going to be together. In our hearts, and officially on paper.  
Greer helped me into my dress. Then she grabbed onto the rim of the dress and pulled down so that there weren't any strange bumps. When she had finished patting the dress down she stood in front of me. She smiled warmly and put her hand on my arm. "You look so beautiful," She leaned in toward me and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you." She said quietly. I couldn't help but smile and return the embrace. Without warning, Greer was pulled away from me. "What do you think you're doing?" My mother growled at Greer. "She is your Queen. _Not_ your friend."  
I stared at my mother, surprised she could say such a thing. "But-"  
"Come now," My mother said cutting me off. "It's time."  
I looked over at Greer and smiled. To let her know that my mother was wrong. I respected each and every one of my ladies and considered them all close friends. And being a royal it was hard to find those type of people.  
My mother went inside of the church first, leaving my ladies and me behind the church's wooden doors. Then the doors were open. That was my cue to step inside and walk down the path that was created by the people who were watching. I let my right foot take the first step inside of the church. As I slowly walked I could feel the warmth of the sunlight coming in through the stain-glass windows. The light brightened up the church and gave it a welcoming aura.  
White flowers were scattered throughout the church, some were draped along the walls while others were sprinkled onto the floor. I noticed all the people standing were watching me. Most of them were nobles and political people. The only person I cared for was the one standing in front of me.  
Francis stood on one of the steps that led up to the small stage that sat in the front of the church. He was intently watching me. His eyes were only focused on me, nothing else. Not the bright light that shined down on him, or the coughing of a man in the crowd. There was no way he would take his eyes off of me. At first, Francis did not have his normal kind smile covering his face. He was serious as he observed me and my ladies walking down the small aisle. But when I got closer his expression suddenly changed. He was smiling uncontrollably and his cheeks began to shine brightly red.  
When I finally reached the small stage I took a small step up, so that I was on the same level as Francis. I turned toward him and tried my best to look serious, but my emotions were going in all sorts of directions. It made it extremely difficult to pay attention to the priest who was talking. It seemed like Francis was doing the same as he stared into my eyes, his mouth was almost curled into a smile. Then Francis turned toward the priest and kneeled down. I quickly did the same. I felt a small tug on my dress sleeve and when I slightly looked down I found Francis' hand attempting to grab onto mine. I almost laughed, but instead, I grabbed onto his hand and squeezed.  
Francis and I both signed our names on the legal document, and with that, it was finished. Francis and I were officially married. This all felt so incredibly unreal to me. I always hoped that this day would come and now that it was here it felt like a dream.  
Francis and I both stood up from kneeling on the steps. We turned and faced each other. For a moment we only could stare at each other. My mind began to swarm me with thoughts, thinking of all the happiness that was to come. Then Francis leaned toward me and placed a small kiss on my lips. When he pulled away everyone erupted in cheers. I couldn't help but turn toward the crowd and smile. They were all looking at us, clapping their hands together and cheering.  
After the main ceremony, there was a party that was held in the church where the ceremony was held. The servants were quick to bring out tables and chairs. They decorated the tables with white tablecloths and gold flowers. The servants also began filling the tables with all sorts of French and Scottish foods.  
Before anyone could congratulate us Francis grabbed onto me and pulled me to the dance floor. I squealed with delight as he quickly spun me around and pulled me against him. "Are you happy, Mary?" Francis asked me.  
It felt like the whole time I was smiling and I had no control over it. "Very," I responded.  
Francis laughed and spun me around again. "Good!"  
I was in utter bliss, even my body knew this. It felt as though butterflies were filling my stomach every single time Francis touched me. We no longer had to hide our feelings for each other, not that we really did to begin with.  
A white flower petal landed on Francis' shoulder. I questionably stopped and grabbed onto the white flower petal but then, to my surprise, more began to fall from the ceiling. I looked up to find white petals and feathers falling down from the ceiling. I laughed in amazement and lifted out my arms, trying to catch them. As the feathers and petals fell in front of the windows it created a flickering light in the church. It was mesmerizing to watch. When I looked back down with a childish smile on my face I found Francis watching me. He looked so amused watching me. Then he took a step toward me and tenderly wrapped his arm around my waist. Then for a moment, Francis looked up at the falling feathers and petals. I couldn't help but watch the glistening in his eyes as he watched.  
I am in love with him.  
Not once has Francis left my mind. He was the only thing keeping me standing in this world that was filled with chaos. The world we both share now. Without him, I would be completely broken. I would have given up by now, but he was that bright light in my life. The one that guided me through even the darkest of days. This feeling, this love, was filling my body. It was almost overwhelming, but at the same time, it was complete. We began this relationship with mistrust and repugnance. But now we were so captivated by each other that we never wanted to leave each other's side. I almost wondered how I was able to live without him all these years.  
Francis looked back down at me and smiled. "No matter what happens from now on, I will always love you and cherish you." He paused as he kissed me. It was a kiss like no other. All of our emotions and love for each other fell into this kiss. It was as if this was the first time we ever kissed and it was extraordinary. When he pulled away he squeezed his hand around my waist. "I love you, Mary." He laughed as if this was the new to him. "I am absolutely in love with you."  
I smiled and nodded. It felt new to me as well. "I love you too, Francis."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Sorry that this chapter was all in code before! I'm out of town so I wasn't able to fix it right away, but thank you for those who let me know about the problem. I'm going to post another chapter tonight as a thank you (:**

As much as I wanted to believe this wedding was only for Francis and me, it wasn't. It was so that everyone could witness the alliance finally being completed with our marriage. No one actually cared if we loved each other or not. They just wanted to see how this was going to help them. After our dance Francis was busy being surrounded by nobles, they would congratulate him then go on talking about business. I wanted to spend this happy day with him, but even I knew that wasn't possible. At least, not until the consummation.

My mother came up to me and smiled, but before she said anything she drank the rest of her wine with one big swig. Then she ordered a servant to quickly get her another glass.

"I'm so glad this is finally settled." She said to me.

I said nothing as I watched the people on the dance floor attempted a new dance. I knew what she meant but I didn't want to discuss this with her. "I was afraid you were going to fall for that other son, what's his name?" She continued. "Sebastian," I responded coldly. She laughed and leaned against the table that sat behind us. "That's right. The bastard son that Diane was trying to get legitimized."

I turned toward her, confused. "Oh, you didn't know?" The servant came back and handed my mother another glass of wine, then disappeared back into the crowd of people. My mother took another sip before continuing. "Diane was going to have Bash legitimized so that he could marry you and get the throne."

"Bash would never do a thing like that. He didn't want the throne." I responded. I attempted to keep a leveled head, but whenever my mother spoke it was getting harder. "You must not know him very well then." My mother scoffed.

I thought back to the time before Count Vincent came to court. We stood on that balcony together and Bash revealed to me that he knew my secret. He promised me he wouldn't tell a soul. He would never try to hurt me, or his brother. This must have been all Diane.

"They should just execute the man already. I'm surprised he's lived this long."

My eyes widened at the sudden remark. My mother turned toward me, waiting for me to respond. "Don't tell me you actually like him?"

My mother raised her brow when I didn't respond. She turned around and examined the foot that filled the table. "Even Henry wants Bash gone now. Since Francis is married to you he has no need for Bash. He's only a nuisance. A hindrance for us royals."

My hands shook at my side, begging me to hit her. Just to get her to shut up. I knew she was a selfish woman, but I could never imagine on this sort of level.

As much as I wanted to hit her, or to solve every problem that way, I took in a deep breath. I let the air cool my head. I tightly squeezed my nails into the palm of my hand before releasing my fingers.

"I think you should leave," I said silently. My mother stared at me blankly. "What?"

"Go back to Scotland." I attempted to say calmly. My mother tilted her head in confusion and took a step toward me. She put her hand on my shoulder, but I quickly brushed it off. "You can't treat me like that. I'm your mother."

"I can." I took a small step toward her so that she could hear me. "Your presence is a nuisance to me."

Her eyes lit up. She was searching my eyes for some kind of reason behind this, but the only reason I had was her. She was not the type of person I wanted near me in court. She was the type of person you hear rumors about. One of the backstabbers. And since I was the Queen of Scotland I could decide for myself what type of people I wanted to surround myself with and she was definitely not one of them.

"But I'm the one ruling Scotland. _For you_." My mother said, astounded.

"Continue to do that," I responded. I turned and was about to walk away but Greer appeared in front of me. She questionably looked at my mother, then she turned back to me and put her hand on my arm. "Mary, it's time for the consummation." I nodded and turned away from my mother. "I better see you gone after today."

I heard my mother scoff but before I could let her respond I followed Greer out of the church. When I first arrived in France I wanted nothing more than to have my mother by my side. I wanted her guidance through these confusing times but now I knew her true nature. She reminded me a lot of Catherine, maybe that's why I wanted nothing to do with her. Although Catherine seemed to be treating me differently now. Maybe she was finally accepting me since she had no choice now.

My ladies led me out of the church building and back into the castle. The church wasn't actually in the castle but was on the property. I liked to think that since the castle is filled with lies and betrayal it isn't brought into the church. When you enter through those wooden doors you're no longer that terrible person you were in court.

We stopped when we reached a room filled with people. I was more attracted to the way the room was decorated rather than the people inside. A fire burned away in a large fireplace that sat on the right side wall. The walls were painted a dark red color that gave the room a very enclosed and comforting feeling. Then there was an enormous bed on the left side of the room and that's where I found Francis. He was standing on the side of it in only his nightgown.

The room had a sort of awkward silence, but at the same time, it was more welcomed than talking.

Suddenly my ladies came up to me and began undressing me. They began by pulling off my dress then gently taking the jewelry off my body. No one said a word as the pieces of clothing came off of my body. The only noise filling the room was the crackling of the fire. The log sitting on top began to break and fall into the fire pit, creating a loud popping sound.

When my ladies finished undressing me, except for my underdress, they took a few steps back and joined the crowd that was there to observe.

I made my way toward Francis, which felt like was taking forever. Whenever I'd look down at my feet it seemed like every step was smaller and smaller. When I reached him he smiled at me. We weren't supposed to talk but it was easy to read Francis's expression. He was gleaming with happiness. I almost wondered how he felt about this. Did he enjoy this tradition?

Francis lifted his hand up and lightly pulled a piece of my hair, pulling it forward and letting it fall back on my chest.

We both got on top of the bed. I laid on my back as Francis got on top of me and put his hands on each side my arms. Rather than moving this along, he stared into my eyes. This time it felt different. He wasn't looking for an answer or questioning me. He was only looking at me, enjoying this moment together. Savoring the first moments where we are officially one.

Then the consummation had finally begun. At first, I felt scared and hesitate to do the ceremony, but having a partner like Francis made everything so easy. He did everything he could to make me comfortable and relaxed. When it was over Francis laid close to me, even though we were supposed to get dressed and head back to the party. But Francis managed to convince everyone that we were tired and would like to enjoy the night together. I think they were assuming something else when he said that, but what he meant was innocent. We just wanted to spend the night together, alone. As husband and wife.

I laid close to Francis, my hand on his chest and my head on his arm. He was looking down at me, rubbing his hand against my cheek. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. I smiled warmly and blushed slightly. "Did you enjoy the wedding?" Francis asked.

I pulled away from his chest and nodded. "Did you?"

Francis smiled. "It was the best day of my life."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I had just finished up my duties for the day, which felt amazing. I hated going to court and talking to the many nobles, but it was apart of being Queen of Scotland.

I walked out of the throne room and started heading toward the exit of the castle. My ladies had set up a little picnic near the water so that we could finally talk. It had been quite a bit since we were able to hear about each other's lives and I was really missing it. I used to know everything that was going on with them, but now I mostly heard it from gossip.

I took a step outside and took in a deep breath, soaking in the summer weather.

It had been 2 months since the wedding and summer was in its full cycle. Trees were covered with leaves and flowers swarmed the gardens. It was one of my favorite times of the year. It made me feel so happy to see everything in full bloom. It felt like everything was almost reset and everyone could have fresh starts. The past no longer mattered and the only thing that mattered now was the present.

When I reached my ladies they excitedly surrounded me and squealed. "Mary! Sit!" Aylee said happily.

I kneeled down and crossed my legs together, sitting down on the plaid blanket that covered the ground. Kenna leaned in and grabbed a grape that laid on the blanket. "So," she paused and popped the grape in her mouth. "How's married life with Francis?"

I almost blushed but controlled myself. Francis and I were better than ever. I could never get him out of my head even when we were together. At night though, he would always make me feel extraordinary. In more ways than one.

"It's good!" I responded quickly, trying to cover my thoughts. Kenna giggled along with the other girls. Lola raised her brow and laughed. "I think she meant something else."

I stared at her blankly for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant by that. But I couldn't figure it out. "What do you mean?"

All the girls giggled once again, but I was lost. I wasn't used to these type of talks. In court everyone was serious. There were no jokes or hidden meanings. It was all straightforward and if you didn't understand you dared not ask again.

"How's the sex?" Greer whispered to me. My eyes shot open and I stared at Greer, then at Kenna. My cheeks began to blush as I attempted to form a sentence. Kenna only laughed. "It's good!" I said before she could tease me.

"Is he-" before she could finish I butted in. "What about you Kenna?"

Kenna raised her brow. "What about?" She smiled, waiting for me to continue. I glared at her playfully.

She leaned back, placing both of her hands behind her. Before she spoke there seemed to be an awkwardness between the rest of the ladies.

"I have my eyes on someone," Kenna responded slyly.

"Who is it?" I pressed. If Kenna has found a proper suitor I would love to help her. Kenna bit her lip, then smiled. "The king has taken a liking to me."

An almost sickening feeling came up my throat. I almost wanted to laugh, but by telling how serious everyone else was this wasn't a joke.

"You're," I paused, pushing myself to finish the question. "You're seeing the King?"

Kenna nodded as if she was a young girl keeping a small secret. But this wasn't small, this was a large problem. She may not think so yet, but she obviously hasn't been seeing the King's sudden decline. "Kenna, that's extremely dangerous. And what about a proper suitor? The King isn't going to be interested in you forever." I immediately regretted my words. I tried to take them back, but Kenna was furious. "I love him and he loves me! He also said he would find me a suitor when the time comes." She crossed her arms like some child getting scolded at. I couldn't believe this, but it wasn't my life. I couldn't make these decisions for her, I could only watch. "Alright, Kenna." I sighed. "Just be careful. The King. He's not like himself right now."

Kenna continued to glare at me. "I don't need your advice. I know him."

I nodded and attempted a smile. I placed my hands on my lap. "Yes, you are right."

The back of my mind was fighting with me, telling me to yell at Kenna. Tell her that what she is doing is wrong! But I have to realize that there are some things that I'm just not in control of. Things that I will have to watch fall apart.

Kenna stood up and walked away without another word. Lola sighed and rolled her eyes. "We all know this is a terrible idea but whenever we try to talk her out of it she doesn't want to listen."

Aylee nodded in agreement. "I just hope she'll be okay."

The rest of the picnic was nice, even with Kenna's absence. Aylee was telling me about a nice man she had met recently and how she really liked him. This was the type of stuff I wanted to talk about with my ladies.

As time went on and we talked about all the drama around court, the sun was starting to set, so it made the air a little more chilly. We put the rest of the food in the basket and folded the blanket then headed back to the castle. When we got inside I was greeted by a servant. She bowed then took the basket and the blanket from us. "Excuse me, Miss." The servant said to me. I turned toward her questionably. "You are needed in court."

I almost wanted to roll my eyes, but it wasn't the servant's fault. Someone must not have known that I was done for the day. I turned toward my ladies and smiled. "I really enjoyed the picnic. I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

They all nodded and said goodbye. I made my way toward court, but I took my sweet time. I didn't want to step back into that room today. I was tired of all the bickering and questions.

When I turned into the room I froze. There James stood, examining the artwork that was hung on the walls. I almost wanted to run toward him and hug him, but instead, I sneakily walked toward him and when I was behind him I tapped his shoulder. He jumped and whipped around, but when he saw who it was he immediately dropped to the ground and onto his knees. I quickly grabbed onto him and pulled him into a hug. "There is no need for that, brother."

James smiled and laughed nervously. "Well, you are the Queen of Scotland. So there should be no exception." He responded.

"Why are you here, James?" I asked.

James sighed, then motioned away from court. "Walk with me."

He wrapped his arm around mine and began walking out of court. We began walking down the halls that were filled with people. "What is it?" I asked, eagerly wanting to know what is the reason he is here. "Your rule is in trouble."

"Wha-what?"

"Your mother has only brought in French people to run court. They are making decisions for the Scottish. Your mother doesn't care enough to fix the problem. I don't even think she sees the problem. We are sick of it," He paused. " You need to come home _."_

I tried my best to process all this information all at once, but now my mind was going at a frantic pace, making it hard to understand what he meant. "That's why I have you, James."

James laughed and patted my hand. "I am but one Scot in an army of Frenchmen." He stopped walking and made me pause as well. "Just come home. Show your people they have a loyal Scottish Queen."

"When are you going back to Scotland?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow night."

I slowly nodded. I had no idea what I was going to do. It wouldn't be a problem if I left Francis now, right? He can obviously handle anything that comes at him. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with this. He may even come with me.

I grabbed James' hand. "I'll go talk to Francis and see what he thinks."

James glared at me almost. "Why would you need to talk to Francis? You're a Queen. You don't need his approval."

"Francis is my husband he has a right to know." I shot back. James took a step back and bowed. I took this chance to turn and leave. I wasn't able to find Francis so I just went back to our chambers and got ready for the night so I could talk to him when he got here. By the time Francis arrived in our chambers it was extremely late. He opened the door and smiled at me, but it disappeared quickly. "You're up late," Francis said to me as he began taking off his coat.

"I needed to discuss something with you," I said, turning toward him in the wooden chair. Francis sat down on the side of the bed and looked up at me. "What is it?"

"James is here in France," I said. Francis waited for me to continue as if James wasn't much news at all. "He wants me to go to Scotland."

Francis' eyes lit up. "Why?"

"My Mother isn't taking care of the problems she should be. She is creating more problems than she is solving them." I responded.

"Then we send more French advisors." Francis clapped his hands together as if the problem was already solved.

"That's the problem, Francis. The people running Scotland's affairs are all French. My mother is French. They don't want any more Frenchmen. They need their Queen."

Francis could only stare at me. "Mary, there is no way you can leave now. My father is going completely mad! He's going to start a war if we don't keep an eye on him."

"But Francis, this is my country and it needs my help!" I fought back.

Francis stood up quickly and shot me a glare. "I need you here. End of discussion."

I stared at him in amazement. How could he treat me like this? All I would need is a couple of weeks to sort out the problem. That's all! Something must have happened with his Father, that's why he's acting like this. But that's no reason to deny me the chance to show my country that I'm here for them and they have a true Scottish leader.

"But Francis, I'd only be there for a little while. You could even come with me to show them French supports them." I pressed harder. I took a step toward Francis and grabbed his arm. "Please, Francis. Let me help my country."

Francis slowly turned toward me. "And if I don't? Will you find another man to help you?" He paused and glared at me. "Like Tomas?"

I was blown away by his words to the point where I was speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

How could he say something like that? He knew I didn't love Tomas. He knew everything about that situation. He knew the amount of pain in those words, but yet he said it. I took a step away from him and stared at him. "Francis," I started but I didn't know what to say. What could I say to that? I knew that it must have been painful for him when I turned to another man, but it has been months since that! This situation isn't like that at all!

"I just wanted-" Francis cut me off by raising his hand. "I said I was done discussing this. I'm going to sleep."

Francis pulled the blankets away from the pillows and got into the bed. He wrapped the blankets around him and quickly lowered his head onto the pillow.

I stood there, astonished by what had just unfolded. But instead of thinking about it anymore I got into bed as well. I attempted to stay as far away as I could from Francis.

I almost wanted to turn toward him and wrap my arm around him. To kiss him and apologize, but at the same time, I wanted to grab my pillow and hit him as hard as I could. But instead, I faced away from him and closed my eyes, imagining better times.

I awoke the next morning to find the bed empty. Seeing the empty spot next to me made me want to cry, but instead, a tightening feeling squeezed my heart. I suppose Francis was still mad at me.

I sluggishly got out of bed so that I could get this day over with. Suddenly I felt a large pain in my head, almost making it hard to move. I wanted to immediately go back under the blankets and sleep. But I pushed through the pain and got ready for the day by myself.

As the day slowly went on my mind was in a constant flutter. It threw at me so many unanswered questions and angry thoughts. With the constant surging pain in my head, it only made my day worse. As time continued on I realized I had to make a decision, and fast. James had told me he was leaving for Scotland tonight. I had to make a decision now. And it wasn't up to Francis whether I went or stayed. It was up to me and only me. If I wanted to make a difference in my country I should go, and that's what I was going to do to.

I was going to go to Scotland.

When I found James I told him I would come along with him, alone. James seemed to like that and was quite excited. Unfortunately, I don't think Francis should know. If I told him he would be even more mad at me than he was now.

I had my servants pack some luggage for me while I told my ladies where I was going. They didn't seem to fancy the idea of not telling Francis, but it had to be done.

Then, it was time. My servants and I began to head down to the carriage. I was dreading leaving Francis, scared almost. I didn't know what he would do while I was gone. What if he found another woman- I immediately pushed those type of thoughts out of my head. I had to focus on getting to Scotland and only getting to Scotland.

Suddenly, guards swarmed the hall. I frantically looked around, watching the guards surround me. Then, Francis appeared. He stood so far from me as if he would be sick if he stood any closer.

"Francis, what's going on?" I asked angrily.

"I should be asking you that! Were you honestly going to leave without telling me!" His voice was engulfed with anger and every word that came out of his mouth only got louder. "I have a duty to protect and serve my people! And you're denying me of that."

Francis glared at me, but then his face softened. "One of James' footmen had English gold. We interrogated him to find out he was paid to _kill_ you!"

My head began to hurt even worse. I wanted to believe him, but at the same time, I thought he was lying. He was doing anything in his power to keep me here. "That was one man. And you caught him. James is not here to kill me."

Francis took a step toward me, clenching his hands into fists at his side. "You don't know that!"

"But I am willing to try! My mother is going to get killed if I do not do something to stop it." I had started to resent the woman but I would not sentence her to death.

I stared at him for a moment but slowly shook my head. "Francis, I need to go now."

Francis looked away from me for a moment and stared down at the ground. He shook his head and when he looked back up at me he frowned. "But I cannot let you." He was so quiet I almost didn't hear him. Suddenly, he raised his arm and pointed at me. "Guards, grab her." He commanded.

My eyes widened as guards rushed toward me and pulled my arms upward. I whipped toward Francis. "Francis! Stop this." I shouted at him. But he wasn't looking at me. "Take her to the tower."

The guards pulled my arms up and began to force me forward.

The tower was a place that we kept prisoners. It was a cruel place, and extremely dirty. The rooms had nothing inside them, except for a small window that had no glass covering. The air even had a fierce odor of blood and sweat. The guards opened the door for me and gently pushed me inside. I almost tripped on the uneven stone flooring but managed to catch myself. I whipped around to find Francis standing in the doorway.

"You can't keep me in here!" I shouted at him. My words echoed throughout the tower.

Francis sighed and turned around. "I can't risk your life." He started to walk out of the small room. My eyes widened when my mind started to realize that Francis was actually intending on leaving me here. I almost panicked, but I took a step forward. "But you'll lock up your wife?!"

Francis paused for a moment but said nothing. He turned toward me and showed me his expression. It was covered with guilt and sadness. Usually, this look would send a twist in my stomach, but now that's the look I wanted to see. I wanted him to be hurt and to feel guilty. I wanted him to feel the pain he was making me feel right now.

Without another word, Francis left the room and let the guards close the door behind him. I ran up to the door and slammed my hands into the wood. "Francis!" I yelled. Somewhere in my mind was telling me that he would turn around and open the door. This was just a silly mistake, but he didn't. He continued to walk until he turned the corner, leaving me in the room guarded with men.

I let my knees sink to the floor and let my forehead rest against the wooden door. All I wanted to do was be queen of my country and Francis wasn't allowing me to do that. I could feel my heart squeezing in my chest, it was as if it had feelings of its own. And now? It felt nothing but pain and betrayal. I trusted Francis to be there for me and to stand beside me as we both ruled, but his idea of protecting me was locking me up! I turned around and let my back rest against the wooden door. A sudden anger rushed through me and with that anger I slammed my elbow into the door, causing me to yelp at the sudden pain. I had all these emotions running through me and I couldn't understand any of them. "Francis…" I whispered silently. A tear rolled down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Later I began pacing the room, my heart feeling heavy in my chest. I was trying my best to make sense of this whole situation and to contain all of these emotions I was feeling.

The stone room reeked of heat from the summer days. Since I've been in here for quite some time I could feel sweat beginning to form on my back and forehead. I leaned against one of the stone walls and let my body slide down it. My head was violently pounding with pain, making it hard to think or do anything. I didn't understand where any of this was coming from. I never have these sort of headaches, only small ones when I was stressed. This was something different.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I had spent the whole night in the tower, alone. The guards had even left at one point to get some sleep, leaving me alone in that heat infested room. I felt so disgusting being in that room for that long. I wasn't able to get any sleep. I'm not sure how it would even be possible in this heat and on the stone floor.

I heard footsteps in the hall but didn't bother getting up to see who it was. I continued to sit on the stone floor with my knees against my chest. The door slowly opened and hit the wall beside it. Francis took a step inside, first looking at the other wall then at the other one I was against. I could tell he was wracked with guilt. His eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes.

I almost felt guilty as well. Almost.

"Mary," Francis began. "I'm sorry I had to do this."

Francis stopped talking when I started to stand up. He rushed over to me as if I needed help getting up but I didn't. When I stood in front of him I stared at him for a moment. All those emotions and thoughts from before swarmed my body. Engulfing me in rage. I glared at Francis and lifted my hand. Then, I quickly brought it down to Francis' face, slapping him across his face. A small stinging feeling filled my palm, making it feel warm.

Francis' eyes widened. He slowly reached his hand up and placed it on his cheek, dumbfounded by what just happened. When his eyes landed back on mine I glared at him.

"You locked me in a tower," I said coldly. "Instead of sitting me down and discussing the alternatives with me. You _locked_ me in a tower!" I shouted.

My body was so tired. It wanted to collapse right then and there, but I wasn't done. I wanted Francis to know exactly how I felt. "I am your wife! But yet you didn't even give me a chance!"

Francis only stared at me. If he wanted to say something I didn't let him. I pushed past Francis, hitting his shoulder then I walked out of the cell and began heading to my chambers.

I avoided Francis for a couple of days so that I could cool down and not make the situation any worse than it already was. I would sometimes see him watching me from afar. I knew he regretted what he did. I'm almost regretted slapping him, but he had confined me to a cell with only my thoughts. They had built it up so much to the point where I could no longer show my anger with mere words.

When the next day arrived I found myself in another empty bed. But this time it was my choice. I had decided to sleep in a separate room from Francis for a few nights. I knew if we slept in the same room things would have only gotten worse. Maybe it would have been sorted out already, but for right now I just needed some time away from him.

The thin pieces of grass tickled my bare feet as I walked on the large, empty plot of land. I just wanted to spend some time alone and enjoy the warm day. My head was feeling much better after a couple of good night's sleep and eating well. I guessed that was all I needed to make myself feel better.

I lifted my dress then kneeled on the soft grass. I ran my fingers on top of the pieces of grass and closed my eyes, soaking in the warmth of the sun.

"I enjoy coming out here too. To clear my head." I heard behind me. I turned to find King Henry towering over me. I bowed my head and turned back toward the water. I was hoping to get some alone time, but I suppose that was unrealistic. I definitely didn't want to spend any more time than I had to with Henry either.

Henry kneeled down next to me and sat down. "Lately, I've been wondering why you and I aren't much closer."

I turned toward him and smiled slightly. "Yes, it is a shame."

Henry nodded in agreement, then placed his hand on my back. I jumped at the sudden touch.

"My son. He isn't as strong as me." Henry paused and started to rub his hand up and down my back. "Not as big as me either."

I shivered and stared away from him, so I didn't have to keep eye contact with him. I didn't understand where any of this was coming from. It was beginning to frighten me.

"Will you escort me to dinner?" Henry asked. He leaned in closer to me. I could feel his warm breath slither down my neck. I tried to lean back a little to get away from him. I couldn't say no, definitely not to the King of France. So I attempted the warmest smile I could muster. "I'd love to."

Henry's face lit up and he shot up to his feet. Then he reached his arms out to grab me. I hesitantly reached my hands out and let him pull me up. It seemed like he didn't even try to be gentle as I jumped to my feet. I almost fell face forward from the amount of force he used.

We walked into the castle together, his hand on my lower back and his other hand holding my hand the whole way. This sent waves of whispers through the people we passed and when we made it to the dining hall everyone stared at us. I wanted to get away from Henry but there was no way I could just walk away from him now.

Everyone sat in their usual spots, including Francis. That meant my seat was right next to him. I took a step forward to head toward my seat, but Henry held my hand tightly so I wasn't able to get away. Henry waved to a servant and pointed at his throne. "Bring Mary's chair next to mine. She'll be eating next to me."

The servant nodded and ran over to my chair, then pushed it in next to Henry's chair. I looked at Henry, unsure of what he was doing. Instead of finding an answer I found him staring at me. He was waiting for me to take my seat next to him, but I didn't want to. He was changing these past weeks and not for the better. He was much more violent and sometimes you would catch him talking to himself. He was terrifying the servants, along with his own children.

We both sat down, leaving everyone who was attending dinner speechless. I, myself, had no words as well. I didn't know what Henry wanted with me, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. Francis was sitting on the other side of Henry, glaring at me, or was he glaring at Henry?

As the food was being served I felt something grab onto my thigh. When I looked down I found Henry's hand pulling up my dress skirt. My eyes widened and my heart began to pick up speed. My body swarmed with goosebumps. I wanted to grab his hand and throw it back at him, but I was scared of what he would do to me if I did.

His hand began to touch my bare skin, wandering deeper and deeper in between my legs. I was panicking and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't defy him. I couldn't scream. I could only let him continue on with his little game.

Henry ate like nothing was happening, but I was frozen stiff as he continued. I was too scared to move and eat the food that covered my plate, even if I was starving. Suddenly, Henry's fingers reached even further between my legs. I jolted back into my chair and yelped at the touch. Only a few people must have heard it since they looked up at me, but they must not have cared because they went back to their conversations. When I turned to look at Henry I found Francis staring at us. He could see what Henry was doing to me. His eyes were wide and were full of anger. I saw his fists shaking against the wooden table. I opened my mouth to say something, but then Henry leaned in, blocking my view from Francis. Henry placed his elbow on the table and stared into my eyes. "I can pleasure you more than Francis ever could." He licked his lips as he looked my body up and down with his piercing brown eyes. "I can easily give you an heir for Scotland."

I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he actually just said that to me. Wondering if all of this was actually happening. When I tried to talk nothing came out. I was scared and weak against Henry and my body didn't want to do anything to upset him, but what he was doing now was insane!

"Francis is my husband." I tried.

Henry raised his brow and grinned. "Francis could never please you like how I could." Henry pressed.

I slowly shook my head and tried to smile. "I am loyal to my husband."

Henry was starting to get aggravated by my answers. His whole expression began to change as he glared at me. "I am the King of France. And you will do as you're told."

My heart was racing at this point and my hands were shaking in my lap. I could feel my breathing begin to quicken as well.

I couldn't fight and I couldn't deny him. I was trapped.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"That is my wife." I heard Francis growl. I could hear the amount of anger in his voice. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to be in Francis' arms. I wanted to forgive everything that he had done and just let it all be in the past. Henry slowly turned toward Francis, almost amazed that his son would say something to him. His grip tightened on my bare leg. I winced. "Let her go," Francis commanded. I felt Henry's hand move down my leg, getting one last feel of my leg before letting go. He clapped his hands together and smiled at Francis, then he lowered his head into his hands. Henry acted like nothing happened as he drew his attention to a man sitting in front of him. It was just another happy evening for him, but I was still trying to pull myself together from what just happened. For everyone else, I was able to fight back or voice my opinion but against King Henry, I was powerless. I looked down at the food on the table and frowned.

Suddenly I felt a sickening feeling creep up from my stomach. Before I allowed my body to do anything I would regret I threw my chair back and ran out of the dining hall. With every step, I felt sick to my stomach, but I held it back until I was in my chamber and had the chamber pot in my hands. My body immediately lets loose of the sickening feeling into the chamber pot, even if I didn't want it to. It felt disgusting. Whenever I thought I was done my body would do it again, over and over. After my body had finally stopped I attempted to catch my breath by taking deep breaths. I leaned against the wall and wiped my face with a towel that was hanging in the copper tub next to me. I felt terrible and wanted to just lay on the floor. I didn't even want to move onto the bed that was only a few steps from me. Then as my body began to pick itself back up I could feel my body shaking. I was still scared. I never knew what Henry was doing or what he was planning on doing and it frightened me.

I was so tired of these things that were happening to me. Tomas, Count Vincent, and Henry. They were all men who tried to control me and tried to inflict fear in my heart. They all had succeeded and I hated it. My body felt like it could no longer handle the pressure and anxiety from it all. I slowly lifted my legs to my chest and squeezed them tightly. I just wanted to disappear. I didn't want to feel this pain anymore or deal with these type of situations. They were driving me to a point where I don't think I could ever come back from. I may even turn into another Catherine. Now I was starting to see how she got the way she was. She no longer let people step all over her. She protected herself and her kids any way she could.

The door opened to my chamber and in came Francis. He stared at me for a moment while he stood in the doorway. He looked like he was dealing with a child as he kneeled down next to me. When he noticed the chamber pot he frowned then looked up at me. "Are you alright?"

I slowly nodded but then my emotions took full control, forcing tears into my eyes and my hands to shake again. "I'm so weak." I managed to say. Francis' eyes widened as whimpers escaped my lips. "I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. I was even sick from all the fear bottled up inside of me."

Without warning, Francis placed his hands on each of my cheeks. He gently pulled my head forward, making me look into his blue eyes. They were shining brightly even in this dark evening. This was the man that I said would be my light even in the darkest of days. This was the man I had fallen in love with. But this was the man who locked me in a tower when things didn't go his way.

"I am so sorry," Francis muttered. My eyes widened when I heard the apology. I had almost missed it while I was in my own thoughts. When I looked at his face I could truly see all the guilt he was experiencing. His eyes were swollen almost, either from crying or not enough sleep. "I was so stupid. You were right. I never gave you a chance to say your peace." Francis looked down to the floor that was covered with a rug. He was avoiding looking into my eyes. "I hurt you but I still did it and for that, I am an idiot. To treat my own wife like that." He shook his head. "I am a fool." I heard a sniffle then Francis released one of his hands from my cheek to wipe his eyes, but he didn't take his hand away from his face. He covered it from my eyes. "I haven't been able to sleep, not without you. I've been up thinking about you. Wondering if I was ever going to make things right." He attempted a laugh but it was engulfed with cries. "Please, Mary. Forgive me." Francis finally looked back up at me, but when he did I was in utter shock. Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were so red. I had never seen him like this before. I had seen Francis look like a beast. I had seen Francis furious. I had seen Francis act like a child. And now, I watched as tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the floor. I almost was scared to say something, but I forced myself to speak. "It's okay, Francis."

He stared at me blankly for a moment, blinking away the tears that remained in his eyes. "Do you truly mean that?" In my heart I did, but I was hesitant to fully forgive him. I think I'll always have some hard feelings about the whole situation. Seeing Francis like this now though is what made me forgive him. He was showing me that this hurt him as well and that he regretted it all. Francis pulled his other hand away from my cheek and used both hands to completely wipe his face. Then he took in a deep breath, attempting to get back the air he had lost from crying. His expression got much more serious than before. "What my father was doing was inexcusable. I will _not_ tolerate it." It was strange to see Francis' whole personality change in an instant when he brought up his father. "But what can we do? Your father is the king. What he wants goes."

Francis glared off to the side then turned back toward me. "I'll find a way to fix this. I won't allow him to hurt you." There was the motivated Francis I knew.

"Have you heard about Kenna?" He asked me. I raised my brow, confused. He went on, "His behavior is starting to show through Kenna."

I didn't quite understand what he meant. Did he mean that Kenna was acting just like Henry? Or that something else was going on? I had only talked to her a few days ago and occasionally we would pass each other in the halls. She seemed okay, but at the same time, she acted very distantly. Something must have happened.

"Are you feeling alright?" Francis asked. Before I could respond he lifted his hand up and put it against my forehead. "You're feeling a little warm."

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my forehead. I held it in my hand. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just scared so I guess this was the way it wanted to come out." Francis slowly nodded, but he seemed to be skeptical. He moved on though, "So, will you be sleeping in our chambers tonight?" I smiled gently. "Possibly."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I slept as close as I could to Francis. His arms were wrapped around my body, making sure that I couldn't get away. I didn't mind though. Being apart from Francis those few days only made me want to be in his arms even more. Whenever I was next to Francis I felt so safe. That was a feeling I hardly ever felt so being next to him, and this close was the best feeling. Falling asleep was much easier when he was this close.

My body was forced awake by hands that were on my shoulder, gently pushing me back and forth until my eyes slowly opened. When my eyes managed to finally focus in the dark room I found Francis sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at me. I assumed it was still night time since the candles were still lit and there wasn't any light coming through the windows. Francis and I had a room where in the morning the sun would shine brightly in the windows, creating beautiful little reflections on the walls. It was something I had always looked forward to in the mornings.

"King Henry requests your presence in the throne room." I heard. I looked toward the door and found Bash in the doorway. He had his arms behind his back just like how a servant would when they would announce someone coming into a room. It was obvious something was happening and Bash was not happy about it. He had a very serious expression covering his face. I could also see his veins popping from his arms because he was holding onto his hands too tightly. Francis got off of the bed and took a step toward Bash. "What's going on?" Francis asked Bash, curiosity filling his voice. Bash didn't move, nor did his expression change. "Just, come to the throne room." Without another word Bash turned and left. Francis looked over at me. We were both full of questions. Francis and I only put our robes on, thinking that it was just an announcement or something along those lines. When we reached the throne room my legs were frozen stiff from the sight. A priest stood on top of the small stage where the two thrones sat. Henry stood next to him, a smile almost from ear to ear. He looked as though he had just discovered something extraordinary and everyone was going to be thrilled when they heard the news. Kenna and Bash stood there facing each other. I could hear small cries from Kenna, but Bash was emotionless still. He was staring past Kenna, his arms still held tightly behind his back as if they were bound together.

Catherine arrived in the throne room only a little bit after Francis and me. She immediately stopped when she saw the priest standing in front of Kenna and Bash. "What is going on here?" Henry turned toward all of us who were huddled together at the entrance of the throne room. He took a few steps down from the stage then stopped between Bash and Kenna. "I am glad you could make it!" He said cheerfully. It's not like we had a choice since the king requested our presence. "Now we can start the wedding!" Henry shouted with delight.

My heart sank to my stomach. It was almost as if it dropped and turned into a weight that prohibited me from moving. Kenna's cries got even louder after Henry spoke. She didn't want this. Neither did Bash but here we stood, watching the two of them as they grabbed hold of each other while the priest took a step down to get ready to begin the ceremony. Before he could start I took a step forward. "Why are you doing this? They do not want to be wed." I protested. Henry's happy expression fell and a much scarier one replaced it. Francis grabbed onto my hand as if to protect me from what was to come. I watched Catherine take a step forward. She rubbed her eyes before saying anything and yawned. "Seriously, Henry? You woke us all up for this?"

Henry glared at Catherine then he turned toward me. I could see then the madness that was in his eyes. "The next person to speak up will be executed." My eyes widened from the sudden threat. How could he do something like this? Bash and Kenna hated each other, yet he didn't care. He wouldn't have even cared if they loved each other. He was just toying with their loves because he could. Everyone had to follow him or else they would feel his wrath.

The priest began the ceremony very hesitantly. Kenna was uncontrollably sobbing at this point. Sometimes she would look over to me, almost as if she was waiting for me to do something about this. But I couldn't. If Henry was true to his word I would be executed. I had to watch as my friend was forced to marry a man she did not love. Somewhere inside of me felt like this was my fault. My ladies were brought to France to serve me, but yet they were dragged into so much drama and problems because of the French.

After the ceremony Kenna collapsed to the floor, tightly holding onto herself as if they would protect her. She watched as Henry walked down the small steps. You could tell she was filled with rage. "You promised me a man with a title!" Kenna shrieked at Henry. Henry rolled his eyes, but then he stopped and his eyes lit up. "How about the title; Master of Horse and Hunt!" Henry clapped his hands together cheerfully then quickly left the throne room. Leaving us all bewildered and speechless. Bash managed to snap out of his daze and kneel down next to Kenna. "I'm sorry, Kenna." He tried. Kenna whipped her head up and glared at Bash. She was acting like this was his fault rather than Henry's. "At least you get to marry someone like me!" She shouted at Bash. "But I get a man with a made-up title, no land, nothing!" She quickly covered her face and sobbed into her hands. Bash stared at her for a moment. I think he was debating whether or not to defend himself. Instead, he turned and started to head out of the throne room. Before he could leave I reached out and grabbed onto his jacket. He turned toward me, expressionless. This was hurting him as well but he wasn't showing it. That was just how Bash was. I looked over at Kenna on the floor then back to Bash. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. He nodded. "There is not much we can do." And with that Bash walked out of the throne room but Francis ran after him. Hopefully to talk to him. I walked up to Kenna and kneeled down next to her. I hesitated to touch her at first because I didn't want to anger her further. I slowly placed my hand on her back and gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Kenna. I know you didn't want this." Kenna continued to cover her face with her hands. Her cries were finally slowing down. "You were right. You told me this would happen." She muttered through her hands. I didn't say this was going. No one could have expected to be woken up in the middle of the night to attend a wedding. I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "It doesn't matter now," I said. "Maybe, you could give Bash a chance. He is an extremely kind man." Kenna slowly took her hands away from her face, then dropped them onto her lap. "He has absolutely nothing. He is a bastard." I stared at her for a moment. I wanted to get mad at her and defend Bash like how I did with my mother. I hated when people talked about him like that when they didn't truly know him, but I stayed quiet. She had enough to deal with already. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her again.

Everyone went back to their chambers for the night, but after what just happened I wasn't able to sleep. Even Francis was tossing and turning throughout the night. Sometimes he would ask me if I was still awake. The answer was the same every time. I just felt horrible. I didn't know who I felt worse for, but it didn't matter. It was already set in writing and there was no way I would be able to change it. Bash and Kenna were married.

When I finally drifted off to sleep I was awoken only minutes later by my ladies to get ready for the day. I groaned and covered my face with my arm. I didn't want to face a new day, not now. I was almost terrified of what was to come. With a person like Henry ruling you never knew what was going to happen. Mu ladies were quiet as they started to pick out my outfit for the day. I forced my body up and out of the bed so that I could face this new day and get it over with. I looked around at my ladies to find it was only Aylee, Greer, and Lola. They looked scared to talk to me but after a while, Aylee spoke up. "Did Kenna really married to Bash?" She already knew the answer but she asked anyway, wanting further clarification from someone who had attended the ceremony. "Yes," I responded as I wiped my eyes. "We heard there is going to be a party for the two of them today. We didn't understand why " Lola said. She sighed. "I guess now we do."

"Have you seen Kenna?" I asked them. They shook their heads. I wanted to know how she was doing but at the same time, I didn't want to bother her. I wanted her to take as much time as she needed to process all of this. I also wanted to know how Bash was doing and how he was handling this. Kenna was a good girl, but she didn't seem like a good match for Bash. At least, not at the moment. Hopefully, as they spend more time together they start to grow feelings for each other.

I was sort of nervous to go to the part for Bash and Kenna. I was assuming it was going to be a little awkward for everyone, since the two were forced into a marriage neither of them wanted. But when I entered the hall it was quite cheerful. People were dancing and having a grand time. I spotted Kenna in a small group of women. She was tightly holding onto her glass of wine as she spun in circles. She looked like she was laughing hysterically. When I reached her she didn't notice me and spun right into me. Her free hand slapped my upper arm. She quickly turned toward me. Her face lit up when she saw that it was me. She was completely unfazed that she just slapped my arm since she was already moving on. She laughed and grabbed onto the arm she had just slapped. "Mary! Welcome to my wedding party!" Her breath reeked of alcohol and every word was like a cloud hitting my nose with furious power. "How many glasses of wine have you had?" I attempted to grab onto the glass of wine she had in her hand but she pulled it away from me. "I have not just had wine." I raised my brow, waiting for her to tell me what else she has had. "One of those nobles offered me some _strong stuff_." She winked at me as if it was some juicy gossip. I nodded questionably acting as if I knew what she meant. "Kenna, maybe you should get some water?" I suggested. Kenna rolled her eyes and patted my shoulder with her free hand. Then she turned back toward the other girls giggling away next to her. Women like Kenna never acted like this but it seemed like she no longer cared. She was married. She no longer had to impress anyone. So she drank her feelings away. I thought I was going to be able to talk to her without her crying, but now I have to wait until she is sober. I found Francis and Bash near the corner of the room chatting. Before I was able to walk over toward them I was surrounded by my other ladies. Aylee wrapped her arms around me and giggled. "Look!" She said as she pointed at a man that was eyeing her every so often. "Isn't he handsome?" I looked at him for a moment, examining his looks. He had a sharp face that was covered in small brown stubbles. His jawline was chiseled like, but his eyes were warm and inviting with a light brown color. His hair was a very dark color, almost black but as the sun filled the room you could see a tint of brown. While everything was darker, his skin was pale. "He is," I responded to Aylee. She turned toward me and squeezed my arm in excitement. "He's invited me on a walk through the gardens!" She smiled happily and turned back toward the man. "I think he likes me." I smiled and grabbed onto Aylee's hand. "I'm sure he does! Just look at the way he is looking at you." Aylee laughed then almost skipped toward the man. I couldn't help but smile while watching Aylee walk toward him. "She's so happy," Lola said, admiring Aylee. Greer scoffed and turned away from the new, cute couple. "Now it's my turn to find that!" Lola and I snickered at Greer's jealousy.

As I walked toward Bash and Francis I could feel Henry's eyes watching my every movement. Even when I reached them his eyes were still on me. "How are you feeling, Bash?" I asked him. He shrugged and took a small sip of wine. "I feel like my wife and I are complete opposites." He took a larger sip this time. Francis turned toward me and frowned. I could tell Francis didn't like seeing his brother like this. He had always looked up to Bash. Now, Bash was surrounded by depression and it didn't leave any room for anything else. At the same time though he was taking it in stride. He was trying to show the people around him that it didn't bother him and that he would listen to the king, but Francis and I could tell he wasn't happy. "Kenna is a unique girl," I told Bash. "At first, she seems self-centered and cold-hearted. But as you get to know her you will find that she is so caring. She's extremely brave and adventurous." I laughed as I remembered the many times Kenna had gotten scolded for going somewhere she wasn't supposed to. "She hasn't matured quite yet, but she's getting there." Bash slowly nodded as he watched Kenna dance with the other woman. Then suddenly Bash walked toward Kenna. When he got to her it looked like she was reluctant at first to do what Bash was asking but then they both began to walk out of the hall. I sighed and looked over at Francis. "I hope everything works out for them." Francis nodded in agreement. "Bash can be stubborn. And I know Kenna can be too. I wish them the best."

Francis gently slipped his hand into mine and pulled me toward the dance floor. "I think a dance is long overdue." He smiled at me. When we got onto the dance floor we smoothly joined the rest of the dancers that were following the tune of a violin. Francis moved harmoniously as he followed the sound of the music. This reminded so much of the night of our wedding. It wasn't too long ago, but remembering the happy day was always nice.

He gently pushed me away and spun me around, but suddenly that sickening feeling from yesterday returned. This time it was slowly creeping up. I paused mid-dance and held my stomach, hoping nothing would happen right it were I don't think I would be able to make it. "Mary, what is it?" Francis asked. Concern was wrapped in his voice. "I need to sit down," I mumbled, trying my best to cover my mouth just in case. Francis grabbed hold of my hand and placed his other hand on my back. He led me to the nearest chair and slowly sat me down. "Do you feel sick?" He asked me. I felt a nauseating feeling in my stomach and my head was pounding. I attempted a nod but every time I moved my head it would pound fiercely. Francis stepped away from me for a moment only to return seconds later with a plate of food. I looked down at the plate to find a small piece of meat. "Here, maybe you're hungry?" Francis attempted to hand me the plate but as the aroma of the meat filled my nose I was almost sick right then and there. I quickly pushed it away from me and covered my nose. "That smell is disgusting!" I cried through my hand. Francis stared at me blankly. "But you've always eaten this?"  
Francis sat the plate away from me then kneeled next to me while I sat in the chair. He examined me for a second, searching for some kind of answer behind all of this. Then his eyes lit up. "Do you think you could be pregnant?"  
I stared at Francis, as my head was quickly attacked with questions. What if I was pregnant? Lately, I've been having so many headaches. And this feeling of sickness is quite new. But I wasn't sure. I never quite knew the symptoms of a pregnancy.  
I opened my mouth, wanting to give Francis some kind of answer but nothing came out. It seemed like Francis didn't need an answer because his face immediately brightened as the biggest smile I've ever seen crossed his face.  
"Mary-"  
Francis' excitement was cut off when Henry approached us. He stared down at me as if he expected something from me. "Mary, let's go for a walk." He said to me. Francis quickly stood up and I watched as his excitement was quickly replaced with anger. "Father, she isn't going anywhere-" Henry lifted his hand in front of Francis' face, forcing him to stop talking. "I let you speak out once against me. I will not tolerate a second time." Henry turned his attention back toward me. "Shall we?" He reached his hand out to me. I didn't want to go with him. I wanted nothing to do with this man. I turned toward Francis. He looked scared of what was to come, but he couldn't do anything. Not this time. I slowly reached my hand out and let him pull me up. My stomach was still reeling and my head was pounding even worse than before. "Excellent." Henry chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize for not posting recently and also that this is a short chapter. I am going to try my best to post chapters more frequently for you all! I'll try to have the next chapter out tomorrow and make it much longer than this. Sorry again!**

 **Chapter 22**

Henry led me through the vacant halls all the way outside into the garden. Mostly everyone was inside the hall celebrating Kenna and Bash's marriage. The royal garden was filled with all sorts of beautiful flowers and plants. There was also the occasional statue that sat in the middle of the walkway. It was always a wonderful place to come to when you needed to be alone or to clear your head. Being in court you would need a lot of those moments. Unfortunately now, it wasn't one of those times. My feet felt heavy as we walked through the empty garden. It almost felt like I was trudging through a thick layer of mud. The type of mud that when you stepped into it your foot would sink and it didn't want to release you. But when I looked down there was only a clear stone walkway. Sometimes there would be small leaves or flower petals, but the servants always kept the garden clean.

Henry was close to me. Too close in fact. As we got further into the garden I could tell Henry was inching his body closer and closer to my body. This time Francis wasn't here. This time, it was only Henry and I. We were the only ones occupying the garden. I was trying so hard not to allow myself to think. I even tried to refrain from moving a certain way that would set Henry off. This was a man you couldn't read. At least, not anymore.

"It's a lovely night. Wouldn't you agree, Mary?" Henry murmured. I hadn't even noticed that the moon hung high in the sky. I was so focused on my own thoughts I didn't know that the day was almost over. I could tell Henry was staring at me through the corner of my eye. I nodded slowly, hoping he saw me. That way I wouldn't have to speak to him. I was trying my absolute best not to make eye-contact with him, or even face him. I don't think I would be able to without fear taking over my body. "Soon you'll be able to claim the English throne. That'll mean I'll be king of three countries!" Henry chuckled to himself in disbelief. The only way for Henry to be in full control of Scotland and England was if he was married to me. Suddenly, it felt like a fire was lit in my stomach, heating my body in terror. I wasn't able to walk any longer. My body felt like it was stuck to the walkway beneath me. It was like my body forbade me from going any further with Henry. He stopped walking then noticed my expression, which must have been covered in horror. Henry smiled. "You finally understand." He lifted his finger to the side of his head then used it to tap his temple. "I've been thinking about this for quite some time."

"I'm married to Francis." I tried to say. My throat was completely dry. It was so difficult to even talk or breathe. Henry raised his brow as if there was a simple solution to this problem. "You'll have to marry me if I get you pregnant with my child." My eyes widened. My body was shouting at me to tell him. Tell him the news that Francis and I had only just discovered. We didn't even know if it was real or not but at this moment I didn't care. I just wanted something, anything, to get me out of this situation. "I'm already pregnant with Francis' child!" I almost blurted out.

Henry froze and his eyes grew wider. "What?" I wasn't going to answer him, even if it was rhetorical or not. I stood my ground and waited for him to process this news. "No!" He shouted with fury. I quickly took a step back away from Henry as he slammed his foot into the ground. Then he put his hands on his head and began scratching furiously as he paced back and forth while he mumbled to himself. I could only stare at him in shock. I didn't know what to do or if I should even do anything. The man was insane and now he was having a tantrum right in front of me. Without warning, he pushed me against one of the large hedges that were used to block anyone from seeing this part of the garden. This is where they would hold exclusive parties, or take political leaders to have a private conversation with them. He was eyeing my body up and down with fire in his eyes. He was probably thinking of all the things he could do to me. I wanted to scream or to fight back, but I knew neither of those things would work. I got lucky the first time when Francis saved me. Now, we were alone and no one could save me. Henry began rubbing his rough hand on my upper leg. "Even if you are already pregnant I can still make you mine. In more ways than one." He remarked. I stared at him in horror. I didn't want this. I just wanted to live with Francis happily. That's all I wanted and yet I was always put in these situations I could not control. "Henry, please. Don't do this." I begged. Henry looked up at me and glared. He didn't like that I would defy him, even though he should expect me to. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against the tip of my ear. When he pulled away he whispered, "Not another word."

I was shaking to the point where I needed to put my hands on the hedge behind me for support. As if it would protect me from this terror that Henry was inflicting on me. "You think you ruined my plan," Henry huffed as he continued to touch my body. "But really, you only sped up the process." He looked up and looked me in the eyes, then smiled. Suddenly, I felt Henry's hand reach for my chest. He groped it tightly between his large fingers. Without even thinking of the consequences I pushed my hands onto Henry and pushed him as hard as I could. He stumbled backward, then when he managed to regain balance he whipped toward me. He was infuriated.

"You stupid girl." He growled. "I gave you a home when you were being threatened. I gave you everything. Even now you get anything you could possibly need! You owe me-"

I didn't even see the man. I didn't see anyone follow us or sneak behind Henry. I heard no sound that there was another person with us. One that had the intention of hurting us. But now I watched as Henry gasped in agony on the ground as a knife was stuck in his side. There was a man standing behind Henry. The only light source was the moon and that wasn't enough to see who was the man standing before me. That, and my whole body was in a panic, making it hard for me to do anything. The man took a step forward and with one quick motion, he covered my head in a bag. "Don't do this!" I pleaded as I felt my hands being tied. I attempted to pull my hands away from him but he was holding onto them tightly. All of this was happening too fast for me. Before I could even process what just happened I felt my hands get pulled forward by the ropes around them. "Move!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Everytime I took a step forward or slightly moved my arms I could feel the rope rub against my wrists. I would always regret it as a searing pain began to shoot up my arms but as time went on my wrists started to feel numb from the rope. I didn't know if the man who had taken me took Henry too, or if he had left him there to die. What if he was bleeding out and no one knew where he was? The only one who saw us leave, or I think the only one, was Francis. I wish Francis was here, he would know exactly what to do. At the same time, I was glad he wasn't so no harm could come to him. I pushed the thoughts of Francis and Henry out of my mind. I shouldn't be worrying about them at a time like this. I had to worry about myself now and how I was going to figure my way out of this situation. I was the only one I could depend on now.

I had been dragged by the ropes for quite some time now. The sun must have come up because every now and then I could feel its warmth on my arms. It was welcomed at a time like this. I attempted to remember where we were walking by noticing the small bumps, mud puddles, or rocks that I had stepped on. But these weren't useful things to find my way back and if they were then it would be difficult to figure out my way back with them. Every so often I would hear a sound like something was being dragged but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I was terrified but at the same time, I wasn't. I didn't know who or what to be afraid of. Even if I didn't know I could feel my heart thump harshly against my chest at every step I took. I was roughly pulled forward by the rope that was wrapped around my wrists. I could no longer feel the heat of the sun on my skin or feel a cold breeze rub against my arms. We must have walked inside of something. It felt colder in this new place. A lot more humid than it was outside. I felt the rope that was pulling me loosen, but the other ropes around my wrists were still tightly bonded. Slim hands were placed on my shoulders that forced me down into some sort of chair. My arms were tied again along with my ankles. This time they were tied to the chair I sat in. My breath got heavier as I heard footsteps echo throughout the unknown place. I couldn't tell if those footsteps were from one person or two. Was there more than one person in on this? What did they want with me? I heard a loud thump then a grunt followed. The voice sounded familiar and I began to wonder if they took Henry with us? Is that what they were dragging with us? I wanted to say something or talk to them to see if I could figure out this whole situation, but my body refused. It didn't want me to do anything that could lead to danger. Without warning, the bag was lifted off of my head. My eyes were working fast to adjust on the dim light that surrounded the room. There were torches in the room that hung on the walls. They didn't supply enough light to light the entire room. When my eyes finally focused they wandered all around the room, searching the room I now found myself in. It was a dark, stone room. There were no windows and only one door that was tucked away in the corner of the room. There was also a wooden table on the side that consisted of a few things that I couldn't clearly make out. Then my eyes settled on a figure that was a few feet in front of me. From what I could see he was an average sized man, but his clothes gave the allusion that he was bigger since they were so baggy on him. He wasn't facing me, instead he was looking at something in front of him, or someone. I wasn't able to see what it was since the man was blocking my view.

"What do you want with me?" I tried to say. My voice was hoarse due to my continuous deep breaths I was taking to calm myself when we were walking. When the man heard me he whipped around. I couldn't see his face or the type of expression it held due to the shadows that were cast on his face. "The Queen would talk to a lowly peasant like myself?" The man snickered. He took a step toward me, making it easier to see his face. I didn't know this man. I wracked my memory for anything, even the slightest interaction. I had no memory of ever meeting this man before. He took another step toward me. "Is the Queen comfortable?" He grabbed onto the ropes that tied me onto the wooden chair and yanked onto them. I gasped as the searing pain returned to my arms. "Good," He whispered. When I looked into his eyes I saw the same thing I saw in Henry's, but at the same time, there was something else. They almost looked empty, like there was no life to them at all.

"What do you want with me?" I asked again. This time as strongly as I could muster. The man looked confused at first when he pulled away from the ropes. Then he took a step to the side, revealing the person he was covering this whole time.

It was Francis.

I was getting used to this feeling. The feeling when my emotions turn jagged and my insides tightened. The feeling of powerlessness.

Francis' head hung low and his eyes were closed. Did the man hit him? Was that the noise I had heard earlier? "What did you do to him?" I almost growled. I was attempting to pull away from my restraints to get to Francis. The man turned toward me. "He was a fighter, unlike you." It almost sounded like he had killed Francis. I whipped toward Francis and tried to find any sign of life. My heart was quickening and I could feel my body trying to shut down on me, but I saw his chest begin to lift and fall back down. Francis was alive. The man had only knocked him out. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. Before the man could speak again Francis let out a small groan. When he tried to lift his hands and was unsuccessful, his eyes widened. He lifted his head up but winced. The pain from the blow the man had given him must have shown up. When he opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was me tied in a wooden chair. "Mary?!" Francis said loudly. He attempted to out of the ropes but failed. He searched the room for answers and when he saw the man his eyes grew wider. "Marceau?" Marceau smiled faintly then it quickly disappeared. "You remember me. How thoughtful."

"What is this? Why have you taken us?" Francis questioned him. Marceau walked over to Francis. Without warning, he slammed his fist into Francis' stomach. I gasped at the sight and tried to reach out to Francis. "Francis!" I screamed."That was for earlier." Marceau took a step away from Francis and brushed his hand through his black, short hair to put back any stray hairs. "Do you know what happened to me? Why I disappeared from court?" Francis said nothing as he tried to recover from the punch to his stomach. "Your father ruined me. He cut off all my trade just because he could!" His voice began to rise at every word that left his mouth. He paced between us as he continued. "Then my son got sick. I had no money to get a healer. My son, who was only 4 years-old, died in his mother's arms. My wife couldn't bear the pain of losing her child, so she killed herself. She left me behind!"

"I'm sorry-" Marceau didn't allow Francis to finish. "I burned my house to the ground. I didn't want to see any more memories of them. Now, all I have left is my office." He motioned to the whole room. Then he slowly turned toward Francis. " _Was_ my office." Marceau turned toward me. "While I am haunted every day and every night by my child's cries and from the blood of my wife, you live lavishly. You are served trays and trays of food. You are spoiled with dresses and jewelry from around the world. Now, someone needs to suffer." He paused as he walked up to the wooden desk. He unrolled a leather pouch and picked up something from inside of it. "Now, someone needs to pay."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"I'm sorry my father has done those horrible things to you. But we aren't like him. We can help you." Francis pleaded with Marceau. Marceau said nothing as he continued to go through the leather pouch. He would lift up different metal tools, examine them, then place them on the wooden desk. Every now and then you could hear the metal clink together when he sat it down. Francis looked at me, he was covered in fear. We both didn't know what was going to happen. We wouldn't be able to save the other if something happened, all we could do is watch.

"Please. Mary is pregnant!" Francis blurted out. My eyes widened at Francis' words. Why would he tell an insane man like Marceau something like that! He didn't care! When I looked over at Marceau I found him frozen with one of the tools lifted in his hand.

Suddenly, the door opened and another man walked into the humid, stone tomb. This man had a wider build than Marceau but he looked a lot like him. They both had black hair and a gruff face. "You got them tied up already?" The man asked Marceau, a hint of surprise in his voice. As the man walked toward Marceau he stopped to examine the ropes that bound us to the chairs. When he was satisfied he made his way to Marceau and placed his hand on him. He patted his shoulder then squeezed in a dignified manner. "Job well done, brother."

Marceau nodded but he stayed quiet as his brother stood next to him. He was still staring at the tool in his hand but he slowly placed it down next to the many other tools. When the tool was down he forced himself out of his daze. "Thank you, Gilbert." It was as if his whole aura had changed so suddenly. Francis looked at me then back at the two men. He must have been confused by the other man, but when you put all the pieces together it all made sense now. When Henry and I left the hall together Francis followed us out of the castle. That's when Marceau attacked Francis, knocking him out. His brother was the one who stabbed Henry and captured me. There would have been no way Marceau could have done all of this by himself.

"My father is ill and has been for some time. His health is declining every day and people are starting to take notice of this. Soon he will be taken off of the throne and I will replace him." Francis claimed. He had a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Your father is dead," Gilbert said bluntly, giving no care to the type of pain that would be created. Francis didn't know that Henry was stabbed and was left there by this man. Francis slightly turned toward Marceau. "What?" He asked in confusion. "I stabbed him. Isn't that right, Queen Mary?" Gilbert slowly turned toward me, a devilish smile covered his face. Francis also turned toward me. They both were waiting for my answer. I hesitantly nodded and watched as Gilbert's smile widened. Marceau turned toward Gilbert. He looked puzzled by this news. Francis' expression never changed. He was confused at first, but then it went back to nothing. He didn't even look disgruntled that his father may be dead. Marceau was the one who looked more shocked than anyone in this room. "Gilbert," Francis began. Marceau turned toward him, but Gilbert was still toying with the tools on the table. "You don't need to do this. I was following Mary and my father because I was going to kill him."

The room fell into silence. I couldn't help but stare at Francis in confusion. What? What was Francis saying? Was he actually planning on killing his father? Gilbert and Marceau looked shocked as well. "Why would you do a thing like that?" Gilbert asked Francis. Francis looked at me, his face covered in guilt. "He was trying to hurt Mary. He wouldn't stop no matter how much I begged him to." He turned back toward the brothers who were watching him intensely. "He is power hungry. That's why he was going after Mary. If he ever got a hold on more countries, he would start countless wars."

Marceau stood there still as he watched Francis. As I watched Marceau I saw something different from before. This man didn't look insane. He looked broken down, tired. Now, it looked as if he was trying to figure out what to do now. Francis was going to kill his own father. There was no pain or agony coming from Francis when he learned that his father may be dead. Marceau acted like he wanted Francis to pay for Henry's mistakes, but now he didn't look too sure. Gilbert didn't look fazed by this. He began shuffling through the tools Marceau had placed neatly on the table. Marceau turned slightly toward Gilbert but kept his eyes on Francis. "You stabbed Henry?"

Gilbert scoffed. "Of course I did. That's what you wanted." He said cockily. Marceau took a step away from Gilbert and put his eyes on him. "I thought we were just going to scare them. Then keep them as hostages until the king gave us enough gold to start over." Gilbert turned toward Marceau with an unamused look. "You mean you're okay with knowing that your son dies while Henry's child lives?" Marceau's eyes widened. He opened his mouth but Gilbert wasn't done. "He ruined your life. You have nothing and It's his fault!" Gilbert pointed at Francis. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to scare them and I did that!" Marceau pressed. Gilbert was getting annoyed by Marceau and it was obvious when he clenched his fingers together into a fist. Marceau saw this and took a step away from Gilbert and put his hands up. "Why do we have to involve Mary then? She hasn't done anything wrong" Marceau was completely changed. What we saw before was only an act. Now, we were truly seeing the person he was. But Gilbert was still on Marceau's fake agenda. Marceau wasn't the insane one, it was Gilbert.

"She's a Queen, Marceau. She deserves anything that happens to her." Gilbert acted as if it was an obvious answer, but Marceau looked over at me. Suddenly, he slammed his hand down on the table causing all of the tools to jump up from the sudden shock. They fell back down onto the wood, leaving the order they were in just moments ago. "This wasn't the plan, Gilbert. Henry got what he deserved. These are just kids, we can't hurt them." Gilbert quickly turned toward Marceau and grabbed onto his shirt collar. He pulled Marceau into his face and glared. "Have you no brain? These are not _kids_. She is a queen and he is a prince. They do not care about us! They let your wife and son die!" Marceau stared at Gilbert in horror. Gilbert threw Marceau back and grabbed onto a metal tool from the leather pouch. Then he walked toward Francis, ignoring his brother's troubled face. Francis attempted to get away from Gilbert as he got closer even though he was held down by the ropes. "Don't hurt him!" I pleaded. Gilbert overlooked my plea and grabbed onto Francis' arm. Francis tried to pull away from Gilbert but failed. Gilbert pushed Francis' shirt sleeve up as far as it could go.

"Please don't do this. We can forget that this ever happened-" Gilbert shoved the scalpel tool into Francis' skin and moved down his arm. Francis groaned in pain as the small knife cut into his skin. He clenched his fingers tightly into a fist and tensed his body up. I couldn't do anything but watch all of this unfold. I looked over to Marceau to find he was watching in bewilderment. "Stop him! Henry is dead. Francis has done no wrong!" I pleaded to Marceau over Francis' cries. I looked back at Gilbert who was still cutting into Francis' arm. If he continued Francis could lose too much blood. "Marceau, stop this!" I shrieked. Gilbert quickly paused and slammed his fist into the chair's armrest. "Quiet her!"

Marceau reluctantly grabbed onto a piece of cloth that sat on the wooden table, then began walking toward me. He was about to put the cloth in my mouth and tie it around my head, but I quickly inched back. "Gilbert, you are completely demented! You are determined to get revenge for someone who does not want it. You will die for this-" Before I could finish Marceau forced the cloth into my mouth. Marceau wanted to silence me before I said anything that would make Gilbert upset. It seemed though, that my words had gotten to Gilbert. He slowly moved away from Francis' arm and turned toward me. "She doesn't know what she is saying." Francis was panting and trying to catch his breath. "I think she does." Gilbert walked toward me and kneeled down in front of me. His smile returned and he put his hand on top of my own. He examined my face for a moment with a creepy smile on his face. "If we are discussing facts about each other I think I would like to add one." Gilbert patted my hand then grabbed onto of my fingers. Suddenly, he began pushing my finger back. I shrieked as a shocking pain went up through my arm. "Stop!" Francis begged.

"You are a pathetic queen who has absolutely no power. You are a chess piece in a game that you can not control." Gilbert laughed madly. I didn't care what he was saying about me. He was still pushing my finger back and the pain was unbearable. I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Gilbert, stop this." Marceau took a step toward Gilbert. "We can still get a good amount of gold from them." Gilbert didn't look at Marceau when he spoke. He was too concentrated on me and making me feel this pain. "It isn't about gold anymore." Gilbert pushed my finger back even further. I could feel my bones crying in pain. All I could do was scream as loud as my lungs would allow.

"Gilbert, she's pregnant!" Marceau shouted over my screams. Gilbert released my finger suddenly and let it fall back down to its proper place, but I couldn't feel it. It had gone numb. "What?" Gilbert asked. "Francis told me that Mary is pregnant," Marceau said. I watched as Gilbert's lips curled into a wicked smile. "That's wonderful. We can kill the unborn child. The heir to Scotland and France!" Gilbert said in delight. "Can you imagine the message that would send to the royals?"

I could only stare at Gilbert in terror. My whole body tensed up in fear. Gilbert placed his hand on my flat stomach and looked into my eyes. "Don't fucking touch her!" Francis shouted in anger. He threw his body back and forth in the wooden chair, trying anything to get free.

"Gilbert, you can't be serious," Marceau said in disgust. "This is for _your_ family, Marceau." Gilbert turned toward Marceau. "Hand me one of those bigger knives, will you?"

"I'll kill you!" Francis shouted loudly. The room was small, so any loud noise would make your ears ring. Gilbert ignored Francis' threat as he stared at my stomach. Marceau slowly walked over to the wooden table. It took him quite some time to pick a tool, but when he finally did he turned back toward Gilbert and walked over to us. As he walked he stared down at his own feet with wide eyes. "Marceau, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. My father was a cruel man. He toyed with people's lives with no consequences. But he's gone. That man that made you suffer is dead!" Francis cried out. He was panicking, you could hear it in his voice. He was watching in terror as Marceau walked. When Marceau got to Gilbert he was frozen stiff as he stood next to Gilbert, but Gilbert didn't notice he was there. He was still looking at me.

Without warning, Marceau lifted the tool as high as he could and slammed it as hard as he could into the back of Gilbert's head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I could only stare at Marceau as my heart banged harshly against my chest. It echoed throughout my body and I could feel the pulsing beat everywhere. Francis stared in shock as well over the scene we both had witnessed, but Francis was the first to speak up. "Marceau?" He said, a hint of dryness in his voice.

Marceau let his arms fall to his side and allowed the maul-like weapon to slip out of his grip. It fell next to Gilbert's lifeless body that was in front of my feet. Marceau was frozen stiff as he stared down at his brother. His eyes were clouded and full of guilt. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to hurt anyone." Marceau slowly turned his head toward me, he was expressionless. A part of me wondered why he didn't want to kill Francis and I. Henry had caused Marceau so much pain and unfortunately, that pain would never go away. He could have gotten his revenge by killing one of us, but what would that do if Henry was already dead? Marceau took a small step toward me. Before I could react he untied the cloth that was wrapped around my mouth and pulled it away from me. He never looked me in the eyes, they continued to stay low no matter what he did. Then Marceau turned toward Francis. He lifted his hand up and reached it toward Francis. Francis flinched and closed his eyes as if to block his memory of what was to come, but Marceau gently pulled away from Francis and lowered his arms. "I was going to look at your arm." Francis opened his eyes and stared at Marceau. I'm sure Francis was questioning all of this as well, but he slowly nodded at Marceau and allowed him to take a look at his cut. From where I sat I could see that Francis' arm was covered in blood, but I didn't see how deep it was. Marceau used the cloth that he took out of my mouth and gently wrapped it around Francis' cut. Francis winced when the material touched his open wound. When Marceau saw this he quickly pulled back, but then he carefully reached back in and tied the material around Francis' arm. "Why are you helping us?" Francis bluntly asked as he tensed his arm. Marceau was quiet as he pulled the edges of the cloth to cover the wound more. "The plan was to get the gold and leave. I did not want to hurt you," He repeated. Marceau took a step back and walked toward the wooden desk. His movement was slow as he picked up a larger knife off the table and turned back toward Francis. When he got to Francis he lowered himself onto the floor and kneeled next to the chair. Francis attempted to back away from Marceau but paused when Marceau placed the knife onto the ropes and began to cut them.

"I only wanted to scare you both. That way you wouldn't do anything like try to escape. That's what Gilbert told me. I knew that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do to you two," Marceau paused as the ropes fell to the ground. "He wasn't the same after my wife died." He was quiet when he said that. It was like he was saying it to himself rather than us. He silently moved onto the ropes that tied Francis' arms to the chair.

"I could understand why you would want to hurt us to get revenge," Francis paused. You could tell he regretted the way he worded that, but he continued. "Why would Gilbert?"

Marceau froze at the question. It looked like he was struggling to form the words and if he said them out loud they would completely break him down. "Gilbert was in love with my wife," He laughed almost. "She was in love with as well. The only ounce of love between us was our son." Marceau looked up at Francis. "And I do not blame Henry for my son's death. For many months Gilbert had been telling me that my whole life had been destroyed. Those things I said earlier -that was Gilbert, not me. They were lines he had created and rehearsed with me. Believe it or not, all I had to do was act like Gilbert to make you think I was insane."

The ropes that restrained Francis' arms fell down to the ground, releasing Francis' hands. He immediately lifted up his right hand and put it on top of his wound, but he put his attention on Marceau. "So, you aren't going to…" Francis trailed off, afraid of asking the question we were both thinking. Marceau finished pulling the rest of the ropes off of Francis. "No, I am not going to kill you," Marceau said as he stood up and walked over to me. It felt like Francis and I both expected to die from this, as morbid as that sounded. There was no way we could have been able to escape or kill both Marceau and Gilbert. These sudden change of events surprised us more.

Marceau kneeled down in front of me and began cutting the ropes. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this mess. I truly hope the child is unharmed." I could tell Marceau was wracked with guilt and that this wasn't his idea. Gilbert had dragged Marceau down with him, whether Marceau wanted him to or not. Marceau gently pulled the ropes off of me and took a step back, giving me the space I needed. Francis and I stood slowly from our chairs. We were both hesitant as we stood just in case we did something wrong. Before I could even take a step forward Francis rushed over to me. "Are you alright?" He asked as he examined my whole body as if he hadn't seen what happened. "I'm fine, Francis." My finger was in pain but I think it was only sprained. My real worry was Francis and his arm. I'm sure he was in a lot of pain, but he was the type of person to hide it.

Marceau ignored our little reunion and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it and took a step outside. "I'll show you the way back." Francis and I looked at each other skeptically. I think we were both still in shock. This all seemed too easy and it all happened so fast.

Marceau led us out the door and into an empty field. It was daytime now and the sun brightly sat in the sky, lighting the whole field. I looked around to find stones that were piled up together and were covered with leaves and vines. They were sitting in the middle of the overgrown field. I stopped walking as I examined the stones. They looked like they were burned and were the last surviving piece of something that once was there. "Did you truly burn your home to the ground?" I asked in a low whisper. Marceau managed to hear me though, but he continued to walk past the rubble. "My whole life was in that house. I watched my son take his very first steps there." He paused, but never stopped walking. "I watched him slowly lose himself over the course of a week. Then he took his very last breath there. I did not want to see those memories any longer."

Whenever Marceau talked about his son a cold chill ran down my spine. I cannot imagine the pain he must have felt when his son died. Then he had to watch his own wife kill herself, but she wasn't his to begin with. She was in love with Gilbert, the crazed man who would stop at nothing to get his revenge against Henry. As we walked I watched Marceau walk carefully through the forest. His steps were light. You could hardly hear the leaves and branches crunch beneath his feet. I had never noticed that his black hair was tied back into a small ponytail. His bangs were long enough to be pulled back into the ponytail but they sat in the front, waving back and forth at every step he took. From everything I had learned about him, he seemed like a broken man. He had lost so much and yet he blamed no one. He wanted no revenge. No vengeance. So what did he want?

We continued to follow Marceau through the forest. Every time I talked to Marceau it felt like I should apologize for everything, but at the same time, I was conflicted if I should after what he did to us.

Marceau stopped suddenly and turned toward us. "Here we are." I looked passed Marceau to find the castle in the distance. We were coming in the way we were taken I assumed. The garden was only a few feet away from us. Since Marceau used to live so close I'm sure this plan was easy to execute.

Francis turned toward Marceau and smiled gently "Why don't you come with us?" Marceau froze and looked at Francis questionably. "Why would I do that?" He asked Francis. "What do you have left back there? Come with us and we can help you." Marceau could only stare at Francis in amazement. I'm not sure he was believing Francis. "Why would you want to help me after what I did to you?" Francis took a small step pasted Marceau toward the castle and was silent for a second. "That was not you. That was Gilbert. You could get a fresh start. Work with me and rebuild your life." Marceau only stared at Francis. Francis started walking toward the castle but he stopped suddenly and turned around. "Are you coming?" He asked Marceau. I watched as Marceau stood there speechless. I'm sure he was thinking he didn't deserve this. I was also surprised by Francis' kind gesture. Usually, he didn't invite people who tried to kill us into the castle or to help them. But Marceau was different. He had lost so much and was persuaded by Gilbert that the cause of all his pain was Henry. It wasn't completely untrue that Henry was the cause of Marceau's pain, but I'm sure Gilbert was saying it for himself rather than Marceau.

"Would I be a prisoner?" Marceau asked. He took a slight step backward. "No, you would come as our friend," Francis responded with a smile. That was the smile I had fallen in love with. He would help anyone he could, no matter what they had done. That was just the type of person he was.

Marceau hesitantly followed us and agreed to stay with us for a while and see where things went. I could tell Marceau was nervous about all of this and I could understand why. Henry kicked him out of court and blocked all of his trade. But Henry was gone now, so he didn't have to worry about anything. Francis and I would take care of him, he definitely deserved it. As we got closer to the castle I noticed that no one was on the grounds or walking in the garden. It was strange, usually are out at this time of day. Suddenly, we were surrounded by castle guards. They pointed their swords down at us and awaited orders. Marceau stood close to Francis and I as watched, wide-eyed. I didn't understand what was going on. Francis took a step in front of us and glared at the guards. "What is this? Put your weapons down." Francis commanded the men. He threw his arm down in a rage, but the men did nothing as they watched us. People began to surround the guards to see what was going on, but suddenly two guards moved aside. My eyes widened as someone walked inside of the circle the guards had created. It was Henry.

Henry was wearing loose clothing to avoid anything from hitting his stab wound. He looked angrier than he has before, but content. It was like he had finally found something he had been searching for. Marceau attempted to step away from Henry, but there was hardly any room for us to move. As Henry scanned us three his smile grew wider on his face. Then he stopped when his eyes landed on Marceau. "What is he doing here? He stabbed me." Francis frantically shook his head. "Gilbert was the one who stabbed. Marceau saved us." Henry raised his brow, obviously not believing us. "That is not what I saw." Henry motioned toward the guards. "Take Marceau to the tower." Before anyone could react Francis stood in front of Marceau, blocking the guards from touching him. "No, father. He saved us! He does not deserve this."

"Even if he was not the one who stabbed me he was banished from court. Now he is here standing here in my presence." Henry replied. Suddenly, the guards pushed past Francis and grabbed onto Marceau. They began to drag him to the castle even after Francis' plea. "Marceau!" I shouted. They couldn't do this to him. He was innocent! "Let him go, Henry!" I yelled in the chaos. Henry quickly turned toward me and glared. It sent a chill up my body. "You shall refer to me as your majesty." My eyes widened.

Before Francis and I could fight about this we were led into the castle and check over by doctors. Unfortunately, Francis had to get his wound sutured. I wanted to be with him for moral support but I was put in a separate room with a midwife that Francis had set up. He insisted that we needed to know immediately, even though we had much more important things to worry about in my mind. The midwife had asked me all sorts of questions and even did a urine test which wasn't exactly comfortable.

The door slowly creaked open and Francis came inside. His arm was in a sling that wrapped around his neck. I frowned seeing this, but Francis' eyes were full of wonder and anticipation. "Are you alright, Francis? How's your arm?" I asked as I walked toward him. Francis smiled gently and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'm perfectly fine." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, but pulled away quickly when the midwife began to gather her belongings. "So?" He asked her. He sounded just like a child. The midwife smiled and stood up, clutching her leather bag close to herself. "The Queen is with child."

Francis' eyes lit up and he turned toward me. A smile took over his face that only grew and grew. He quickly picked me up and squeezed me tightly against him, only to loosen himself. "Sorry." He said apologetically as he pulled away. He had the largest smile on his face, larger than I have ever seen before. It was contagious. I found myself smiling because of this, but also because I was thrilled with this news.

Francis placed his forehead against my own and closed his eyes. "I'm so happy." He whispered to me.


	26. Tis The Season

**Special Holiday Chapter**

 **I know they don't celebrate the way we do in modern times, but I wanted to make a cute holiday chapter. This chapter is just a random story so it does not have to do with the main story. You can skip it if you'd like!**

 **I hope you all have a great holiday. And be safe out there! Happy Holidays everyone!**

I felt a cold chill creep up my body through the blankets that covered me. I inched my body closer to the warm body that laid beside me. I felt a warm hand wrap around me and pull me even closer. I couldn't help but smile when I was face to face with Francis as we laid our heads against the soft pillows beneath us. "Good morning," Francis whispered to me. His voice was still trying to wake up from the slumber he had just arouse from. I wiggled my body downward and buried my face into Francis' chest. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent that surrounded Francis. "Good morning," I mumbled back to him. Francis snickered and lifted the covers so that he could see me. "What are you doing?" He asked me. I buried my face even further into his warm chest. "I don't want to get up."

Francis reached lifted his right arm and reached it toward me. He played with the loose hair that laid on his right arm. "We don't have to." I looked up at him, then put my hands underneath me so that I could push my body upward. "We don't?" I asked in confusion. Francis smiled warmly at me. "It's Christmas" Francis gently pulled me toward him and kissed me. When he pulled away he continued to have his warm smile covering his face. "Merry Christmas, my love."

I smiled back at him. It felt like butterflies filled my stomach whenever I saw that smile. "Merry Christmas, darling." I leaned in again and planted a kiss on his lips. When I pulled away this time Francis pulled me toward him and wrapped his strong arms around me. "How are you and the baby?" Francis asked as he reached down and put his hand on my much larger stomach. It had been three months since we had found out about the pregnancy. Francis was always so great about making me comfortable and happy.

"We are both great." I gushed. Francis gently rubbed my stomach with the tips of his fingers. "Let's stay like this for a little while longer," Francis said as he placed his head back on the pillow.

We had stayed close to one another for only a little bit longer. We decided that the longer we spent lying in bed the more work we would have to do when we got up.

During Christmas, everyone was so much more cheerful and happy. It was a time of year when you showed the people you love how grateful you are. I had a lot to be grateful for, definitely for all the wonderful people I had in my life.

As I walked through the lively halls I was greeted by every servant that passed me. They would bow and smile warmly, then wish me a happy day. It put me in such a wonderful mood. One I didn't want to lose all year.

I let my arms swing back and forth at my sides as I walked through the newly decorated halls. I did not have a lot to do today, unlike Francis who was always busy. There was going to be a ball tonight and I couldn't wait. I would finally have all of Francis' attention to myself. I was also looking forward to the hall, where the ball was being held since it was going to be decorated with all sorts of holiday decor.

I was passing the time by exploring the halls, although I knew this castle quite well now. The servants had decorated all over the castle, so I wanted to check every corner of the castle to see the cheerfulness it brought.

After some time had passed my feet began to get a little sore and they forced me to start heading back, but it turned out that the event had already started without my knowing. I made my way to the hall at a steady pace and found Francis waiting at the entrance. When he spotted me walking toward him he immediately jogged toward me. "Mary, I was getting worried! You should not be walking around by yourself." Francis said in worry as he grabbed onto my arm as if I needed the extra support. I only laughed and smiled. My mood was far too cheerful to start anything with Francis. "I wanted to see the decorations. I am quite alright walking by myself."

Francis didn't argue with me even though it looked like he wanted to. We walked into the hall together, arm in arm. Just as I expected the hall was decorated with lovely ornaments and wreaths. Ornaments hung from the ceiling, some red or white. They were all different colors. The wreaths hung below each window with a different centerpiece in each one. It was all so beautiful and it truly put you in the holiday spirit. "Do you like it?" Francis asked as he squeezed my hand in his. I nodded as I continued to fascinate over the wonderful decorations. "I love it," I responded happily. Francis smiled at me then gently pulled me forward. I put my attention back on Francis because of his sudden movements. "Would you like to dance?" Francis asked me. I quickly nodded in response. Any opportunity that I was given to dance with Francis I took it. Francis was gentle with me as we danced surrounded by other lovely couples. He always kept me close and made sure I didn't move more than I had to already. Even though he was doing all of that my feet were begging me to take a seat. I tried to ignore the slight pain as we danced but it seemed like Francis had already noticed my discomfort. He quickly paused and placed his hand on my waist. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to get him to calm down. "Nothing. My feet are just a little sore from walking." Before I could say anything else Francis led me to a chair and helped me sit down. "You need to be more careful. You do not need to walk around the castle all the time." Francis said worriedly. I raised my brow. "I can handle a small walk, Francis." Francis was about to speak up again but suddenly Bash and my ladies approached us. "Follow us," Lola said in excitement. Francis looked at them all skeptically. "Why?" He asked Lola. Kenna giggled and grabbed Francis' arm. "Come on!"

Francis attempted to shake Kenna off of him but Kenna was relentless. "Mary should be getting rest." Francis tried. I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up from the wooden chair. "Where are we going?" I asked Aylee, who was standing the closest to me. She gently wrapped her arm around my own and pulled me forward. "You'll see."

They led Francis and me out of the castle and into the garden. The whole garden was covered with a large amount of snow. Everywhere you looked you could see the bright sparkles that came from the white snow. I smiled in delight as I took in the beautiful sight. Francis seemed impatient as we stood there and admired it. "Are we done?" He asked the group. Bash scoffed at Francis' impatience. "This isn't it." Francis turned toward Bash in confusion. "What-" Before Francis could even ask for further clarification Lola had thrown a snowball at Francis.

At first, everyone was silent as we all tried to process what just happened, even he was standing there in shock. After a few moments, Francis quickly crouched down and shoved a pile of snow into his bare hands. He squished the snow into the form of a ball and without another thought, he threw it right at Lola. His aim was a little off as the snowball flew into her shoulder. It exploded into dust at impact, creating a little mist of snow to fall.

With that, it only took a few seconds for everyone else to join this snowball fight. I watched in utter amazement and happiness as my friends threw snow at each other. I couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard I tried, but I didn't care. These were the type of moments I was most grateful for. When everyone was together and laughing together. They were the type of memories I never wanted to forget.

I looked down at my stomach and placed my hands on it and smiled. These were the type of moments I wanted my child to experience as well. These wonderful and cold moments.

Suddenly snow flew into my chest and exploded into a mist. The larger pieces trickled down my dress and back onto the ground, but some of it was stuck onto my dress and was starting to melt from the heat my body gave off. Everyone was frozen as Francis quickly ran over to me, his feet trudged through the thick layer of snow that covered the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked me in a panic. I stared at him blankly for a moment, then reached down and brushed some of the snow into my palm. I tightly packed it together and stood up straight, then I pushed it into Francis' face with little effort. I couldn't help but laugh at Francis. He was already covered in snow, but now his face was dripping with melting snow. Even my ladies began to laugh. Francis brushed off the snow on his face, then quickly leaned down and began to push the snow toward me in retaliation.

I was filled with joy. I wanted time to freeze and allow us as much time as we wanted in the snow and together. I never wanted this to end.

This was definitely what I was most grateful for.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It felt as though a huge relief was lifted off of my shoulders. Things would be so much easier now. Even the people around me would be happier. We would no longer have to worry about his next move, but now we found out he was truly alive. And he was more violent than ever before. He had learned from his mistakes and was not letting anything by him any longer. One slip up and he wanted you dead immediately. If you said something that was slightly negative toward him, he could watch you constantly.

Watching Henry step in front of us was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. I was told he was dead. I even watched him get stabbed right in front of me, so to watch him stand before me yesterday was horrifying. It was as if he was a ghost with unfinished business.

I've never wished harm on anyone, but Henry was an exception.

Francis tried everything he could to help Marceau, but Henry wouldn't allow anything. Henry wanted Marceau to suffer and for what? Henry didn't have any reason to hurt this innocent man and even if there was a reason I'm sure it was something pathetic that Henry didn't like. Now, he's making Marceau suffer, even more than he had already suffered in the past. Henry had already driven him from court and cut off his trade, because of that he was unable to get the proper medicine for his child that was dying. I had heard rumors from the servants that the guards were ordered to torture Marceau. I was hoping from the bottom of my heart that was not true. Henry had denied Francis and me right to see him, so we had no way of knowing for sure what was happening to him. We could only hope that the rumors were fake.

Francis and I walked down the empty hall together, hand in hand. We hadn't left each other's side since we had gotten back. Far too much has happened because we were separated.

The sound of our footsteps merged into one loud clapping sound that echoed throughout the hall. "I can try to sneak in and set him free," Francis whispered to me. We were both attempting to come up with ideas to help Marceau, but neither of us got very far before shutting the other one down. "You wouldn't make it past the guards and even if you did how would Marceau not be seen?" I responded. Francis let out a heavy sigh of frustration. "This is my fault. I brought him here."

"We thought your father was dead," I whispered to Francis just in case anyone was listening to us. I was becoming very paranoid because of Henry and his antics. "I wish he was," Francis murmured. I quickly grabbed onto his right arm sleeve and pulled down on it. "You mustn't say those things, Francis."

Francis paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, then he slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, Mary." He lifted his head and looked at me. He smiled shortly, then he slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry for all of this stress I am causing." He gently placed his hand on my stomach, which made his smile come back. "How are you feeling?" I smiled warmly down at the hand he had placed on my stomach, then I placed my own hand over his. "I'm fine."

Echoing footsteps filled the hall that Francis and I occupied. Francis quickly lowered his hand away from my stomach and turned when he heard the footsteps. When I turned I found Bash and Kenna walking together. It was good to see the two of them together like this. It made me have hope for their relationship. When they got closer they bowed as a greeting then Kenna quickly grabbed my arm. "I bet you were so scared when you were kidnapped!" Kenna said as if it was gossip. She began walking forward, dragging me along with her. I could hear Bash and Francis walking behind us as well. "Thank goodness that man is locked up now," Kenna said with relief. "He is not a bad man," I responded with a hint of irritation. Kenna ignored what I said and started moving onto something else. "Thank goodness Bash wasn't fully legitimized. We all feared Henry was going to pass and Francis wasn't going to be here to take over." Kenna rambled on.

As Kenna and I walked I didn't hear as many footsteps as there was before. I forced Kenna to stop walking and turned around to find Francis staring at Bash. Bash was attempting to explain the full situation before Francis said anything, but Francis was infuriated already.

"What is she talking about- legitimization?" Francis growled at Bash. Kenna and I quickly made our way back to Francis and Bash. "Francis, it did not happen. There is no need to dwell on it." I calmly told him. Francis whipped toward me, his face was covered in anger. "You knew about this and did not tell me?"

I stared at Francis in shock. It wasn't about whether I knew or not. Bash was never going to be legitimized. He never wanted to be king. "It was never going to happen. Bash never wanted it." I thought that by saying that it would help Francis calm down, but he didn't. Francis put his attention and anger back on Bash. "Did you want to be king to take Mary from me?" Bash stared at Francis wide-eyed. "Francis, I-"

"Ever since Mary has arrived in France you have never let her out of your sight! You didn't think anyone noticed, but I did! Every time something happened you were always there." Francis yelled angrily at Bash. At first, Bash was trying to deal with this calmly, but now he was starting to get mad. "She is your wife, Francis. Stop this." Bash shot back. Francis looked away from Bash for a moment as if to collect his thoughts, then he turned back toward Bash. "When did this take place?"

"You and Mary had just gotten back from the battle of Calais." Bash quickly stopped himself as he stared at me. "I meant you, Francis. You picked Mary up-" As Bash tried to explain himself you could tell Francis was not happy. Bash put his hands up and was about to speak again, but Francis spoke first. "How do you know?" Francis asked in a silent fury. Kenna looked back and forth between Francis and Bash. "Know what?" She asked as she attempted to pry herself into the conversation that she knew nothing about.

Suddenly, Francis grabbed onto Bash's shirt and threw him against the wall. Bash winced as his back slammed into the stone wall with a thud. Francis glared into Bash's eyes. "Have you known about this ever since we got back?" Francis asked with a low growl. I watched in terror. I didn't want to pry any further and make Francis snap. Bash could only stare into Francis' wild eyes in shock. "Francis, I haven't told anyone about it. It is not my secret to tell."

"But you have known this whole time! You could have blackmailed Mary. And on top of that, you were trying to get legitimized." Francis shouted in Bash's face. "Francis, stop this!" I begged him. Francis ignored me as he waited for Bash to speak. "I would never hurt Mary, Francis. She already knew. I told her I knew her secret the day Count Vincent arrived." Bash suddenly pushed Francis away from him and straightened out his shirt as he watched Francis carefully for his next move. Francis slowly turned toward me, awaiting some kind of explanation.

"Francis, It is not a problem that Bash knows," I told him. Francis took a step back and shook his head slightly. "It is not a problem that my brother tried to get legitimized so that he could take you away from me? It is not a problem that not only my mother knows what happened in Calais, but Bash too? That my own wife hid these things from me as well?"

A sudden chill swept through my body as I stared at Francis in disbelief. I never meant for these things to hurt Francis. I never thought they would be brought up again and somehow here we were. I did not want Francis to be bothered by silly things like these, but to him, these were no small things.

Bash took a step toward Francis and glared at him. He reached up and placed his hand on Francis' shoulder. "Unfortunately, you just need to get over it." It seemed at first that Bash was being genuine, but at the end he let himself expose his frustration.

Without warning, Francis lifted his arm and formed a fist. He quickly brought it down and threw it into Bash's face. There was so much force to the punch that it forced Bash to the ground with a loud thump.

"Francis!" I screamed as Bash fell to the floor. I quickly kneeled down and put my hand on Bash's back for support. I tried to examine where Francis hit Bash but Bash had his hand covering his cheek and jaw. Bash was trying his best to recover, but it seemed as though Francis had hit him in the jaw, a place not easy to recuperate very quickly from. I whipped toward Francis. "What is wrong with you?" I said angrily. Francis towered over us, but there was nothing to his aura. I couldn't tell if he regretted what he had just done or if he wanted to hit Bash again. He was in a dazed state that was unreadable.

Kenna had taken Bash back to their chambers to tend to his bruise. It wasn't bad, but it was best if Bash stayed away from Francis for a while. Francis didn't say a word when he walked away from us. I had no idea what he was thinking or what possessed him to punch his brother. It was scary to see Francis act that way toward Bash. I had only ever seen Francis look up to Bash. I had seen Francis angry with other people before, but to hurt his own brother seemed to be on a whole different level.

I knew I had to go find Francis and talk to him so that I could fix all of this, or attempt to. I didn't want something like this to pull us apart or create a larger problem. After the Tomas incident, it seemed like Francis had changed a lot. He no longer brought it up, but I could tell it was still something he thought about frequently. It was something I thought about frequently as well. I almost left the love of my life for another man who happened to have an army, but Francis stopped me and saved me from that terrible man. Francis and I have gone through so much that I felt like we could never be torn apart, but at times like this, I started to question that feeling.

I found Francis sitting on the bed in our chambers. His eyes looked clouded as he stared out through the glass window that was next to our bed. The sunlight made it easy to see the small specks of dust that floated through the room. I slowly made my way toward the end of the bed and when I got there I paused and watched Francis. His eyes never wavered from the window even when I got closer to him.

"Francis?" I said silently so I wouldn't startle him. He didn't move even when I spoke. Then suddenly he lowered his head and stared down at the stone floor. "I couldn't control myself. Before I knew it Bash was on the ground." Francis lifted his head and turned toward me. His face finally changed after being expressionless for so long. His lips pressed together tightly and he closed his eyes shut. "I know I should be stronger," Francis paused and turned away from me, hiding his face from me. "But I feel like I have been broken too many times." He paused again but this time he was forced to when a cry escaped his lips. "How many more obstacles must I endure before I cannot put the pieces back together?"

I could only stare at Francis in shock in that moment. Hearing those words and the tone of his voice made my chest tighten and my whole body tense up. Francis always protected me and concealed his true feelings to help me. I never really asked him how he was feeling mentally. So many things have happened that I haven't been able to talk to him properly. Watching Francis like this now reminded me of when I was feeling like this. I felt like nothing mattered anymore and that nothing was going to change. I knew this feeling all too well.

I slowly made my way over to him and sat next to him on the bed. He was still looking away from me, trying to conceal his cries from me. I gently placed my hand on his chin and turned his head toward me. When he was facing me I attempted a smile, but it was hard when Francis was in so much pain. "I am your wife, Francis. That means I am here for you during every obstacle, every small bump. We will get through anything and everything together." I laughed weakly. "We always have. And we will get through this together as well. I promise I will never leave your side. I am here for you until the very end."

 **I wanted to name the chapter Broken Beans 3**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Francis and I have been through quite a lot together since I have arrived in France. There comes a time in both of our lives where we just break down and ask ourselves when will this end? What do we have to do to end the suffering, the pain? But as time goes on you realize that this is only the beginning of this misfortune. There will be more pain, more disasters, but you also realize that you have friends that surround you and care about you. They want to help you even if there is no way they can, but that's okay. As long as you know that you have their support and that they're behind you, that's all that matters.

I sat with my ladies silently as I watched them talk over breakfast. It was a nice summer day that allowed us to sit on one of the balconies to enjoy our breakfast. It had been a while since I was able to enjoy the nice weather and the company that surrounded me. It was definitely relaxing and one of my favorite things. Aylee was talking up a storm about the man she had been talking to recently. He sounded like a very nice young man. He also sounded really interested in Aylee. All the girls listened intently to Aylee as her heart poured out through her words. "He is always so kind. He always puts a smile on my face." She rambled on. Greer snickered as she placed a grape into her mouth. "Sounds like you're in love." She mocked.

Aylee blushed at Greer's teasing words but did not deny it. I couldn't help but smile as they all continued to talk about themselves. I knew I could trust these girls. They were my friends, and at times, it felt like they were my family. I just needed to give them the chance. "I have been meaning to tell you all something."

They all turned toward me, curiosity filled their eyes as they waited for me to speak. "The day Francis returned from Calais and I was with him, we told you all I was attacked by bandits." I took a moment to brace myself for what I was about to say because I had never said it out loud before. "I was not attacked by bandits. I went to war in Calais."

Their faces went from curiosity to confusion as they sat there quietly. I wasn't sure if they knew what I meant since they were so silent, or if they were still trying to process what I said. "What?" Lola asked in disbelief. She leaned in further toward me, waiting for me to explain, but Aylee spoke up. "Is that where you got wounded?" Aylee asked me. I nodded in response. Kenna pondered for a moment then jolted up and turned toward me. "Is that the secret Bash knew about that made Francis upset?" Kenna asked. "Yes, we didn't want anyone to know." I fidgeted a little saying that. It was uncomfortable telling my friends that I wanted to keep something from them. "But I feel like you all deserve to know."

"Why would you risk your life like that, Mary?" Greer asked in horror. "Nostradamus had a vision that Francis would not survive and I just couldn't allow that." I laughed quietly because when I said it like that it just seemed silly. "You saved his life," Lola whispered as if she needed someone to say it out loud for her to believe it. "How did you manage to go unnoticed?" Kenna asked. I began to explain the whole story from there. As I told it I couldn't tell if the girls were horrified or were captivated by the whole thing. I felt so much better knowing that I no longer had to keep this a secret from them.

After telling them the story I left them so that they could collect their thoughts and be able to wrap their heads around it. They now all had a powerful secret that could ruin me forever, but I knew they would never use it against me.

I had asked the kitchen staff earlier today if they could prepare me some snacks and put them in a picnic basket. I wanted to surprise Francis with a nice lunch and some time away from court, even if it was only for an hour or two. Anytime is welcomed when it meant being away from court. I found Francis coming out of the throne room and walking down the hall. When he spotted me he jogged over to me in joy. "I was just about to come find you," Francis said as he embraced me with a hug. When he pulled away he noticed the basket I was holding. "What's this?" He asked, motioning toward the basket. "I'd like to convince you to take some time off and accompany me to a picnic." I smiled warmly. Francis stared at me blankly for a moment then a wide smile took over. "I'd love to." Francis grabbed the basket from my grasp and escorted me outside of the castle. We decided on a spot that was next to the water. It was a pretty spot since the water was right in front of us and we were able to watch the calm water come to shore. It was also in direct sunlight, so it made it just the right temperature when combined with the water.

We both laid out a small quilt, that could only fit the two of us, on the soft ground below us. Next, we both began to empty the contents of the basket, then we spread them out onto the blanket. "What made you decide to have a picnic with me?" Francis asked. I grabbed onto a small bread roll, broke off a piece, and placed the piece into my mouth. "I wanted us to talk." I paused and broke off another piece. "We have never discussed the things that have happened and I think it is the time we did just that." Francis raised his brow at me. "Isn't it best to forget the past?" I shook my head and grinned. "I think it is best to learn from the past." Francis looked at me for a moment, then smiled. "You're right." Francis paused as he turned toward the water in front of us. "You know, we have never talked about Calais." I looked out toward the water as well to find small ripples beginning to form. The sun had given off so much light that the reflection on the water was quite harsh.

Talking about Calais with my ladies earlier brought back memories I never wanted to remember again. It was something I wanted to block out immediately after we returned home. I noticed Francis was watching me. "When I was stabbed by Tomas you later told me that it was one of the most terrifying moments of your life. But for me, the most terrifying moment of my entire life was when I watched that man stab you in Calais. I watched as all life depleted from your eyes. At first, I thought I was only losing a soldier. A man who saved my life, twice. When I found out it was you I have replayed that instant constantly in my mind." Francis stopped for a moment and turned toward me. "It haunts me to this day." He attempted a smile even though it looked difficult for him. "Even though it haunts me, I now know just how brave and caring you are."

"I think that only comes to light when something is going to happen to you, Francis." I laughed silently. Francis shook his head in disagreement. "No, you do not need my help. You protected yourself from Count Vincent. You did not need a man's help."

I smiled in response because I didn't know how else to respond to that. In a way, he was right. I didn't want to be weak, but most of the time I did what I had to do in order to see Francis again. To see that bright face and that wonderful smile. I watched him as he sorted through the food that we had placed on the quilt. He looked as if he was so focused as he picked through the bowl of grapes.

"I love you, Francis," I admitted. Francis perked up from the bowl of grapes and smiled. "I love you too, Mary." Francis beamed, but suddenly his smiled disappeared. "What is it?" I asked him as I leaned toward him. "Bash has had feelings for you for quite some time. I've always been afraid that he would steal you away from me." Francis said in a low, quiet voice. I almost wanted to scold Francis, but instead, I leaned in closer and kissed his lips. "I have only ever thought of you, looked at you, and loved you." I paused and stared into his bright blue eyes. Eyes, that I could get lost in if I stared for too long. "Do you understand?" Francis' serious expression turned back into his wide smile. Suddenly, he put his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace as we both fell down onto the blanket together. We laughed as we laid closer together on the soft quilt. Francis lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek, then began to gently caress it. "I understand." Francis was quiet as he examined my face. I raised my brow and slowly veered upward. "What is it?" Francis looked amused. "I can't wait to start a family with you." I felt my face warm up just from his words alone.

We sat there for a little while longer. We talked about things both of us tried to forget, but by doing that we became closer in a way. We kept these feelings and thoughts inside of us all the time, but we've never said them out loud or to each other. So when you put it into words there is so much meaning to it that it makes you feel refreshed.

As the day became later we decided to collect our things and head back toward the castle. Francis apologized to Bash and let him know how much he regretted what he did to him. Bash said he understood why Francis did it and that he was sorry as well. They meant a lot to each other and were practically best friends. They knew what the other had to deal with and they were the only ones who could understand. They never wanted to fight and to lose that bond that they had.

Francis and I returned to our chambers after meeting with Bash and readied ourselves for bed. "Do you think it's time?" Francis spoke up. I was turned away from him as I was changing into my nightgown. "Time for what?"

Suddenly, I felt hands wrap around my waist. "To announce the pregnancy." I slowly turned myself around and faced Francis. "Are you sure?" I asked with a hint of hesitation in my voice. Francis nodded. "We cannot keep this a secret any longer." I knew that was true, but for some reason, I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to have to deal with the comments people would make or the drama that would come along with it. I just wanted it between Francis and I. We should have announced it when we found out, though. Unfortunately, a lot has been going on that it just wasn't our first priority.

I nodded to Francis. "You're right. We'll announce the pregnancy tomorrow."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I awakened from my slumber by a large throbbing pain in my head that didn't seem like it was going to reside anytime soon. I lifted my arm sleepily and let it fall on top of my forehead that way I could attempt to press down the pain that wouldn't allow me to sleep. Since that wasn't working I forced my body up and let my legs dangle off the edge of the bed as I tried to breathe slowly, hoping that would help. I felt a hand gently creep onto my back and begin to move up and down. It was a nice distraction from the pain.

"Hey, what is it?" Francis asked me. His voice was still coated with sluggishness since it seemed he had just awoken as well. Probably because I was moving too much. "Just a small headache," I responded as I brought my hand up and pressed my fingers against my temple. I felt the mattress and blankets dip behind me as Francis got up out of the bed and circle his way next to me. "We should go see my mother. Tell her about the pregnancy before we announce it and see if she has anything that could help with your head."

"Alright," I agreed. I haven't talked to Catherine for quite some time it felt like. I think a part of me was afraid that if I said the slightest thing wrong then she would ruin my life with the secret she knew. That, and I haven't exactly had the time since things seem to never settle down. Regardless of that, Francis and I headed toward her chambers. When we arrived, outside of Catherine's room was a guard. He was watching intently as we approached him as if we could do something dangerous at any moment and he had to be ready. Francis told the guard that we would like an audience with Catherine and with that the guard walked inside to tell Catherine. A few seconds later the guard exited the room and held the door for me and Francis, granting us access inside. Francis and I slowly walked inside and found Catherine sitting in an old wooden chair that sat close to her desk. When she noticed us she turned her body slightly to face us and snickered. "What a surprise. I haven't seen Mary for quite some time. What do I owe this pleasure?" Catherine asked cockily. The chair Catherine sat in creaked as she lifted her leg and crossed it over her other leg. Francis smiled at me before he turned to his mother to tell her the news. "Mary is pregnant." Catherine's eyes widened as she shut upward from her chair. "Is it yours?" She asked Francis with a large amount of concern in her voice. I glared at her for making such a rude remark, but it had no effect on Francis. He only laughed. "Yes, mother. It is mine." Catherine's expression instantly changed to one more surprised and hopeful. She quickly whipped toward the desk she was sitting next to only moments ago and began rummaging through for her many herbs and potions. Then when she stuffed her arms full of different and mysterious vials she walked up to me and started to explain each one. "Here, you will need these. This one helps keep you healthy. This one-" Catherine was cut off in the middle of her ramble by Francis. "We're thinking of announcing the pregnancy today." Catherine nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course. We will need to discuss it with Henry beforehand though."

"No need." I heard behind me. My body begged me not to turn around and see who it was. Even though I knew who it was and the fear that that person forced upon me- I turned. Henry stood in the doorway, leaning against the stone wall. A smug looked covered his aged face. "You will not announce the pregnancy." My heart began to pound harshly in my chest in terror. Francis took a step toward Henry. "Why not? The people deserve to know that there will be an heir."

"Mary will be mine. So, I cannot have the people knowing that it is your child." Henry said casually as if this was an average day to day conversation. I watched as Francis's fingers curled into a fist. "She is not yours! She is _my_ wife. You cannot obtain England through Mary." Henry slowly turned toward Francis. His face was calm as he stared into Francis's eyes, but his eyes conveyed another message. One far more threatening and terrifying. His silence was almost deadly. "This is not an option for you, Francis." Henry turned his head toward me to convey his message more seriously. "You will submit, Mary."

"And if I don't?" I tried to act brave against Henry, but it was hard when my whole body wanted to shut down in terror. "Simple. I'll kill Marceau," Henry said. I could only stare at Henry. I didn't know what to think or what to do. "Father, stop this," Francis begged in hopes his Father would see past this somehow. "Do you not believe me?" Henry laughed madly. "I'll kill the unborn child as well." I felt my body move on its own as an attempt to run away from Henry, only to bump into Catherine. Suddenly, Catherine wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulder. "Stop this, Henry." Catherine pleaded. Francis took a step in front of Catherine and me, blocking us from Henry. "You will not touch her." He threatened with a growl. My body wouldn't allow me to say anything as they defended me. "Then you will listen to me. You can all stop pretending that you can bend me to your own will. It is my turn to bend you and I plan on breaking you all." Henry said madly. Before anyone could say anything else Henry turned away from us all. "Do not announce the pregnancy." He repeated before leaving the room. I stood there in utter shock. For the first time in my life, my body collapsed against my will. My knees buckled beneath me and slammed into the hard floor below me, sending a shock throughout my body as if it was trying to wake me from a horrible dream. Catherine quickly kneeled down next to me and grabbed hold of me. "We will find a way through this." I heard Francis say, but my body made it sound like a loud thumping sound in my ears. My heart was beating so quickly that that is all I could hear. "How?" I whispered. "We will come up with a way to stop Henry." Catherine attempted to reassure me, but it didn't work. I threw my body upward and out of Catherine's embrace. "How could we possibly stop Henry? The King of France?" I asked them angrily. "I cannot risk the life of my child and Marceau." Francis stared at me for a moment as he tried to figure out what I meant by that, but instead, he asked. "What are you saying, Mary?"

"I'm saying it is time to give up. Let Henry win." I whispered silently. Francis' eyes widened and his eyebrows lowered, creating a crease in between his brows. "You can't be serious, Mary." I shot him a glare. "Tell me, Francis. Tell me what I am to do! How do I save our child and Marceau?" Francis said nothing as he watched me in shock. He opened his mouth several times to attempt to say something but each time he couldn't say anything. "That's what I thought," I whispered in despair. I left the room before anyone could try to persuade me everything was going to be alright. I was past that point of hope. I knew that this was not a fairy tale and that this will not be solved in some magical way. This was reality and reality no longer had hope. I gradually made my way down the long hallway. "Oh, Mary." Henry was walking toward me from the other side of the hall. "I was just about to come back and find you. I wanted to invite you to the duel this afternoon as my companion." He grabbed onto my hand and tightly squeezed it with his grainy hand. I wanted to say something like I don't really have a choice, but instead, I slowly nodded. "Excellent. I will see you there." Henry turned away from me and made his way back down to the end of the hall. His steps were heavy as his shoes thumped loudly against the stone flooring, creating a loud echo wherever he walked. He turned the corner and vanished from my sight.

I got ready for this afternoon as slow as I possibly could. I didn't want it to come any faster than it already was. I knew once I sat down next to Henry I would be giving myself to him. There would no longer be any uncertainty. If I wanted Marceau and my child to live this is what I had to do.

 **If you have the time and would like to review please do. Reviews are what keep me going!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After I had finished getting ready for the event I forced myself out of the comfort of my chambers and outside of the castle to make my way toward the location the event was being held. From what I could see so far there were all sorts of people here to witness the event to the point where the grounds were filled with people. Laughter and cheering filled the large crowds as I got closer. The dueling event was being held next to the garden in an empty plot of land on castle grounds. When I reached the stage I noticed the wooden fence in the middle of everything. Inside of it was a large amount of mud, which meant that that is where the men fought each other. Surrounding the muddy, fenced square was a large stage then much smaller ones around it and below it. The large stage was for Catherine and Henry and the smaller ones were for the counts and other important people.

I saw Francis and my ladies sitting on the lowest part of the stage but regardless of that, they laughed away. Even if Henry and Francis were in a quarrel Francis should be in the larger booth with his parents. It was looked down upon when the dauphin sat with lower ranked people and those who are untitled for that matter. When Francis saw that I had arrived he waved his hand at me, as did my ladies. They were smiling happily and awaiting me to join them in their small, yet content circle. But in the corner of my eye, I could tell I was being watched by Henry. When I turned toward him he turned away and gestured for a guard, then he motioned toward the empty spot next to him. Within seconds the guard brought out another chair and placed it next to Henry. The guard left the stage by walking down the set of stairs on the side and approached me. "Queen Mary, King Henry wishes for you to accompany him during the event." The guard said to me as he bowed. I looked away from the guard for a moment to find Francis's smile disappeared. I wanted to run over to Francis and tell him what's going on, what's going on in my mind, but instead, I let the guard escort me into the booth.

"I've been patiently waiting for you, Mary," Henry said with a wild grin as I sat in the chair next to him. "Have you ever seen one of these before?" He asked me as he pointed toward the fenced, muddy pit. Before I could even respond he spoke up. "Of course you haven't. You lived at the convent most of your life." Henry laughed then began to ramble on about the history of these type of events while taking a large sip of alcohol every time he paused. Even though he was talking my mind managed to drown out his disgusting voice. I watched down below me as the participants got ready. One man was leaning against the wooden fence in the middle as he sharpened his blade. Another man was standing in front of Aylee flirting away. When I looked closer I noticed that this was the man Aylee has been talking to us about nonstop. She had been head over heels for this man ever since he showed up and it didn't seem like he was in any rush to leave as well. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two of them smile nervously at each other as they gave subtle hints of flirting to the other. To watch your friends fall in love was one of the most marvelous things, definitely since the people here in France haven't been the most welcoming ever since our arrival. It made coming to France almost worth wild when I saw they were happy like this.

"I wonder how much more Marceau can take?" I heard Henry say over my thoughts. It was almost as if my mind knew that I needed to hear this and pushed me out of my daze. I turned toward Henry quickly to find him smirking at me. "Now I finally have your attention."

"What have you done to Marceau?" I asked in a hushed voice. I watched as wrinkles formed next to Henry's mouth as he smiled wickedly, then he slowly turned toward the pit below us. He stood, said a few words to the crowd and participants, then sat back down. With that, the event had begun. The point of the duel was to find the most skilled swordsman of all of France. Two men would fight against each other and whoever knocked down the other would be granted passage to the next round. It had turned out that Aylee's crush was quite the skilled swordsmen. He managed to breeze through each and every round, making him one of the last participants who would make it to the final round. The man against him wasn't exactly a skilled swordsman, but since he was a much larger man than the rest he used his strength to force his opponents down.

The two men got into the muddy ring and waited for the round to start. A rush of anxiety went up my body as I watched the two men stare eagerly into the other's eyes. They both wanted to win, and they both were immensely tough. Suddenly, the spokesman lifted his flag then dropped it to commence the start of the round.

It was a long and intense battle between the two men as they tried their hardest to knock the other down. Finally, though, Aylee's love interest knocked the much larger man to the ground, causing the mud underneath him to splatter upward. The crowd exploded in excitement for the young man. They cheered wildly and chanted his name throughout the crowd. Henry stood up and as I looked at him I could tell he did not have the same kind of excitement as many had below us. "Now, kill him young Nicolas du Raux."

Nicolas stared at Henry in bewilderment, probably wondering if he had heard his king correctly. "The point of the game is to knock your opponent down, not to kill him." Catherine tried to explain. Henry only shot her a glare before he turned back toward the center where Nicolas stood. "Kill him, or you will die as well." Henry shouted down to Nicolas as if being louder meant he was more clear. But Nicolas stood there speechless as he scanned the crowd around him, trying to find someone who will defend him in this moment. "This isn't right." I tried to tell Henry. He whipped toward me. "You do not get to tell me what is right and what is not."

"But, what you're asking of him is murder. This other man has done nothing wrong." I continued to push. I could tell what I said to Henry was only making him angrier but I couldn't sit and watch him tell this young man to kill an innocent.

"Speak again and I promise you Marceau will be dead before nightfall." Henry threatened me. Then he looked back at Nicolas. "Kill him now! Or it will be you at the end of that sword." It looked as though Nicolas was fighting himself as he tried to shake his head, but his arms were moving upward with the sword in his hands. Without warning, the sword dropped from his hands and landed in the mud below him with a splash. Henry's eyes widened and he quickly shot up out of his seat in anger. "If you do not-" He stopped for a moment and placed his hand on his chair as his body began to waver in a strange pattern. "I will." He murmured. Henry attempted to grab onto his chair only to lose his grip and stumble onto the wooden floor beneath us. Loud gasps and uproars scattered throughout the crowd as they watched their king collapse. Catherine quickly kneeled down next to Henry in utter shock. She attempted to examine his body but she didn't know what she was looking at or for. "Henry?" She tried to wake him from his unconsciousness but was unsuccessful. Catherine turned away from Henry and waved toward his unconscious body below her. "Your king needs help!" She shouted at whoever would listen. Guards quickly came plowing through the booth and surrounded the king. I tried to get out of the way but was pushed away as guards shoved me backward. I felt my back hit one of the wooden beams that supported the whole booth we were in.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around me. "Mary, are you okay?" Francis asked frantically. I nodded but focused my attention on the mayhem happening in front of me. Francis started to pull me backward. "We need to get out of the booth." He tried to tell me, but I watched in horror as I looked through the doctors and guards trying to treat Henry. One of the guards jolted backward in terror, his eyes were wide and he looked around at the crowd that began to form around the booth. "The king is not breathing!" He shouted.


	31. Marceau's Chapter Part 1

**I apologize for being gone for a while and I know this wasn't what you were hoping to get, but this was just something I wanted to write. A new chapter continuing the main story is coming soon. For now, enjoy Marceau's past.**

 **Part 1**

The stone prison cell was small. It only had enough room for two people at a time. It was even beginning to show its true age as the bricks that held the room together were crumpling slightly. Bits and pieces of stone covered the brick flooring, forcing you to watch where you stepped. Even if I wanted to step on these small, stone pain traps I couldn't. The chains that were wrapped around my arms and legs restricted my movement but held me in a standing position. My body was aching and begging me for some sort of relief. Unfortunately, I couldn't supply my body with that relief. The cuffs that were around my wrists and ankles dug into my skin as they kept me in place. Whenever I tried to adjust my body a searing pain would shoot up my arms and legs, forcing me to go back in the same position as before.

The wooden door in front me swung open and slammed against the stone wall beside it. I attempted to lift my head to see who had arrived but my body didn't have that kind of energy left. Besides, I knew who it was.

"Look at you, Marceau." The guard paused as a low grumble escaped his throat. "Barely hangin' on," I said nothing as the guard took a step closer to me, which gave me the chance to see his shoes. They were dirty and were covered in small holes. There was a larger hole on his right shoe in the front of the shoe that exposed some of his toes. "Are you ready?" I could hear the guard shift his body as he reached for something on his belt. The black, leather whip I have been acquainted with was back in the hands of my tormentor. When I was finally able to raise my head to look at the guard, which took all of my energy, I found him smiling wildly at me. His broken, yellow teeth poked through his dry lips. "Shall we get started?"

I shut my eyes before I saw him do anything else. I already had the memory stained into my mind of this man whipping me, but I didn't have the strength to see it again this time. I was afraid of seeing another memory I would later try to block out and fail.

The smell of fresh grass filled my nose as I took a deep breath in, inhaling the fresh smell of spring. I looked out into the overgrown field, admiring the beauty of it all. Until I noticed something poked its head up, then suddenly back down. It happened so fast that I didn't quite see what it was. I squinted my eyes and attempted to focus my eyes on the horizon as I watched for the mysterious creature to appear again.

Without warning, I felt a small pair of arms try to wrap around my waist. They may have been small but they were mighty strong. My body was pushed back and thrown against the soft, plant-filled ground. Before I could even figure out what just happened a bubbly laugh erupted in front of me. I opened my eyes to find Gabriel rolling around and laughing on my chest. He was consumed in his own laughter. I immediately reached out and pulled Gabriel into my arms. He shrieked loudly with delight as I swung him up in the air. He shrieked loudly with delight. "Again!" He demanded through his howl of a laugh. "Again?" I asked breathlessly. "I want to push you down again!" Gabriel exclaimed. I laughed at Gabriel's childish energy. Another push like that and I'm sure I'd get a concussion. "How about we go see Mother instead?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up at the mere mention of his mother. He sprung up in excitement and jumped toward the house. The boy was in love with his mother, but how could he not be? Her gentle nature and loving voice were able to capture everyone's heart.

I slowly got up from the ground and made my way toward the house, following Gabriel's small steps through the grass. When we reached the house Gabriel paused at the door as he waited for me to open it for him. As I reached the door my eyes seemed to veer toward the window that was in the middle of the door.

My brother, Gilbert, had his hand placed on my wife's cheek as they spoke. They seemed as if they were in a serious discussion, but their eyes never wavered from each others. Gabriel tried to open the door on his own in his impatience but I continued to watch as my heart screamed at me to turn away. For some reason, I just couldn't. Gilbert leaned in toward Isabel, his lips curled into a smile. At first, I thought Gilbert was doing something to Isabel, something she wanted nothing to do with. I quickly put my hand on the door handle to intervene but didn't turn it. Isabel put both of her hands on Gilbert's face and pulled him into an intense kiss.

Even though I was witnessing this, watching my own wife kiss my brother, there was no feeling of anger or resentment. Just emptiness.

Gabriel began pulling on my hand that was still on the door handle in irritation due to my silentness, so I finally opened the door and quickly stepped inside before Gabriel could see what was happening between his mother and uncle. When they noticed I had stepped inside Gilbert and Isabel quickly pulled apart. They tried their best to recuperate from what just happened between them, or they were trying to act like nothing did happen between them. I couldn't tell the difference.

"Our _son_ wanted to see you," I almost hissed to Isabel. Somewhere inside of me was telling me that I knew this all along. That Isabel no longer loved me, but I went on believing a lie so that my son wouldn't notice anything strange. Because his perfect world consisted of his mother and I. I was too much of a coward to take that away from him.

Isabel leapt from the chair she was sitting in and wrapped her arms around Gabriel. She laughed when Gabriel returned the embrace ten fold. Although her attention was on Gabriel she was watching me intently as I walked passed them both. I felt uncomfortable just being around Isabel, that and it was hard to watch a mother lie to her son. I wanted to explode at Isabel and Gilbert. The emptiness that I felt before began to be replaced by something else, something worse. I stepped out of the room and began to walk to my study. I could hear Gilbert stalk behind me as his heavy feet stomped against the once soft ground. "Talk to me, Marceau." He said behind me. He didn't sound serious about the subject at all. He made it sound like this was a game and one he was winning. I opened the door to my office and took a step inside. Once I reached my desk I paused. I didn't know what to say to Gilbert. There were so many different things that were bottled up inside of me. Do I bring up how I know he's sleeping with my wife? The only woman I ever loved? The mother to my child? I felt my chest tighten at the thought of all of this, then suddenly I began talking before I even realized it. "How long?"

Gilbert paused next to me, obviously thinking of a witty response, but then his expression changed to one more serious. "A while."

My eyes widened at his answer. What is a while? Why was he trying to hide it? "How long?" I asked again as I turned to face him. I needed to see his face when he told me the answer. "A year." Gilbert quirked. I gaped at him in astonishment. This affair had been going on for a year, a full year. And it has been going on right in front of Gabriel and I. I winced as I thought of Gabriel and attempted to put him out of my mind. "I need to travel to the castle to discuss a trade deal." I told Gilbert. He seemed confused by the sudden change of subject but I continued. "Tell Isabel to chose by the time I get back."

Gilbert raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, as if waiting for me to explain further. "Me or you." I reiterated. For a moment Gilbert was quiet. Probably thinking of Isabel's decision. Then his lips curled back into his smile as he came to a conclusion. "Very well, brother. Will Gabriel be staying?" I glared at Gilbert and his idiotic question. "There is no way in hell I'm leaving my son with you and her." I growled. Gilbert's expression quickly changed. His eyes narrowed toward me and I watched as his fingers wrapped into a fist. "And you wonder why she chose me," I heard Gilbert mumble under his breath. Without another word, Gilbert left the room. I let my body fall against the desk in the corner of my study. My head was spinning. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"You can't do this." I shook my head in horror.

"I just did."

I looked up at King Henry. He was sitting crossed legged on his throne, staring down at me as if I was nothing. His eyes felt like punches, but his words felt like daggers. "Please, I have a family." I begged him. Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance and uncrossed his legs. "That is not my problem. I have other matters to attend to." Henry waved his hand as if I was a bug, shooing me away. "You're banished from the castle." He added. I stood there in dismay, absolutely dumbfounded by the events that just occured.

"Count Vincent's Heralds." Someone announced behind me. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to fight this, but I knew that would only lead to my imprisonment, or death. My body reluctantly trudged out of the throne room. My feet felt so heavy as I walked. I was trying my best not to think, to control my anger that was fighting to unleash itself.

Suddenly, I felt something collide against me. The impact was hardly anything for me, but whatever had hit me crashed to the ground. I lifted my eyes to whatever it was that I hit. My eyes flew open and my chest clenched tightly as I realized what-who it was. The Dauphin of France, Francis.

I didn't know what to do first. Bow? Help him up? Am I even allowed to touch the boy? Against my better judgement, I did a quick bow then reached my hand out for him, which he surprisingly took. I gently pulled him up and bowed my head as my mouth began to ramble on. "I am so sorry, Prince Francis. I should have looked where I was going. This is my fault."

Francis laughed and waved his hands, then put his hand on my shoulder. I almost wanted to turn and look at his hand in bewilderment. What kind of royal touches a commoner like me? "I shouldn't have been running. So really, it was my fault." I laughed nervously out of habit and slowly nodded, acting like I understood what he meant. How could this boy be related to King Henry. He was nothing like him.

"Are you here to see my Father?" Francis asked me. As I looked at the boy closer he couldn't be any older than 16. I was only 7 years older, but he seemed so naive of the world. I know he was only trying to be nice and start a conversation with the man he ran into, but a sickening feeling overwhelmed when I thought of his age. This boy would one day be the Kind of France. Would he end up just like his Father? Why wouldn't he be? He had no reason to help people like me, but for some reason, the boy had something about him. Something casual and calm. I found myself telling him the truth. "Actually, I just saw him. Things didn't go as planned. He cut off my trade."

Francis' eyes widened and his look turned into one more sincere. "I'm so sorry." This boy wasn't stupid. He knew what that meant. He knew I was ruined, but there was nothing he could do for me and we both knew that. "Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet the Dauphin of France." I bowed, this time more calmly, then began to walk away. "Wait! I didn't catch your name." Francis called behind me. "Marceau Bernard," I replied without turning around. A rude thing to do to a royal, but I figured I had nothing to lose.

Gabriel. That's what I had to lose.

Just as I suspected, Gilbert and Isabel were gone. When Gabriel and I got back home there was a letter addressed to me sitting on the table in front of the door. When Gabriel was preoccupied I stood in front of the table and stared down at it for a moment. I reached for it and reluctantly opened it. I only skimmed through it. In the letter, she wrote how sorry she was, how she used to truly love me. In the end, she wrote where she would be if Gabriel wanted to know. I angirly glared at the note. I crumpled it in my hand without another look at it. I felt so numb. As all of these different emotions flooded my body my mind couldn't keep up, so it made me feel paralyzed.

My wife was in love with my brother and has been for a full year. Then King Henry cuts off my trade just because he can! I clenched the letter in my fist and walked out of the house before I let my anger burst. The sky had turned darker since I was at the castle. The blue sky was covered with gray rain clouds. I felt small drops of water fall onto me, but ignored it once I reached my study. This building was were Gilbert and I discussed all we needed for a mission or trip. We would sometimes keep extra merchandise in here to sell at a later time, but now it felt empty even though it was filled with bookshelves that were stuffed with documents and books to keep inventory. Now, none of that mattered. All of these things were a waste. Anger began to swarm my body as I realized how much time I had wasted.

I felt the crumpled note in my fist try to retract itself into its original form. I glared at it through my fingers, then threw it as hard as I could. It only went a few feet in front of me. It wasn't enough. The anger had only just started to boil. I needed to do more. I was angry. Angry at Isabel, angry with Gilbert, angry with King Henry. My hands aggressively ran through my disheveled hair. I was angry with myself. I had let all of those people walk all over me. To them, I was nothing. I clenched my jaw as the anger only continued to worsen.

I grabbed onto the nearest bookshelf and with all of my strength I threw it down onto the stone floor. The wooden bookshelf banged loudly when it hit the floor. The impact sent the papers and books flying and scattered onto the once clean floor. "You all used me!" I screamed as I threw another bookshelf down. I couldn't stop. I grabbed one of the glass decorations that Isabel had put on my desk. She once told me that my study was bland and boring. She said I needed to add more color to make it more welcoming. So she would get small glass trinkets and secretly place them on my desk. They once were a pleasant surprise, but now they were an eye sore.

With all of my strength, I threw the glass vase against the stonewall, creating an explosion of glass. "I gave you all of my love!" I screamed as I picked up another glass vase.

"You left me!" Another.

"You left Gabriel. Your own child!" Another.

"I loved you!" The very last of the glass decorations slipped through my fingertips before I even realized it. As its fragile body hit the wall it broke into hundreds of little pieces. I stared at the small pieces of glass laying on the ground. "Isabel…" I whispered. I didn't understand what I did to deserve this. I lifted my head up to observe the mess I had created in my rage. As I looked around at the torn documents, broken bookshelves, and shards of glass I still felt nothing. Or was it that I felt so much?

Suddenly, I heard the click of the door. When I looked over at the door I found Gabriel standing in the doorway. His eyes darted around the room at the mess I created in confusion. "Daddy?" His innocent voice croaked as he looked at me. "What are you doing?" He started to take a step toward me but I quickly raised my hand to stop him. Pieces of glass were scattered throughout the room still and I didn't want him to get hurt. I lowered my head down, unable to look at my child in the eye. What do I tell a four year old after his mother just left him? Did he even know? "Gabriel, did your mother talk to you before we left for the castle?" I asked as calmly as I could muster. "She said she was going to the village." Gabriel seemed confused by the question then he added, "Uncle Gil went with her too."

I looked up at him in horror. She lied to him. He didn't even know she wasn't going to to come back. Gabriel attempted to come towards me but I quickly jolted up and blocked him from coming any further. Gabriel looked like he was trying to figure something out. Something that he couldn't yet comprehend. "Daddy?" Gabriel whispered quietly. I looked down at Gabriel's small face to find him staring into my eyes. "Don't worry. Mommy is with Gil. She'll be okay." Gabriel smiled warmly, a reassuring smile that meant everything was going to be okay.

But it wasn't. While Gabriel was smiling and reassuring me his mother had left him to be with his uncle. The one that he played games with. The very same that helped raise him.

I had put Gabriel to bed and went back to my study to attempt to tidy it up. Once I was away from Gabriel and by myself, I could still feel that same rage building up. I tried my best to ignore it as I built a small fire right outside my study. I began throwing the documents and books I had collected over the years into the fire. As I sat down next to the fire and threw papers into the hungry flame I started to hear footsteps in the woods. As the sound got closer I stood quickly and attempted to peer through the pitch black forest. Suddenly, a man appeared before me. He was wearing royal clothing, but he definitely did not have the face of a royal. It was more gruff and chubby, although I have seen royals like that. His hair was an unusual color, one that matched that fire next to me. "Are you the owner of this property?" The man asked as he motioned toward my study and house. I stared at him for a moment as I debated whether or not to answer his question. I didn't know if he was friendly or someone trying to harm me. I had been far too many battles, so if I needed to defend myself I could. Even though he was suspicious I found myself nodding to answer his question.

"I am a footman of Count Vincent of Naples Italy." The man said reassuringly. I continued to watch him even after his introduction. I wasn't sure what he wanted with me or my property. "What is it you want?"

"Count Vincent has sent me to scout areas around the castle." The footman said. "Your land would be the perfect spot for his camp."

"His camp?" I asked. The man nodded as he looked around, as if in full thought. "He is bringing a few men along with him. He has a meeting with the king, but does not want to stay at the castle. He will pay you for your troubles of course."

This all seemed extremely suspicious. I'm sure the king would be more than accommodating for a Count, but if they were willing to pay me I don't see the harm in it. "That would be fine." I agreed. The footman smiled warmly. "Thank you very much. I shall let the Count know. He will arrive in a few weeks."

With that, the man disappeared back into the forest from where he came. As promised, Vincent and his men arrived a few weeks later. His men seemed heavily armed for a meeting with the king, but I stayed quiet and tried to stay out of their way. Around 3 weeks later Vincent and his men left for the castle. The footman mentioned that the Count had a meeting with the King but I never saw him leave my property until those three weeks were up. Either way, the footman was right, Vincent did pay for my troubles. Unfortunately, it was maybe just enough to pay for a couple of meals.

I walked up the wooden stairs and made my way to Gabriel's room. I knocked before entering but when I heard nothing in reply I opened the door. "Gabriel?" I called. I heard a faint cough and found Gabriel lying in his bed. My eyes widened at the sight of this. "Gabriel? What's wrong?" I walked over to his bedside and sat down. His small face was flushed. Drops of sweat slowly crept down his face. "I don't feel well." Gabriel groaned, a small cough followed. I leaned forward and gently placed the back of my hand against his forehead. I was greeted by an intense warmth, then followed by sweat. "You do feel warm," I thought out loud. "Make it go away, Daddy." Gabriel cried. My eyes widened at his cries. I leaned down once again and planted a kiss on Gabriel's forehead. "I am going to get you some water, okay? Then I want you to get some sleep." Gabriel said nothing in response. He closed his eyes and turned his body to the side. I lifted the covers and wrapped them tightly around him.

Days passed and Gabriel still wasn't getting any better. At first, I had just assumed it was some cold he caught, but nothing I did was helping him. I knew I needed to get him some help.

I rushed out of the house one day and ran to the nearest village to find a doctor, or anyone that could help. Gabriel has never been this sick before, so I had no idea what to do. My memory flickered to hearing about a plague that had been spreading through the villages, but I haven't heard much about it lately so I had forgotten it existed. Gabriel doesn't have something like that though. This is just a bad cold, one he caught playing outside. Once I find a doctor he'll be okay. He'll be able to go back to playing.

That's what I told myself while I ran to the nearest village, while the doctor examined Gabriel. While the doctor told me that my son would not make it past two weeks.

"This plague has been spreading like a wildfire. Your son is in the final stages. If we would have known sooner I may have been able to do something for him. Unfortunately, though, the sickness runs through children much quicker so it is hard to catch early." I heard the old man and his croaky voice. I even watched as the white bristles above his lips shifted as he spoke. But I couldn't hear him. I didn't want to hear him.

"Thank you, doctor." I muttered before letting him finish talking. "I know this is difficult to hear, but you must be prepared. Some adults are lucky and don't catch it, but If you leave the body the sickness may spread even further. We need to be cautious of these things-"

"I think you should leave now. Thank you again." I led the doctor out of the house and slowly closed the wooden door behind him. My mind was numb. It didn't want me to feel the pain that my heart was screaming at. Gabriel was only four. He knew nothing of the world and wouldn't even be given the chance to figure it all out. I leaned my forehead against the door.

He is too young! I slammed my fist onto the door. "Take me…" I cried. "Take me instead."

That night after I said goodnight to Gabriel I went to my study in search of Isabel's letter. My office was still a mess after my outburst. I slowly walked around the fallen bookshelves and scattered books. I kneeled down in a pile of paper and bean rifling through them. The woman who had stolen my heart the first time I laid eyes on her had left me for my brother. My son who had constant energy was now lying in a bed, dying. Why? What did I do to deserve this? All of a sudden I felt tears run down my cheek and down to the floor. When l watched them fall to the ground I found a crumpled piece of paper at my knees. I grabbed it and uncrumpled it to find "Dear Marceau," written at the top.

I wrote to Isabel and Gilbert, telling them of Gabriel's condition and how much time he had left. It was every parents right to say goodbye to their child, even though it should be the other way around. I don't know what kind of feelings I had for Isabel or Gilbert yet, but I wasn't going to deny them these last few moments with Gabriel.

As the days began to dwindle and Gabriel's condition worsened I stayed by his side the entire time. He no longer had the strength to do anything besides talk, even that had become difficult for him at times.

"Daddy?" Gabriel wheezed. I quickly jolted up from the floor to look at Gabriel. "What is it?" I asked. Gabriel attempted to turn his head toward me but was unsuccessful. He shut his eyes for a moment and scrunched his face in pain. "It hurts."

My eyes widened at the sound of his painful voice. "I know. I know it hurts." Gabriel attempted to stifle a cry, but was unable to. "I don't want to die."

My chest tightened on itself. It felt like my whole body wanted to shut down. I reached forward and let my fingers brush against Gabriel's sunken skin. "You aren't going to die," I almost cried. "When you get better you'll be ready to play again."

"What if I don't get better?" Gabriel's voice was low as the words kept hitting me like daggers in my chest. "No, no. Don't say such things, Gabriel." I urged him. Gabriel finally turned his head toward me and winced. "Hey, don't push yourself." I tried.

"Don't cry, Daddy." Gabriel whispered to me in his small voice. My eyes widened. I hadn't even realized I was crying. "I'm sorry if I'm making you sad." Gabriel apologized. His voice was rocky every time he talked. I watched as he shut his eyes again and his lips began to quiver, then suddenly he was engulfed in a sobbing fit. His entire body was shutting down but yet it still urged him to cry. I reached for Gabriel and quickly wrapped my arms around his frail body. I didn't care if I got sick. I wanted Gabriel to feel my arms around him, even if it was dangerous. I wanted him to know just how much I loved him. He was my son. The true love of my life. My everything, yet his now fragile and decaying body was so small now. He was disappearing right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. "Gabriel…" I cried against his tiny shoulder. "I love you so much."

Gabriel said nothing as he cried into my shirt. I could start to feel the damp spots of tears in my shirt rub against my bare chest.

"Marceau?!" I heard someone call from downstairs. Gabriel pulled away slowly once he realized who that voice belonged to.

There were thundering steps up the stairs then without warning the door flew open. Isabel stood in the doorway. It looked as though she hadn't slept in some time, but other than that she looked the same. I wondered if she saw a different in me, or if she cared. Before I could make any more observations she bolted into the room and pushed me aside.

"Gabriel!" She shrieked. I wanted to stay by Gabriel's side but I found myself walking out of the room. When I made it to the first floor I found Gilbert. He stood awkwardly in the sitting room. When he noticed me he took a step toward me. "How is he, Marceau?" Gilbert asked, his facial expression showed no real sign of concern. I said nothing as I let my body sink to the floor once I reached the final step of the stairs. My heart was filled with pain, so much pain I felt numb.

"So, is Gabriel actually sick?" Gilbert asked. I raised my head to look at Gilbert. "I thought he might be lying. He always had a tendency to lie." Gilbert pressed on.

"What?" I asked, my voice stone cold.

"Isabel forced us to come back. I didn't want to waste time with this bullshit." Gilbert grumpled. "Is the little shit actually telling the truth?"

I slowly stood from the wooden step below me and faced Gilbert. "My son is dying."

Gilbert turned to me and raised his brow in disbelief. "Sure," He scoffed.

"You dare come back to my home and act like my dying son is a nuisance?" I whispered in astonishment. Gilbert chuckled. "Calm down. Like I said, the boy lies sometimes. It's what kids do."

"Gabriel?!" We heard Isabel scream from upstairs. I whipped toward the stairs and heard Isabel scream in terror again. Gilbert attempted to run ahead of me, but my legs were already moving before I could even process what was happening.

I found Gabriel's body lying lifelessly on his bed. His eyes were wide open.

His eyes were the only thing that didn't change while he grew weaker. When I looked into them I could still see the playful boy looking back at me. But now, no one was looking back. Gabriel was gone.

Isabel's cries rang in my ears and pierced my heart as I looked at Gabriel. I reached for his hand, but pulled back when I felt the coldness and claminess of his skin. "Gabriel?" I called. I grabbed onto his body and wrapped my arms around him. We were like this only a moment ago and he was alive. How could he just be gone?

"You killed him! This is your fault!" I heard Isabel cry loudly. I didn't know who she was talking to until I felt her fists pound into my back. I squeezed my arms around Gabriel's body as if to shield him from her fury.

"You were supposed to protect him! I trusted you!" Isabel continued.

That's right. This was my fault. Gabriel died because of me.


	32. Marceau's Chapter Part 2

**Part 2**

Isabel clung to Gabriel's body for days. Every time I told her it was time to let go she refused and continued to blame me. On the fourth day, Gilbert managed to drag her away. The doctor told me I should burn the body, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I buried him beside the house and carved a wooden cross to sit on top of his grave.

Nothing was the same without Gabriel. Everything seemed so much darker and worthless. I didn't know what to do anymore without him by my side.

I stood in front of Gabriel's grave. Small seedlings of grass began to cover the once naked dirt.

"We need to talk," I heard Gilbert say behind me. "What happened to your trading business?"

"I lost it." I managed to mumble. "Lost it?" Gilbert almost exploded. "How did you manage to lose it?"

"King Henry," I whispered.

"That son of a bitch." I heard Gilbert take a few steps toward me, then he stopped when he was next to me. "I bet he was the reason you didn't get help for Gabriel sooner, huh? You didn't have the money."

I stared at Gabriel's grave as I recounted the events before Gabriel got sick, but before I could continue thinking Gilbert spoke again. "There's something else. There is something wrong with Isabel." I turned slightly toward Gilbert, waiting for him to explain. "Go inside." He told me. I didn't understand but I did as I was told. Once I got inside I heard a voice from inside the sitting room. I walked to it to find Isabel sitting on the floor. She had a tray of broken up deserts sitting on the floor next to her. "You can only have one, okay? I don't want you to spoil your dinner," She laughed. "What do you want to do after this?"

I took a step inside the sitting room and practically towered over Isabel. She didn't seem to notice me as she continued talking. "Who are you talking to, Isabel?" I finally asked. Isabel turned toward me. I noticed how much she had changed over such a short period of time. She was thinner and the bags under her eyes were a dark purple color. She looked like Gabriel when he first started getting sick. "I'm talking to Gabriel, of course." She motioned to the empty chair beside her and smiled.

At one point I think I would have felt sorry for her. Sorry that only a few days ago she lost her son, but as I looked at the empty chair then back at the fragile women who sat on the floor I felt nothing. "Gabriel is dead, Isabel."

Isabel's face didn't change as she lifted her head toward me. There was a smile that was planted on her face, it looked almost as if she had tied it there. "No, Gabriel is here. Next to me."

"Gabriel died eight days ago."

Isabel's face began to wither as my words sunk in, but she did not waver. "No, he didn't! Stop that. You're scaring him!" Isabel shouted as she shook her head side to side in denial.

"Gabriel is dead, Isabel! Can't you understand that! It's just you and me in this room! Gabriel is in the ground!" I shouted. My own words hit me like a thunderous clap and it hurt. It hurt so badly.

"Marceau, come on." I heard Gilbert say behind me.

"Everyday he waited for his mother to return! Everyday. He believed you just went into the village. You left your goddamn son! Then he grew sick and that's when you return! When he was on his deathbed!" The words were pouring out of my mouth before I could even realize what I was saying, but I didn't care.

Gilbert grabbed onto my arms and attempted to pull me out of the room where Isabel was now weeping. I managed to push him off of me and whip toward him. I needed more. That rage that I felt the day she left me was still there. It was sitting there, waiting to be unleashed again.

"And you, my own brother betrays me. He goes behind my back and sleeps with my wife! You didn't even have the strength to tell me so you kept it a secret for a whole year! You bastard," I growled. "You are a pathetic excuse for a man. You depended on me your entire life, your younger brother."

Gilbert was stunned to a silence as he watched my anger unravel before him. I turned back to Isabel who had curled into a ball. She had her hands on her head as she rocked back and forth in between her sobs.

"I wish it was you two. I wish you both died, rather than Gabriel. He was so pure, so innocent. While you two are nothing but _filth_."

"Marceau, that's enough!" Gilbert shouted loudly, the low grumble of his voice made Isabel and I jump. I glared at Gilbert but said nothing. I walked past him and made my way up the stairs to Gabriel's room. Once I was inside I slammed the door as hard as I could.

How does a feeling like this exist? I felt so much, yet I felt nothing all at once. I clenched my fists together as hard as I could to the point my fingernails dug into the palms of my hands. "Gabriel…" I whispered. "I miss you so much."

I was awoken from my slumber by a loud yell, one that managed to pierce my ears and draw me away from my nightmares. I opened my eyes slowly and attempted to focus on the darkness that surrounded my room at this hour, but before my eyes had a chance I heard Gilbert yelling my name. I threw the blankets off my body and stood up from the bed. As I walked down each step I felt like something wrong. I wanted to go back up the stairs and ignore whatever was happening but before I knew it I reached the last step and turned the corner to the sitting room to find Isabel cradled in Gilbert's arms. "Marceau! Help her!" Gilbert shouted at me.

Gilbert's face was covered in sweat while he was consumed in panic. When I put my attention on Isabel I found something red streaming down her arms. It began to soak into Gilbert's white cotton shirt. "She cut her wrists!" Gilbert shouted while he attempted to cover Isabel's arms.

Finally, my sleepish state passed and it was replaced with a wave of alarm and horror. My body moved on its own now as it ran to the kitchen and grabbed onto all the towels I could hold, then ran back to the sitting room. Gilbert ripped them from my grasp and quickly threw them over Isabel's wrist. He continued to firmly cover her wrists with the towel in his hand. Isabel attempted to push Gilbert away, but she was far too weak. There was so much blood that covered her body. When I followed the trail of blood I found a small puddle beneath her that had escaped from Gilbert's hand.

"My baby is gone," Isabel sobbed.

"Hey, I'm here." Gilbert attempted to coo her. Isabel ignored Gilbert and turned her head slightly so that she could see me. "Why did you let him die, Marceau?" She asked me. Her dark brown eyes searched my eyes, for some kind of answer. But I could only stare at her in shock. "He was just a boy and you let him die." Isabel's voice was faint, but her words felt like a large weight collapsing in my chest.

"Don't talk, Isabel." Gilbert comforted her. He turned toward me full of fear. "The bleeding won't stop. What do we do?" Gilbert's panicked voice was one I had never heard before. When I looked back at Isabel I found her face was as white as snow. The amount of blood she lost was just too much. There was nothing we could do for her.

Isabel had always been a determined and fierce woman. She was one of the strongest people I had ever met in my life. That is why I fell in love with her, but now she was lying limply on the ground while her blood poured from her wrists. The strong women I once knew had fallen apart.

"Marceau!" Gilbert shouted at me. Isabel's body laid lifelessly against Gilbert's, her breathing was shallow and her lips started to become discolored.

"I'm sorry, Isabel," I whispered to her, hoping she could hear me in her state. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect our son."

Gilbert's eyes widened at the realization of what I was saying. He turned back to Isabel to find her eyes were closed and her chest was hardly moving. Gilbert shook her small body. "Isabel!"

Gilbert squeezed her body as he looked up at me from the blood-colored floor he was sitting on. His brows were cast down, causing a projection of hard shadows on his eyes. "This is _your_ fault. If you had just kept the brat alive she would still be alive."

It was my fault, wasn't it? Everything that had happened up until now, was my fault.

We buried Isabel next to Gabriel. That's where Gilbert spends most of his time now, watching over the dirt pile that once was his lover. Even after so much time had passed this numbing feeling refused to go away. No matter what I did or what I thought it continued to cloud all of my other emotions.

I stood in the sitting room and stared down at the floor. Isabel's blood stained the once blue carpet she had picked out. No matter how many times I tried to wash it away it still clung to the place she drew her last breath. I wonder if I had paid more attention would I still have work? Would I still have Isabel by my side? Would Gabriel still be alive? This all was my fault.

As I walked through the house each and everything I passed sparked some kind of memory. A memory of such happy times would play in my mind, but soon after it was devoured by the same two memories. The memory of my son crying, telling me he didn't want to die. The memory of my wife on the floor bleeding to death. I couldn't stand it any longer. I didn't want to be reminded day after day of the terrible things I had caused. I didn't want to be reminded of the people I lost because I couldn't just open my eyes and see the changes.

I grabbed the flint and steel from the fireplace's mantle and picked up a charcoal cloth. I sat in the middle of the sitting room, Isabel's blood stared back at me. I don't know if I was doing this to forget, or I was too afraid to feel anything else rather than numbness. I was about to start the fire when Gilbert walked in. He stared down at me from the archway that connected the kitchen and sitting room. Gilbert was usually an easy man to read, but his face conveyed no emotion. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I don't want these memories anymore," I whispered to Gilbert. Gilbert was quiet for a moment. I almost thought he didn't hear me but then he walked over to me and kneeled down next to me. He grabbed the flint and steel from me and without a word started striking the steel down across the edge of the flint until a spark caught onto the charcoal cloth. Before the cloth was completely engulfed in flames Gilbert grabbed it and tossed it onto one of the couches. It took only a few moments before the couch was caught in the flames.

Gilbert and I watched as the flames grew larger and began to spread throughout the sitting room at a moderate pace. The need to evacuate the house was not relevant as we watched, but slowly we made our way out of the house. We stood together as we watched the house get devoured in orange flames. They danced from side to side as they spread to new territory.

"King Henry has everything while we suffer." Gilbert spat. "He threw you away like you were nothing. And now, you pay the price."

The sound of wood cracking consumed my ears. I could barely hear Gilbert's voice over the sound. "He is the reason we are suffering." I heard Gilbert take a deep breath. "He deserves to pay."

Was King Henry really the reason I lost everything? Why would he make me suffer like this? What did I do to deserve this pain?

I could hardly keep my eyes open any longer as the whip was brought back down. It slashed against my bloodied back and lingered there for a while. The guard pressed the whip down against the newly made wounds. I gasped and shut my eyes to conceal the pain. Suddenly, the whip was drawn back. "Done for today." The guard snickered. My shirt was ripped open so that the guard could have easy access to my back. Every time he finished he used the front of my shirt to wipe his whip to rid it of my blood. The guard left without another word.

This was the part I feared the most. When I was left with my own thoughts and the memories I tried to ignore.


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Mary, come on!" Francis said more forcefully. I felt my body being pulled away from the chaos happening in front of me, but for some reason, I felt paralyzed. So much was happening I couldn't process anything. "Mary!" Francis pulled at my arm to try and gain my attention. I turned my head toward him to see what he thought of all of this, but what I found was not what I was expecting. Francis' face showed no interest for his Father. He looked rather scared and worried due to my absent-mindedness. "Francis..?" I didn't hide the concern from my voice when I spoke. "Mary, come with me now," Francis demanded as he pulled at my arm and dragged me toward him. We began to walk away from turmoil behind us. A once happy celebration was turned into one full of pandemonium.

"Francis, what is-"

Francis cut me off but suddenly stopping. He looked around us for a moment, checking each and every spot that could possibly be occupied. "Did you drink the wine?" Francis turned toward me after his search and examined my face. My heart was pounding and I was so confused. I didn't know what was happening to Henry and suddenly Francis acted strangely. "I did not drink anything." I paused and reached for Francis but he backed away from me. "What is going on?" Francis slightly turned his body toward me but didn't look me in the eyes. The sun now was dipped below the horizon. The fleeting colors of dusk had started to fade away. This cast a dark shadow on Francis' face, but from what I could see he held a serious face. One that I have never seen before on him. "Francis-"

"Everything I do is for you." He paused, "And now for our child." Suddenly, my anger began to rise as the confusion I held only continued to get stronger as Francis hid behind those words. Somewhere inside of me was telling me that Francis did something, or that he was put up to do something. Maybe Henry didn't collapse because of poor health or the heat. Maybe, it was because of the wine. It felt as though I was hit and all of these pieces were falling into place. "What did _you_ do, Francis?"

Francis checked our surroundings again, only making me feel worse, before turning back toward me. "I drugged the wine."

"You what?" I stared blankly at him, unable to comprehend what he said to me just now. It was one thing to believe something, another to actually hear it from his own mouth. Francis' expression changed to one more aggravated as he scrunched his brows down and clenched his jaw. "Mary, let us go inside."

Francis grabbed my arm and gently tugged at it as he began walking toward the castle. As we walked I tried to fully understand what was happening, and what Francis did. There was no way Francis would do this by himself. No way he would drug his own Father to his death. He had to of been put up to this. My mind swarmed me with unanswered questions as we walked down the halls. Francis finally stopped walking once we reached our chambers. When we were both inside he swiftly closed the door behind him, but he didn't turn toward me. He continued to stand facing the door as his right hand cradled the door handle. "I'm sorry I did not discuss this with you. I couldn't stand it any longer. The look on your face when you walked away earlier, it killed me. You had just given up on us," Francis whispered.

"So, your father died because of a pathetic look on my face?" I growled. There was just no way. No way that Francis would do this on his own. He was better than that.

Francis whipped around toward me and raised his hands defensively. "I did _not_ kill my father. The drug should only put him to sleep for a while. Like a comatose state." Francis attempted to explain to me. There was just no way, I told myself again. Francis would never do something this dangerous. "Francis, you're so foolish! You are the next in line for the throne and you do something like this? Did you do this for me or for yourself?"

Francis watched me carefully as I took a step toward him. "Did you not think I could deal with this by myself?"

"No, I didn't. You had given up, Mary. You didn't even try to come up with a way to help yourself. You were willing to give yourself and our child to him." Francis shouted at me. I retracted that step I had taken and stared at Francis.

"He threatened to kill Marceau and our unborn child. Francis, I have only been doing what is right. Did you even think of the consequences? What if someone finds out what you did?" I asked him angrily.

"I don't care, as long as you and the baby are safe," Francis said with a long sigh.

"I care, Francis! I care about you, but what you did was inconceivable!"

Francis went quiet for a moment. Then he finally moved away from the door and made his way over to one of the wooden chairs next to the desk. He slumped down into the chair and placed his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes from my sight. "I didn't know what to do. I just knew I didn't want to lose you." Francis's voice almost cracked at the last word, but he managed to keep his composure. "I only put him to sleep for a while. It will give us enough time to figure out what to do next."

If Francis had only given enough to put Henry to sleep why did he stop breathing? Was that what the drug did to put someone in a coma-like state? None of it seemed right.

I looked over at Francis who was running his hands through his hair. He looked like he was a mess due to all of this. He was trying to protect the baby and me, and for him, that meant doing anything. I was just scared that all of this was going to backfire on him. He wasn't thinking logically and he may have to pay the price for it and that was the alarming part.

I walked toward Francis and kneeled in front of him. My knee pressed into the stone flooring below me. His face was cupped in his hands, blocking me from seeing the face I longed for. "I don't want to see you get punished for this," I whispered gently. Francis slightly lifted his hands, then ran them through his blonde hair again, allowing me to see his face once more. "I'm sorry, Mary. I just didn't see any other solution. But now we have the chance to think of a better way to handle this." I truly hoped for Francis' sake that was true and we did have time. I will do anything for Francis and he should know that by now, but things like this are out of my control.

I was brought out of my own thoughts when Francis placed the palm of his hand on my cheek. "I know this is dangerous but I will do anything to protect you." I nodded at Francis' encouraging words. I wanted to understand Francis' reasoning, however, for right now, I don't think I could. Francis stood from the wooden chair and kneeled down on the hair floor with me. He wrapped his arms around me pulled me into a warm embrace. "I love you, Mary. I'll think of something better."

His words were comforting but I didn't know what could possibly be better at this point. Francis was planning on killing his father before Gilbert and Marceau kidnapped us. I don't think Francis thought there was another option. "All right, Francis," I responded. I wanted to trust him and believe what he was saying was the truth.

There was a heavy knock on the door that drew Francis and me out of our hug. "Who is it?" Francis asked once he put his attention on the door.

"Francis, open up." It was Catherine. Francis bolted up immediately and swung the door open for his mother. Catherine quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She looked around the room, then looked back at Francis. She was so pale and the expression on her face was much different from one I have ever seen on her before. I noticed that her fingers were tightly clutching a wooden cross in her hands. "I don't have much time. If anyone notices we're gone we might seem suspicious."

"What's going on?" Francis asked Catherine nervously. Catherine slowly turned toward Francis. She looked as though she had aged 10 years since I had last seen her, which was only a little earlier today. Her grip tightened around her cross pendant before she spoke.

"Henry is dead."

I remember that those words felt like a miracle once before. I was conflicted if I should feel relief when I heard those words just now, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The man who had tried to drive a wedge between Francis and me was now dead. There was no questioning it anymore. We didn't hear this from an unreliable source. Hundreds of people watched as their king collapsed in front of them during a time of celebration. Instead of feeling relief I felt terror. Francis had over dosed his father at a public event. Did anyone see him? Could they trace it back to him? Those were the type of questions I asked myself when Catherine told Francis and I King Henry was dead.

"How much did you put into the wine?" Catherine almost shouted at Francis. She was trying her hardest to keep a leveled head. Francis was practically in a state of shock as he stared at his mother. "I poured the whole vial you gave me into the wine." Francis stuttered out. I turned toward Catherine. So she was in on this as well. Was she the one who told Francis to do this?

"I said a couple drops! Not the whole vial!" Catherine shouted. Catherine sighed in frustration and wrapped her arm around her stomach. She began to pace back and forth in front of the closed door. "There is going to be some residue on Henry's lips. I'm going to have to dispose of the wine bottle and find a way to erase all the signs of the drug." Catherine thought out loud. How could she be so calm about killing her own husband? She was the reason Francis was even in this mess! If someone saw him lurking around in even the smallest way they could blame him.

"How could you put your own son up to this?" I growled at Catherine. I stood up from my kneeled position and took a step toward her. "You're willing to put your own son in danger? You made him do something as insane as this and now it's backfired!"

Francis' eyes lit up from my sudden explosiveness. "Mary." He tried, but I wasn't done. Catherine had done so many disgusting things and was willing to put her whole family at risk while doing them. "Francis is the next heir in line and then you do something like this! Not only did you put his right to rule in danger, but his life-"

"Mary!" Francis cut me off. I whipped toward him to find him staring at me in horror. "My mother didn't come up with this. I came up with it all."

My eyes widened. Catherine chuckled and put her hand on her hip. "You should really get to know my son before spouting nonsense, my dear."

I ignored Catherine as I watched Francis take a few steps toward me. He stopped only a couple feet away from me. "I asked my mother to help me, but she only supplied me with the drug. Nothing else."

I didn't understand. How could Francis do this? He already had so much to think about and now he does something like this? I couldn't believe it.

Abruptly my mind flickered to something else. Marceau was still trapped in the dungeon. I looked at Catherine, then back to Francis. "Figure this out on your own, Francis," I told Francis as I began marching toward the door. His bright blue eyes flickered back to me in shock. "Where are you going?"

"To release Marceau." My heart tightened at the thought of the poor man being chained up. I didn't care about Francis' situation, especially since he got himself in this to begin with. Marceau was an innocent man that didn't deserve to be held any longer.

"It's too early for that. We need to go back and deal with this situation." Francis tried to explain. I rolled my eyes at the door in front of me. " _We_ don't have to do anything." I paused as I turned toward Francis. " _You_ do."

I turned and left the room before I could see Francis' face. I was furious with him. I know that the things Henry were doing were absolutely psychotic, but Francis, Henry's son, murdered him. These things do not go away so easily and I don't think Francis understands that. Well, we'll see where this problem takes us in the future.

I stood outside of Marceau's prison cell and stared at the only thing blocking me from releasing him. As I held the key to the door's lock I found myself trembling. What kind of reaction would a man have after being locked up? Just a little while ago Henry said; "I wonder how much more Marceau can take?"

I slowly lifted the key up and placed it in the keyhole. I hesitated to turn it but managed to muster the courage to turn the key. The door unlocked with the sound of a click. I lifted my right hand and placed my palm on the old, wooden door. A single push was enough to drive the door back.

"Marceau..?" I whispered in dismay. I covered my mouth with horror as my eyes attempted to take everything in all at once. Marceau's ankles and wrists were cuffed and connected to a metal chain. One chain was connected to the wall behind him while another was driven into the ceiling above, keeping him in a standing position. His once white shirt was covered in blood. It hung loosely on his arms, keeping his shoulders and back exposed. His head hung low and his dark hair was disarranged downward, disabling me from seeing his face.

"Marceau?" I called again. There was no response. I reached my hand up and toward Marceau. Without warning, his head lazily lifted upward and I watched as he managed to lift his eyes to my own. All I could see in his light brown eyes was sorrow. It seemed like he was barely hanging on. His tired eyes looked at me then at the door behind me. "You shouldn't be here," Marceau warned. I gently shook my head and placed my hand on my forehead. "Henry is dead," I whispered quietly. Marceau attempted to bring his head up even more but was unsuccessful. He winced in pain. "Is that right?" He asked. His voice was hoarse and barely loud enough for me to hear. I nodded but then realized he couldn't see me. "Yes," I responded.

"I'm sorry to say I feel no remorse," Marceau whispered I sighed. "Nor can I." I watched as Marceau's lip carefully curled as he smiled warmly at me.

"Let's get you out of here, Marceau."


End file.
